Peligrosa Conexión
by Katys Camui
Summary: Habían dos reglas que todos los Youkais debían respetar: Una era pasar desapersividos en el mundo humano y la SEGUNDA y MAS importante 'No enamorarse de humanos', PERO InuYasha no se pudo resistir a Kagome, lo traía en la sangre. Inu
1. Mucho gusto

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a la genial Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago este fanfics por diversión propia y de los fans de este anime/manga.

"_Aburrido y monótona vida,_

_¡Espera! Eso sólo depende de mí, _

_Haré mi vida divertida y no podrán detenerme"_

**Peligrosa Conexión**

_**Mucho Gusto.**_

¡Puaj! Otro fome día en el colegio, pensó Kagome dirigiéndose a la escuela con paso exageradamente lento, no le importaba llegar tarde, al menos así su día sería distinto al anterior. Contempló las opciones del reto que le llegaría de los diferentes inspectores del colegio… pasado un momento decidió que no le importaba.

Miró su reloj y ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso… observó la calle algo vacía por la que iba, solo una cuadra más y llegaría al colegio…

Cuando entró y pasó por el primer inspector que le dio el permiso para ingresar a clases perdió otros cinco minutos más por la breve charla de 'Debo llegar a tiempo' que le dio, ella sólo asintió con la cara plana.

Al pasar por el pasillo a su sala la interceptó entonces una mujer que vigilaba el lugar, Kagome le mostró su hojita de permiso y ella también le dio la charlita. Kagome roló sus ojos divertida en su interior.

Bien, al menos ese día parecía ser un poco más agradable, no era que estuviera desconforme con su vida, de echo era bastante positiva, solo que estaba en esos días que pasan por lo general de ves en cuando los seres humanos cuando no le encuentran sentido a nada.

Golpeó la puerta de forma prudente y el pase de la profesora de Matemáticas no se hizo esperar.

Claro, su ramo preferido, ironizó para sí.

Kagome pasó y le dejó encima la hoja de permiso. La profesora no le prestó mucha atención.

La jovencita caminó a su puesto habitual.

Otra cosa diferente de ese día.

Un nuevo alumno…

Kagome se sentó en su lugar y lo miró de reojo, el tenía su vista fija en la pizarra y se alejó disimuladamente de ella arrastrando su asiento sin hacer mucho ruido.

Ella miró ese gesto y se sintió confundida. No por que pareciera alejarse si no por su increíble belleza.

De acuerdo, ese día estaba siendo bastante diferente.

El muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado tenía la cabellera ¿Plateada? Tomada en un moño semi alto, sus ojos eran ¿Dorados? Y su piel trigueña… algo bronceada.

¿Era posible que alguien tuviera esas características?

Jamás había visto ojos dorados, lo más cercano había sido el color miel… Y el cabello, eso si que era impresionante y genial…

Él la miró de forma fría.

"¿Siempre observas de esa forma tan descarada a la gente?"-Susurró para que la profesora no les escuchara, ella se sonrojó horriblemente a la vez que aquellas agrias palabras entraban en su ser haciéndola molestar.

"Y ¿Tú siempre hablas con tono tan grosero?"-Le respondió con la misma actitud, él no pudo esconder su sorpresa y alzo sus cejas algo desconcertado.

Se alejó más.

"Si te alejas más de mi quedarás aplastado contra la pared"-Kagome le sacó la lengua y volvió a mirar al frente.

La profesora les dio una mirada de advertencia para que se callaran y ella solo atinó a sonreír para darle a entender que estaría tranquila en su puesto.

"InuYasha"-bufó el joven en tono muy bajo.

Kagome lo miró por sobre su hombro sin entender bien.

"Me llamo InuYasha"-Le aclaró con la voz ronca.

"Pueden callarse los dos"-Pidió molesta la profesora, ellos asintieron, algunos alumnos se voltearon a mirarlos-"Si quieren hacer vida social está el recreo"-Luego de eso retomó su tema.

Cuando Kagome estuvo segura que ya no los estaba observando fijó sus ojos en él.

"Soy Kagome"-Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa pequeña, pero aun con cierta renitencia hacia él.

Reconocía que lo había observado de forma psicópata pero….

¡Diablos! Quien no miraría con tanta concentración a alguien tan bonito… de echo pensó que bonito quedaba muy pequeño a comparación de los que sus ojos veían.

Definitivamente quizás si se estaba volviendo algo psicópata.

InuYasha no le respondió, se limitó a anotar apuntes en su cuaderno y cuando sonó el timbre salió rápido del lugar.

"¡Hola Kagome!"-Saludó animada Yuka, que venía junto a dos jovencitas más.

"Hola chicas"-Kagome besó en la mejilla a cada una de ellas.

"Llegaste tarde…"-Ayumi la miró algo tímida, Kagome solo asintió por lo obvio de aquello.

"Oye Kagome… ¿Qué tal tu conversación con Taisho?"-Preguntó con voz demasiado interesada Eri.

"¿Taisho?"-Repitió sin entender bien.

"El chico que se sentó junto a ti en la clase"-Le dijo Yuka cruzándose de brazos.

"Nada en particular, solo una breve presentación…"-Mintió en parte-"Si se va a sentar conmigo en esa clase… tendré que al menos saber su nombre"-Aclaró algo nerviosa… Aun seguía molesta por la forma en que la miró, por la manera en que pareció parecerle insignificante y la como quedo pegando su hombro a la pared para no estar cerca de ella…

Seguramente era un antisocial.

¡Já!

El resto del día transcurrió normal, para su 'suerte' casi todas las clases menos educación física le tocaban con el chico nuevo, que claramente parecía tener cierta diferencia con ella.

.

.

.

Kagome subió de saltitos por las escaleras hasta llegar al templo que era donde vivía, siempre había pensando que sería menos tormentoso y agotador poner un ascensor en vez de subir a pie aquellas escaleras que eran más de simples treinta peldaños… Una vez había tratado de contarlos a medida que subía, pero pasando el número cincuenta y dos decidió desistir y comenzar a pensar en otras cosas.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa guió sus pasos a donde escuchaba la voz de su madre y cierta voz algo desconocida…

Entro en el living y se quedo parada en silencio unos momentos sin entender muy bien que hacía él en su casa.

"Hola hija"-Saludó de forma amable su madre al verla.

"H-hola"-Sus ojos viajaron de los de su mamá a los del visitante.

"De seguro ya deben conocerse pero igual lo diré"-Dijo con exagerado entusiasmo y ganas la Señora Higurashi-"Kagome él es InuYasha, InuYasha ella es Kagome, hija el vivirá con nosotros de aquí hasta que termine el año escolar"-La Señora Higurashi adornó su rostro con una amplia y acogedora sonrisa y ella entonces no supo que decir.

¿Él todo el año en su hogar?

¿Él compartiendo techo con ella?

¿Él que parecía ser un antisocial NO reconocido?

Él…que era increíblemente atractivo.

"Mucho gusto"-InuYasha le sonrió de forma perturbadora.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"-Preguntó aun desorientada por la noticia, sus ojos vagaron en el rostro perfecto del nuevo residente de la casa que la contemplaba con cierta sonrisa arrogante y ojos fríos, ella desvió su mirada a la de su madre.

"Lo olvide, ya sabes, soy mamá… muchas cosas que hacer"-Su voz fue demasiado calmada, como si no tuviera importancia aquel pequeño detalle-"Bueno Kagome, puedes hacerme el favor de llevarlo a la habitación de huésped"-Pidió con tono autoritario y dejando zanjado el tema.

"Gracias Señora Higurashi otra vez"-Habló él y luego tomó su bolso que estaba en el suelo.

Kagome suspiró.

"Sígueme"

Dijo sin más ella y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo guiándolo por la escalera, sentía que estaba tras ella por lo que no se dio el trabajo de comprobar si la estaba siguiendo.

Lo que realmente la desesperaba del todo era que no podía dejar de admirar aquella belleza tan particular de él. De seguro en una semana más alguna novia comenzaría a visitar la casa, ya que las chicas en Tokyo eran directas, y a los hombres parecía gustarles eso, o mejor dicho, les gustaba tocar diferentes cuerpos facilitos a menudo.

Kagome volvió a suspirar.

"No sabía que vivías aquí"-InuYasha comentó de forma casual cuando se habían detenido frente a una de las puertas del segundo piso.

"No sabía que vivirías aquí"-Kagome tomo una bocanada de aire-"Escucha"-En su mente busco las palabras precisas para soltar lo que estaba pensando, luego de unos momentos cambio de idea en lo que iba a decir-"Esta es tu habitación"-Le dijo abriendo la puerta que estaba detrás de ella-"Esa de ahí es el baño común para todos, excepto mamá y el abuelo que tienen sus propios baños en sus respetivas piezas-"Kagome le señaló la puerta que estaba al fondo-"La de ahí es la pieza de mi hermano menor, Souta"-Kagome disimuló una risita-"Supongo que su pieza esta cerca del baño porque aun se hace pipi en la cama"-Comentó más para si que para él, pero se sorprendió cuando lo vio curvar sus masculinos labios en una sonrisa sensual y agradable.

De acuerdo, él no era simplemente hermoso, era algo casi irreal.

Pero Kagome se recordó que se había comportado algo idiota, y entonces volvió a lo que estaba diciendo dejando de mirar su rostro para no parecer muy notoria.

"Y esta de aquí"-Kagome ahora apuntó la puerta que estaba frente a la habitación que le correspondía a InuYasha-"Es la mía"-Suspiró-"Bueno si quieres algo solo dilo…eso es todo"-Kagome pasó por su lado para entrar a su pieza.

"Pensé…"-Ella se giró para verlo cuando lo escuchó hablar.

"¿Ah?"

"Nada"-Él entró a su pieza y la cerró.

"De acuerdo"-Frunció sus cejas.

_Que tipo más raro._

**Continuará.**

**Chán chán chán, y de lo trágico que escribí ahora hago algo más relajado, quizás incluso en algunas partes divertidas, o al menos para mi, jajaja**

**Nos vemos.**

**Espero comentarios : )**


	2. Excéntrico

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a la Reina del Manga Rumiko Takahashi (L)

Hago este fanfics por diversión propia y la de los fans de este anime/manga.

"_Dicen que quien te quiere te aporrea,_

_En mi caso sería quien es indiferente te desea (¿?)_

_Este mundo está cada vez más loco"_

**Peligrosa Conexión**

**Excéntrico.**

"¡Wow! No puedo creerlo"-Le gritó demasiado fuerte en el oído a Kagome, la jovencita se tapó con una mano su maltratada oreja y le frunció de forma exagerada a Yuka.

"Casi me rompiste el tímpano"-Se quejó mientras se sobaba.

"¿De verdad vivirá en tú casa?"-Preguntó de forma tímida Ayumi.

"Si, o si no, no habría forma que me viniera con él desde mi hogar"-Kagome suspiró resignada, era la quinta vez que le preguntaba lo mismo, y Yuka no había parado de gritar extrañamente emocionada desde que los había visto llegar a clases juntos.

"Eso quiere decir Kagome que ya no podrás pasearte por tu casa en ropas tan cómodas o con cara de trasero tranquilamente"-Reflexiono muy concentrada Eri con una mano en su mentón, como si aquello fuera de suma importancia.

"No me interesa que me vea así"-Bufó lo suficientemente molesta como para espantar a un tumulto de gente, pero sus amigas estaban acostumbrada a ello-"No quiero hablar más del tema, de hecho no tiene nada de extraordinario ni asombroso"

"Sólo por el pequeño detalle que el chico es increíblemente atractivo"-Mencionó de forma casual Yuka.

"Me da igual"-Kagome desvió sus ojos a los de su nuevo compañero de casa que estaba sentado en una de las últimas mesas con expresión distraída mirando la ventana, segundos más tardes él giró su cara hacia ella y el contacto visual la hizo sonrojar, él le dio una retorcida sonrisa orgullosa, _Diablos_, pensó.

Jamás se había sentido tan estúpida y dominanada por una sensación como lo estaba ahora, había algo más allá de ella que le hacía buscarlo con la mirada a cada momento.

Puso una mano sobre su frente y presionó ahí para tratar de borrar todo aquel anhelo de su cabeza.

"Y entonces ¿Qué sucederá con Houjo?"-Kagome miró a Ayumi con cara de asesina, hasta cuando la seguían molestando con el mismo tema, ella no estaba interesada en él, pero sus amigas tenían una cierta obsesión de que ambos estuvieran juntos.

La verdad es que Kagome nunca se había sentido interesada por ningún chico en especial… quizás eso estaba cambiando.

_¡Ba! Tonterías_.

La clase comenzó y ella se fue a sentar en su puesto junto con InuYasha.

Justo fue el día viernes cuando llego a su casa y su madre le dio la gran noticia, el fin de semana se la había pasado en su pieza tratando de entender como sería su convivencia con él desde ese momento en adelante, estaba segura que él no sentía una gran simpatía por ella, y es que su primer encuentro no había sido el mejor de todos.

Nunca había convivido con un muchacho sin contar a el pequeño Souta y el abuelo que lejos estaban de los cánones normales de un muchacho, Souta era increíblemente activo, jamás estaba quieto y pasaba preguntando por cada cosa hasta las más inimaginables, por su lado el abuelo dado la edad estaba perdiendo cada vez más la cordura, aunque ello en ocasiones era divertido, digamos que su familia en si nunca había sido demasiado normal, más si se sumaba el hecho de que su padre había fallecido devorado por un cocodrilo, _¿Qué padre en el mundo moría así?_ Eso había dolido, pero el amor de su figura paterna por esos animales fue lo que los calmo.

Le asustaba que el nuevo inquilino pensara que no eran normales, aunque ella prefería el término '_especiales_' al menos eso sonaba más bonito, claro que si.

Lo miró de reojo, él parecía más pendiente de lo que pasaba afuera, pues mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, un gran sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas cuando vio que el reflejo de la ventana de él la miraba directamente a ella, Kagome apartó al vista y se concentró en su cuaderno.

_Soy tan psicópata_….

Caminaba tranquilamente por la acera tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera el chico que estaba a su lado.

"Caminas tan lento"-Se quejó con su voz profunda, ella lo miró de soslayo y le frunció el ceño.

"No estás obligado a caminar a mi ritmo"-Era la primera conversación que tenían desde que ella le había mostrado su dormitorio en la casa. Escuchó que sus palabras salieron con más acides de la debida-"Quiero decir, no estás obligado a llegar conmigo a casa"-Rectificó tratando de sonar calmada.

"¿Bromeas? Aun no se me da bien el camino hasta tu casa, Tokyo parece un gigante laberinto de calles"-Aquello más le pareció una excusa formada entre la marcha, por la expresión de él era fácil deducir aquello, ya que se había puesto rígido haciéndole ver más alto todavía.

Kagome entonces decidió que era el momento de tratar de ser amable, las primeras impresiones solían ser equivocadas.

"Y bueno… ¿Por qué viniste a estudiar aquí?"-Intentó forzando su voz para tratar de sonar lo más amistosa posible, él alzó la ceja izquierda y luego se tomo su tiempo para contestar.

"Sólo quería un cambio"-Contestó de manera simple encogiéndose de hombros.

"Y… um… ¿De dónde vienes?"-De acuerdo, esperaba que él le dijera algo más contundente pero al parecer esto sería más difícil de lo que había planeado.

"¿Estas tratando de entablar una conversación conmigo?"-InuYasha paro un momento su caminar y ella también tuvo que hacerlo.

"Eso creo"-Suspiró-"Pero si no quieres…da igual"

"No es eso, es sólo que creo que parecemos ser bastante diferentes"-Aquellas palabras llegaron a ella de forma tan sincera que no supo cómo luchar contra ello.

"Creo…que no lo averiguaremos hasta conocernos, quiero decir, no quiero tener una mala impresión de ti por lo del otro día"-Kagome rebusco las palabras más indicadas para formarlas en su oración-"No me gusta tener prejuicios de las personas sin conocerlas… es injusto"-Finalizó con una gran sonrisa agradecida de si misma, no podía haberlo dicho mejor.

"Supongo…"-fue la única respuesta de él, ella se sintió algo enfadada, definitivamente era bastante antisocial.

"Bueno, ¿me dirás de dónde vienes?"-Kagome acomodó su mochila en su espalda.

"De mi casa"-Contestó sonriendo engreídamente.

"Ja-Ja-Ja"-Ironizó una risa demente y fría-"Hablo en serio"-Frunció sus cejas

"Yo también"-La sonrisa de él la dejo unos momentos sin poder pensar en nada más y él pareció no querer quitar la vista de sus ojos y eso no ayudaba-"Vengo de una isla… si eso responde a tu pregunta"-InuYasha comenzó a caminar más rápido y ella tuvo que acelerar su paso.

"¿Cuál?"-Su respiración se agito un poco al tener que acelerar su paso.

"No creo que la conozcas"-Él estaba reticente a contarle, lo podía sentir, pero de todas formas quiso insistir.

"Soy buena en historia, geografía…"

"Se llama Youkten"-Ella puso cara de no tener idea de donde estaba-"Lo sabía"-Su sonrisa se expandió hasta quedar casi tirante sus mejillas-"Muy pocos saben donde esta, y es muy difícil llegar ahí"-InuYasha se silenció de forma abrupta, sentía que había dado demasiada información.

"Eso suena interesante"-Musito para si.

"Supongo"-Volvió a encogerse de hombros restandole importancia.

Para entonces ya están frente a las eternas escaleras del templo, la cual a cada extremo estaba rodeada por frondosos árboles.

"Cuando me gane la lotería lo primero que haré será poner un ascensor a esto"-Exclamó con ojos soñadores comenzando a poner el pie en el primer escalón.

"No es tanto"

"¿Bromeas? Son más de cincuenta y tantos escalones, una vez trate de contarlo y terminé aburriéndome"-Kagome puso ambas manos en cada costado de su cintura.

"Keh, tonterías"-Él se cruzó de brazos.

"Eso lo dices porque apenas llevas subiendo estas escaleras por dos días, yo llevo subiéndolas desde que tengo conciencia y se caminar"

"Keh, yo podría subir esto haciendo la invertida y caminando con los brazos"-Dijo de forma exageradamente arrogante.

Kagome lo miró desafiante por varios segundos, asique se creía muy capaz de ello, vaya, entonces tendría que comprobarlo. Los ojos de la jovencita se iluminaron ante una idea que surgió de forma abrupta.

"Muy bien, te desafió a que lo hagas, si lo haces haré tu habitación durante toda una semana"-Kagome sonrió esperando su respuesta.

"Que sean dos"-Dijo muy confiado y ella intentó de ver las posibilidades de que pudiera él lograr aquello, quizás podría subir solo unos cuantos peldaños a lo máximo quince pero sobre cincuenta y tantos más, jamás. No tenía nada que perder.

"Bueno"

"Pensándolo mejor que sea un mes, ya que no son solo unos simples escalones"-InuYasha hizo unos movimientos para alongar sus musculosos brazos.

"Como sea, solo hazlo"-Exigió ansiosa ella con la victoria en sus labios.

Lo vio entonces poner las palmas de sus manos en el suelo y alzar su tronco y piernas hacia arriba, de acuerdo eso hasta ella podía hacerlo, él con su cabeza a pocos centímetros de el asfalto le sonrió de forma orgullosa y ganadora, Kagome solo contuvo el aliento.

Observó incrédula como comenzaba a subir las escaleras, bien, ella había considerado hasta el escalón numero quince… pero ya iban pasando el treinta y dos, y no se veía en lo absoluto cansado, si no más bien subía con bastante rapides. Podía apreciar sus fuertes brazos que con cada movimiento provocaba que los músculos se notaran más marcándosele las venas también, el rostro de él estaba comenzando a ponerse un poco rojo pero eso no lo detuvo, todo su cuerpo se mantenía en una exquisita tensión digna de ver.

Siguió subiendo de manera relajada y ella empezó a creer que la apuesta no había sido lo mejor del mundo.

Fin de las escaleras.

InuYasha volvió a tener los pies en el suelo y sonrió de forma resplandeciente y arrogante.

"Tendrás que limpiar mi pieza durante un mes"-Habló con voz profunda.

"Un humano no puede hacer eso"-Trató de buscar alguna excusa.

Él pareció sensible ante ese comentario.

"¿Acaso no te parezco humano?"-Casi le gritó frunciendo sus espesas cejas.

"Yo…"-¿Un humano podía ser tan hermoso? Quizás habían algunas excepciones y definitivamente estaba frente a una, aun así no dejaría que él se enterara de lo bello que lo encontraba, bufó algo exasperada-"Un trato es un trato y lo haré"-Kagome caminó los cuantos pasos que quedaban hacia la linda casa.

"No respondiste a mi pregunta"-Presionó.

"¡Mamá ya llegamos!"-Y ella tan sólo lo ignoro.

.

.

.

-

Kagome se despertó aun sintiéndose cansada, miró su reloj y por un momento pensó que llegaría tarde a la escuela, pero luego recordó que ya estaban a Sábado, los días pasaban demasiado rápidos, ya habían transcurrido dos meses desde la llegada de InuYasha a su hogar.

Había tenido que estar todo un mes haciéndole la habitación y vaya, parecía que él con intención dejaba la pieza increíblemente desordenada, pero lo había hecho todo con demasiada dignidad.

Su madre solo se rió cuando escuchó que ella había perdido la apuesta, se había dado cuenta que su madre le tenía una simpatía muy grande a el joven de cabellera plateada, a decir verdad todos en su familia lo adoraban.

Souta lo idolatraba y decía que quería ser como él cuando creciera, quizás lo admiraba porque se parecía a uno de sus personajes de combate de su Play Station.

El abuelo lo quería porque lo ayudaba a ordenar la bodega, aunque por hacer eso se ganaba unas cuantas monedas y le criticaba a Kagome por no haber querido hacerlo, pero entrar a esa bodega eras salir con más de alguna picadura de araña, y Dios, como las odiaba.

Entonces eso la llevaba solo a ella, la única que no podía llevarse del todo bien con él, y es que en el tiempo que llevaba él en la casa la mayor parte del día se la llevaban discutiendo por alguna estupidez, primero él a veces solía comportarse de forma amable y luego ni siquiera la saludaba en las mañanas.

¿Podría ser alguien tan cambiante?

No era que le importara demasiado.

_¡Ahh!_

A quien trataba de engañar, no podía controlar esa increíble atracción que sentía por él, y cada vez que la miraba de forma indiferente eso le molestaba y le dolía, no era justo, no era que InuYasha le agradara demasiado, pero había algo, algo que ella por más que tratara de controlar no podía.

Escuchó en el piso de abajo a Souta quejarse porque InuYasha le había ganado nuevamente en un juego de Play Station, a su madre hablar por teléfono en la habitación contigua, y al abuelo afuera hablando con una persona sobre una leyenda y algo de una perla de Shikon, _¡Bah! _Las típicas historia…Decidió levantarse aunque su cuerpo le exigía seguir durmiendo, últimamente había estado estudiando excesivamente matemática porque venía un examen importantes y ella no era lo más brillante en ese ramo.

"Kagome"-Le dijo él cuando ella recién comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, definitivamente tenía un oído muy privilegiado.

"Que…"

"Tú mamá dijo que me acompañaras a el correo, necesito retirar unas cartas"-InuYasha le habló como si realmente no quisiera pedirle aquello.

"_Okay_…"-Ella se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

"**Ahora**"-Apareció detrás de ella demasiado cerca para su espacio personal.

"Déjame comer algo primero, soy humana sabes"-Kagome no vio la expresión confundida de él.

"Y yo también"-Se apresuró a decir, Kagome se giró y le vio la cara demasiado nerviosa.

"_ESO_ es obvio"-Se rió de él, InuYasha refunfuño.

"Tú no entiendes"-Murmuró creyendo que ella no lo había escuchado.

"¿Entender qué?"-Kagome se sentó recargó su trasero en el mueble de la cocina y se puso a beber su leche.

"¿Eh? Nada"

"Siempre son así tus respuestas, 'supongo y Keh', ¿Tienes alguna afición por ellas?"-Kagome observó el perfecto rostro de él que pareció darle una mirada tan seca que ella sintió que la atrapaba.

"Te esperaré en el comienzo de los escalones… perra"-Lo último lo susurró sólo para que ella lo escuchara y salió lo suficientemente rápido del lugar como para alcanzar ser golpeado por la manzana que Kagome le había arrojado-"¡Mala puntería!"-Le grito desde el living.

"Ese idiota"

InuYasha realmente no era mala persona, sólo era algo '_especial y único'_ para comportarse, quizás deberíamos utilizar el término '_excéntrico_' la verdad es que nada de él era totalmente normal, a excepción de su apariencia física claro. Si es que eso contaba ya que eran escasas las personas que tuvieran el pelo platinado.

Nació en una isla lo suficientemente alejada de todos los continentes en casi un punto muerto hacia el lado del polo sur, ahí supuestamente no vivía nadie, o mejor dicho no se gastaba dinero en tratar de llegar haya porque las condiciones del clima eran lo suficientemente malas e inestable como para que alguna persona tuviera la suficiente estupidez de aventurarse a aquellas aguas antes de encontrarse con la isla encontraría la muerte.

Sin embargo lo que nadie sabía era que ahí si habitaban personas, pero creo que el termino personas no estaría en lo absoluto bien dicho…

Se cuenta que hace unos siglos atrás un meteorito se estrello con la tierra, nada demasiado severo como para hacer colapsar el mundo pero si lo suficiente como para dotar a algunos con extraños poderes y fuerzas superiores…

Supuestamente este meteorito se había estrellado justo en la isla Youkten, pero nadie se preocupó de investigar si aquello era cierto por la escases de encontrar ahí algo con vida. Por supuesto.

InuYasha pestañeó cuando Kagome pasó su mano unos centímetros por el rostro de él llamándolo a la realidad, con cierto pesar abandono sus recuerdos en su antiguo hogar.

"¿Qué quieres?"-Dijo algo hostil cruzándose de brazos.

"Ya llegamos"-Kagome puso los ojos en blanco, que humor tenía. Nunca sabía bien como tratarlo.

"Ya"

Entraron al lugar y él le dijo que lo esperara sentada, parecía bastante misterioso, seguro quería recibir algo en privado, Kagome no se molestó en espiar más haya… bueno, en verdad al principio trato de que la curiosidad no la ahogara tanto, pero cuando él regreso con ese rostro tan serio no pudo contenerse más y mientras caminaban de vuelta exploto.

"¿Qué fuiste a buscar?"-Trató de sonar lo más normal y casual posible acompañando sus palabras con una bonita sonrisa.

"Carta de mis padres, ya sabes… 'te echo de menos, eres el hijo más hermoso del mundo' y esas cosas"-Ella lo miró a los ojos y luego a una de sus manos que tenía un sobre blanco bastante grueso… Y en su otra mano llevaba una pequeña caja similar a la de los remedios, pero esta era totalmente negra.

"Ah… ¿Y eso?"-Quizás estaba siendo demasiado entrometida pero no podía negar que él le despertaba una gran curiosidad, de echo hace mucho que quería preguntarle si se teñía el cabello o era su color natural… lo mismo con los ojos. A lo mejor esta era la ocasión de poder preguntárselo, parecía más amable que otros días, aunque eso con él siempre cambiaba.

"InuYasha"-Se sorprendió así misma cuando pronunció su nombre de una forma demasiado dulce. ¡Puaj!

Él la miró unos largos segundos al rostro, lo vio apretar más la caja y llevarse su otra mano con las cartas hacia el pecho al mismo tiempo que lo respiraba de forma más pesada.

"¿Te sientes bien?"-Kagome trato de alcanzar con su mano la frente de él, pero InuYasha se apartó de forma brusca-"Lo siento"-Dijo rápidamente regresando su mano a su cuerpo para esconderla poniéndola dentro de su polerón con bolsillos.

"¿Q-qué me ibas a p-preguntar?"-¿Estaba titubeando?, era la primera vez que lo veía decir las cosas con un cierto tono confundido.

"Es algo un poco estúpido…me da vergüenza incluso hacerla"-Tanteo el camino para ver que le respondía poniendo su mejor cara de chica apenada.

"Keh, ¿acaso me preguntaras si soy Gay?"-Bien, todavía seguía agradable.

"¡No!, aunque ya que lo dices ¿Lo eres?"

"No seas ridícula"-Bufó y luego se comenzó a reír de forma retorcida-"¿O acaso te gusto que la formulas?"-Su mirada la atravesó, Kagome abrió la boca sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban, no solo sus mejillas si no toda su cara.

"¡No seas idiota!"-Le chilló-"Ni aunque fueras el último del planeta"-Agregó con demasiada energía.

InuYasha la contempló con una expresión que ella no supo interpretar, pero de pronto se sintió demasiado mal por lo que había dicho, había exagerado, él solo había bromeado y ella lo sabía… ¿Había arruinado el buen ánimo de él?

"Entonces, ¿Cuál demonios es tu pregunta?"-Notó ella un cierto tono más agrio en su voz, aunque mantenía un rostro relajado, pero sus ojos estaban más opacos.

"Am… esto… yo…."

"¡Ya dilo!"

"¿Te tiñes el pelo?"-Dijo al fin con rostro curioso.

Espero.

Espero.

Espero.

Él la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego una gran sonrisa se extendió por su cara seguido por grandes carcajadas que inundaron todo el lugar provocando que ciertos peatones se dieran vuelta a mirarlos, ella entonces enrojeció más, ahora que se daba cuenta era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse de esa manera.

"¡¿De qué te ríes?! Te dije que era algo tonto"-Kagome casi le grito para poder ser escuchada sobre esas agradables carcajadas.

InuYasha intentó calmarse pero no podía dejar de reírse, ella tuvo que esperar pacientemente hasta que él al fin pudo contenerse.

"Es la pregunta más ridícula que me han hecho"-Se carcajeo.

"Ja-Ja-Ja"-Kagome le hizo una mueca-"Pero aun no me respondes"-Él tuvo que taparse la boca para no volver a reírse tan fuerte como lo había hecho.

"Es mío, M-I-O, y si piensas preguntarme sobre mis ojos, también son M-I-O-S"-Le aclaró manteniendo aquella endemoniada sonrisa.

Kagome pensó que no era justo que alguien tuviera una sonrisa tan magnífica que te llegara a dejar sin aliento.

Era todo tan contradictorio. Sentía que jamás se podrían llevar bien, pero por otro lado no podía dejar de ignorar esa atracción.

InuYasha suspiró meditando para si mismo de pronto lo relajado que se sentía, ¿Hace cuanto que no reía así? La verdad es que ni siquiera recordaba si hubiera existido alguna vez la oportunidad en la que hubiera podido reírse con tal ánimo. Allá lejos en su hogar todo era demasiado distinto.

El mundo humano no era tan fatídico y apestoso como lo había pensando.

Pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba más, ciertas leyes de su lugar natal… y cierta leyenda que corría por su familia… si seguía así nada bueno terminaría de su posible ¿amistad?.Si es que se le podría decir así a lo que estaba comenzado a formar con Kagome… Sabía que no podía seguir ignorándola, por más que lo había intentado, pero no había esperado encontrar a '_su otra parte'_ en un lugar como el que ahora estaba viviendo y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, su raza le estaba pidiendo algo que en términos de '_pares'_ sería normal, pero esto que estaba sintiendo desde que comenzó a vivir con los Higurashi para los cánones de su '_mundo'_ no era en lo absoluto algo normal ni menos fácil de tratar. Él intento ignorar aquello cuando Kagome comenzó a charlar sobre lo molestó que podría ser Souta cuando jugando bromas le escondía las cosas.

**Continuará…**

**¡Holas! Un capítulo mucho más largo que el anterior, ya que ahora si comienzo a desarrollar la historia : ) el cap anterior era más bien una introducción.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, espero seguir residiéndolos para saber que les parece la historia o por si tienen ciertas dudas. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**K**_**atys**_**Camui**


	3. Otra parte'

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen si no que a la Señorilla Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago esta historia por diversión, ocio y blablabla : D

"_Y no comiences a andar con celos si me tratas mal, _

_porque yo no te los quiero provocar, _

_Yo solo quiero que me quieras y ya"_

**Peligrosa Conexión**

'_**Otra parte'**_

Suspiró sonoramente por enésima vez con mayor intensidad que la anterior, iban caminando uno al lado del otro de regreso a la casa después de un aburrido día de colegio, Kagome odiaba los silencios y los odiaba mucho más si aquellos eran con InuYasha porque se sentía totalmente incomoda, lo observó de reojo y vio que él no parecía con ganas de salir corriendo como ella las tenía, al contrario, tenía un aspecto tan relajado y despreocupado que ella se preguntó porque demonios no podía tener ese control.

La situación era algo torturante _¿Podría ser alguien tan malditamente hermoso?_ _¡Oh!_ Dios era muy injusto definitivamente ¿Por qué a unos les otorgaba una belleza tan indescriptiblemente perfecta y a otros no? Y en ese _otros_ se incluía ella.

Kagome sentía que al lado de él era un feo patito que en vez de adornarlo a su lado lo empeoraba, pero claro la cosa era al revés, él opacaba la poca belleza que ella consideraba que tenía.

"Y sigues con tu rara manía de mirar a la gente tan descaradamente"-Le interrumpió InuYasha de sus pensamientos, hasta ese momento en que él hablo no se había dado cuenta de lo tan absorta que había estado mirándolo.

¡_Mou!_ ¡Que vergüenza!

"Psicópata"-Le dijo dándole una sonrisa arrogante y mirándola de soslayo.

Kagome prefirió callarse, si le contestaba comenzarían a pelear y terminarían diciéndose puras tonterías como era de costumbre… ya habían pasado tres días desde que lo había acompañado a buscar el correo, aquel día había sido el único donde pudo charlar con él de forma amena sin mofas…. Bueno en verdad él si se había burlado un par de veces de ella pero había preferido ignorarlo para no arruinar la amistosa atmosfera que habían formado… y creyó que entonces podrían comenzar a llevarse mejor pero… graso error, al día siguiente todo volvió a lo mismo y es que las discusiones que tenían eran tan infantiles, nunca lograban ponerse de acuerdo…

Si él decía que el cielo era celeste ella le decía que no… que era azul claro, si InuYasha le decía que el adorno de la mesa era feo ella se lo contradecía, si él decía que los gatos eran horribles ella le decía que eran bonitos… en lo único que lograban coincidir era que la comida de su mamá era deliciosa, que las viejas historias del abuelo eran aburridas y ambos se reían de Souta cuando uno de los dos le ganaba en su juego de Play Station… pero aquello era una porquería comparado con todo el resto de cosas donde las opiniones eran diferentes.

_¿Lograrían llevarse algún día bien?_

Recordó pequeñas ocasiones que lo había pillado mirándola… cuando ella se daba cuenta se sentía prisionera en esos magnéticos ojos, pero cuando él reaccionaba al haber sido descubierto solía decir un "_Keh_" o "_Tonta_" y se alejaba.

Kagome miró el cielo contemplando el hermoso atardecer, las nubes habían adquirido ciertas tonalidades moradas y anaranjadas formando una gama de tonalidades mezclándose ambos colores, así como el cielo se veía entre rojizo claro por donde se escondía el sol.

Otro día más.

Otro día sin poder sentirse completamente bien con aquella situación.

Otro día creciendo aquella inexplicable atracción por su ser.

Aunque aun a 'eso' no le quería dar un nombre, temía pensar en un nombre para lo que estaba sintiendo, prefería ignorarlo así se sentía mejor.

¡Qué alguien por favor le explicara porque demonios se sentía así de débil cuando estaba con él!

"¡Higurashi!"-Se escuchó a lo lejos que la llamaban, Kagome se giró reconociendo esa voz y deseando salir huyendo porque sabía perfectamente cual sería la conversación… se volteó tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa forzando sus mejillas a ser estiradas hacia arriba. InuYasha se detuvo unos cuantos pasos más lejos de Kagome y se giró también a mirar quien se les unía con cierto aire molesto. Y él que quería llegar luego para cenar, además ese humano que se acercaba olía fatal.

Un muchacho en bicicleta de color azul oscuro se venía acercando a toda prisa con una sonrisa inimaginablemente gigante en su rostro acompañado de unos ojos color grisáceo extremadamente brillantes, su cabello corto de color castaño claro se movía ligeramente con el viento.

"Hola Houjo"-Le saludó Kagome cuando estuvo el joven ya a su lado, entonces se fijó que amarrado al asiento trasero de su bicicleta tenía un par de rosas envueltas en un hermoso pañuelo… Esperaba que no fueran para ella, lo esperaba de verdad.

"Higurashi que bueno que te encontré"-Habló jadeando pero con un ánimo exagerado.

"Am…"-¿Qué más podía decir?, Oh cierto…-"¿Qué se te ofrece Houjo?"-Le preguntó de la forma más amable aunque por dentro pensaba… _Tengo hambre y no estoy de humor para rechazar citas_…

"Te quería obsequiar esto…"-Houjo se bajo de su bicicleta y bajo de la rueda trasera una especie de patita para que se sostuviera la bici, luego y con mucha delicadeza desarmó el nudo que le había hecho al asiento con las rosas rojas para sacarlas de su lugar y ofrecérselas a Kagome con una gran, gran, _gran_, _**gran**_ sonrisa.

"Om… Houjo…no sé si yo deba…"

"No te preocupes, lo sé, sin compromiso"-Se apresuró a decir.

"Que cursilería"-Escuchó decir a InuYasha de lejos, su vista se fue hacia él… estaba recargado al tronco de uno de los tantos arboles que adornaban el camino hacia el templo, mantenía su vista clavada en la de Houjo, menos mal que él estaba de espaldas a InuYasha o se hubiera muerto de miedo al ver los ojos hostiles del ambarino.

"Gracias…"-Kagome trató de corresponder aquella amigable sonrisa mientras aceptaba las rosas.

Houjo no era un mal tipo, de hecho era una muy buena persona, amable, educada y fácil de tratar, lo único que no le gustaba de él era el hecho de que a pesar de todas las veces en que ella había intentado decirle que no lo veía de otra forma más que amigo él simplemente ignoraba y seguía intentando.

Ojala InuYasha fuera más fácil de tratar… eran demasiado diferentes ambos muchachos.

"¿Y entonces qué me dices?"-Kagome lo miró sin entender bien a qué se refería-"Ir al cine… tú y yo"-Las mejillas pecosas del joven se sonrojaron levemente bajo su piel blanquecina.

"Esto…yo…"-Kagome por primera vez se dio cuenta de cuanta ilusión se podía apreciar en los ojos del muchacho.

La verdad es que al menos podría darle ella esta vez un regalo a él por el empeño y dedicación que ponía en conquistarla, y eso también la ayudaría a salir de esa rutina en que siempre se sentía sumergida. Pero tendría que aclararle que aquello sería solo como amigos.

"Bueno… me parece bien una salida de _amigos_"-Eligió cuidadosamente las palabras y enfatizó más cuando dijo '_amigos_', él entonces asintió complacidos.

"Wow, genial, te paso a recoger el sábado a las seis ¿Te parece?"-Su entusiasmo la complació de cierta forma… Houjo era un gran chico solo que no era para ella. O mejor dicho ella no lo vería jamás de otra manera.

"Claro"-Sonrió.

"Adiós Higurashi"-Houjo subió con su pié la patita de la bicicleta y se subió echando a andar con una velocidad y vigor increíble, pronto desapareció de su vista.

"Que estupideces"-Le dijo InuYasha desde sus espaldas… lo escuchó demasiado cerca, podía incluso sentir su aliento chocar con la parte superior de su cabeza, un escalofrío la invadió desde la columna vertebral hasta sus pies.

Se había olvidado completamente de él en los recientes segundos pasados. Se volteó para encontrarlo apenas a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, cada parte de su ser de pronto se sintió más alerta y más vivo que nunca, era consciente de la proximidad de una forma perturbadora, juraba casi sentir el agradable y abrazador calor que emanaba su cuerpo de forma exquisita. Su mirada tenía un matiz serio y arrogante acompañado de algo más… algo más que ella no supo descifrar, sus labios estaban fruncidos provocándole una mueca graciosa adornando su rostro hermoso.

"Am… em…"-¿Es que acaso no se le podía ocurrir decir nada inteligente?... que vergüenza. Kagome con pesar separó sus ojos de la cara de él para poder pensar mejor y juntar las palabras de manera que salieran coherentes-"No es de tu incumbencia"-Volvió a caminar pero esta vez se sentía más incomoda que anteriormente sobre todo porque sabía que él tenía sus ojos clavados en su espalda, aquello hacía que caminara de forma rígida por los nervios.

"¿De verdad piensas salir con ese chico de aspecto frágil?"-El tono de voz de InuYasha fue burlón-"Pensé que tenías mejor gusto"

"Houjo es bonito, y tú no eres mujer como para opinar"-Fijo su vista al frente evitando a toda costa mirarlo, odiaba verlo a la cara y olvidar que iba a decir.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_.

Y él también era un _idiota, estúpido, tonto_…

"Keh, no seré mujer pero… no vas a comparar a Houjo conmigo, por supuesto"-Su voz fue insolentemente altanera pero todo aquello estaba disfrazado por una gran inseguridad que trato de ocultar con su aparente caminar despreocupado e inocente.

Kagome sabía que no podía luchar contra lo que él había dicho por eso mismo cuando le contestó se dedico a observar con gran atención sus zapatos.

"Houjo es atractivo para mi"-Mintió, o que fea mentira y tan falsa, sus palabras salieron de forma atropellada. No era que Houjo fuera poco agraciado, pero no era su tipo.

"¿Estás diciendo que yo no lo soy?"-A su pesar despego tímidamente sus ojos de sus zapatos escolares para verlo…

_Idiota_, por supuesto que él era increíblemente e inimaginablemente hermoso, Kagome no creía que fuera necesario decírselo, lo debía tener bastante sabido ya por su cuenta, por algo tenía esa gran arrogancia cuando hablaba, pero al mirarlo a la cara notó en su rostro cierta expresión enfadad, desconcertada y en sus ojos la inseguridad floreciendo de forma irremediable aunque el trataba de opacarla con su sonrisa supuestamente confiada.

"No he dicho eso"-Dijo lentamente.

"Da igual"-Dio por terminada la conversación comenzando a caminar de forma más rápida dejándola atrás fácilmente.

"Oye... ¡Espérame!"-Tuvo que trotar para alcanzarlo-"¿Por qué estas tan enfadado?"

"No lo estoy y ya cállate"-Se defendió cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de caminar aceleradamente.

"A mi nadie me calla"

"Cállate"-Repitió dándole una sonrisa perfecta.

"No"

"Cállate"

"No"

"Cállate"

"No"

"No te calles"

"Si lo haré"

"Perdiste tonta"-Se rió de ella, Kagome entonces se dio cuenta que le había echo caso al momento de cerrar sus labios.

"Tú…"-No logró terminar porque inesperadamente él la cogió de la mano y la hizo correr.

"Apresúrate que tengo hambre, perra"-Dijo aun entre risas burlonas, pero Kagome no se detuvo a responderle algo e ignoro su último comentario, ya que estaba muy concentrada mirando cómo se unían ambas manos, la de ella era bastante pequeña a comparación de la de él, se veía cómodamente refugiada y envuelta en la mano de InuYasha. Y no estaba equivocada… la calidez de su mano era tal como la había imaginado momentos atrás cuando habían estado lo suficientemente cerca como para que le llegara un atisbo de su calor.

Lo comprendió, lo comprendió de forma tan perfecta… ella se estaba metiendo en un gran lio, tenía que inmediatamente dejar de pensar que él era 'bonito' y que le atraía demasiado como para alejarse, su parte racional le decía que estaba patéticamente jodida.

Desear a alguien que te trata mal o de forma indiferente no es correcto… pero había un _no sé qué_ inexplicable que la hacía sentir eso.

Su corazón estaba totalmente agitado y sabía perfectamente que no era causa de ir corriendo.

"Estúpidas escaleras"-Murmuró frustrado.

"Dije que te aburrirían"-Dijo ella con una sonrisa victoriosa.

"No lo digo por mí, yo las puedo subir rápidamente pero tú eres tan lenta"-Se quejo encogiéndose de hombros con aquella malvada sonrisa matadora y orgullosa.

"Disculpa por ser tan lenta, yo no soy el _espécimen_ que anda subiendo de cabeza abajo más de cincuenta y tantas escaleras"-Le respondió con tono falsamente enfadado. No podía estarlo…

InuYasha seguía sosteniendo de forma firme la mano de ella, y Kagome a su vez la apretaba con fuerza.

Lo vio poner cara de ofendido ante su comentario.

"Ahora verás lo que el '_espécimen_' puede hacer"-Su voz fue de una rabia que trató de contener, sus espesas cejas se fruncieron hasta casi juntarse y Kagome entendió que el momento mágico se estaba diluyendo con facilidad.

No supo cuando fue pero de un momento a otro se encontraba sobre la espalda de InuYasha, el cual estaba subiendo las escaleras corriendo velozmente, el viento chocaba con sus mejillas dándole pequeños azotes cariñosos y su pelo se revolvía hacia atrás, su flequillo se movía de un lado hacia otro, y el pelo de InuYasha que iba amarrado en una media cola también de vez en cuando le pegaba en el rostro de forma cariñosa. Debajo de su cuerpo el de InuYasha se sentía deliciosamente acogedor. Sin pensar bien lo que hacía recostó su mentón en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de él y suspiró deleitada. Lo sintió tensarse bruscamente pero no puso mucha atención. Olía bien…

_¡Qué psicópata estoy hecha…"_

"Oye no te vayas a dormir"-Le reclamó con cierto tono divertido en su voz. Entonces se alivió que no se escuchara tan irritado como lo había estado recién.

"Nah"-Kagome apretó un poco más su agarre para no caerse de la espalda de él, aunque sabía por una extraña razón que él no la dejaría caer, lo sabía gracias a la amabilidad con que tenía sostenida sus piernas.

Bueno… InuYasha no era tan mal tipo, idiota como todos los hombres quizás… pero ella sabía que él tenía algo especial… lo presentía y Kagome siempre se guiaba por su intuición la cual nunca le fallaba y ahora más que nunca tenía aquella certeza.

Llegaron arriba mucho más rápido de su lo hubieran hecho a pie. InuYasha la apartó de su espalda con rostro enfadado pero la depositó en el suelo con manos amables.

A pesar de haber subido todos esos escalones la respiración del joven era normal, ni siquiera parecía tener cansado los brazos, la había subido con mucha facilidad.

"Ge-nial"-Exclamó la azabache-"Podemos subir así todos los días, eres mejor que un ascensor"-Comenzó a reír feliz mientras daba pequeños saltitos cuando caminaba para llegar a la casa que estaba solo a unos metros.

"No seas tonta, esto no se volverá a repetir, sólo tengo hambre"-Aclaró adelantándola fácilmente.

"Procuraré que tengas hambre más seguido"-Susurró muy bajito.

"Si como no"

Ella se sorprendió de que la hubiera escuchado, juraba casi no haberlo dicho en voz alta.

Raro... muy _raro_.

.

.

.

-

"Luces muy linda Kagome"-La alabó con energía su madre cuando ella bajó las escaleras luciendo un vestido estampado en flores de tonos amarillos claros y damasco coral-"¡Necesito tomarte una foto!"-Corrió hacia el mueble que había en el living abriendo un cajón para sacar de ahí la cámara.

"Mamá no te cruces en medio, por tu culpa InuYasha me ganará"-Protestó Souta, peo la Señora Higurashi no le prestó ni la más mínima atención sólo le sonrió.

"InuYasha"-La madre de la jovencita le tapó la visión del televisor, el menor de lo Higurashi aprovechó eso para pegarle en el juego de Play Station.

"Um...Señora… no puedo…."

"¡Ven! Ven"-ordenó feliz cogiéndolo de la mano y arrastrándolo literalmente hacia la escalera donde Kagome se estaba terminando de amarrar sus chalitas al estilo gladiador que estaba de moda-"¿Puedes tomarme una foto con Kag por favor?"-Su sonrisa se intensificó más hasta casi brillar. De acuerdo InuYasha no podía luchar contra ello.

Tomó la cámara y comenzó a enfocarla mientras la madre se ponía al lado de su hija que estaba claramente sonrojada.

InuYasha se quedó como estatua por largos segundos contemplando a través del lente de la cámara a aquella chiquilla antipática que lograba ponerle los nervios de punta y le hacía saltar el corazón de forma desbocada.

Demasiado bonita.

Y se había vestido así especialmente para ver a Houjo.

_¡Maldición_! Debería hacer algo para evitar aquello, ella era su pareja desde que había nacido. Así lo profetizaban sus leyes en aquella remota isla que a nadie le importaba… o al menos aquella leí venía mejor dicho de familia, corría por la sangre de cada uno. Era como un cello o algo así, tonterías que creyó que nunca le sucederían, era algo que sabían apenas veían a la persona adecuada a la que estaba destinado a estar para ellos.

Cuando el primer día de clases la vio entrar con ese rostro aparentemente inocente y una sonrisa confiada en su rostro su corazón se desbocó palpitando tan inimaginablemente descontrolado que creyó que colapsaría. Su olor lo enloqueció y deseo saltar sobre ella y besarla en seguida o al menos pasar su nariz por su cabello y piel para poder sentir que le pertenecía. Era algo que no podían dominar, después que sucedía era irremediable y no se podía curar.

¡Pero demonios! De todas las mujeres que habían en su lugar natal tenía que venir y enamorarse de una humana. Algo que estaba total y absolutamente prohibido en sus leyes. Si sucedía el precio era simple para ella: La muerte.

Por eso había decidido tratar de alejarse lo más que pudiera de Kagome, no quería hacerle daño y la única forma era ser lo más insoportable posible para ella, tenía que alejarla antes que fuera demasiado tarde y sintiera que no podría vivir sin ella. Eso era lo que el consideraba lo peor que se podía heredar de su familia, la necesidad de tener que ser dependiente de otro.

"InuYasha"-Volvió a la realidad cuando la Señora Higurashi cariñosamente le golpeó el hombro.

"Disculpe"-Se apresuró a decir.

La sangre le hervía de celos, malditos celos que odiaba, saco la foto con el rostro tensado y le entregó la cámara a la mamá de Kagome sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha de forma descarada. No lo podía evitar.

"Me voy mamá"-¿Qué le pasaba a InuYasha? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma que la atrapaba y traspasaba? ¿Por qué parecía tan enfadado?

_¡Bah!__ I D I O T A._

Las horas se le hicieron eternas, se encontraba luchando consigo mismo para no ir y darle una paliza a ese tonto por tratar de conquistar a la mujer que desde que había nacido le pertenecía.

"_InuYasha cuando encuentres a tu pareja entonces comprenderás porque tu padre o incluso Sesshomaru se comportan de esa manera tan sobre protectora con su pareja y familia"_

"_Yo no quiero encontrar a mi pareja, eso es debilidad"_

"_Hijo cuando lo hagas te darás cuenta que será algo hermoso"-Sonrió su madre de largos cabellos caobas acariciándole la mejilla._

"_Keh, tonterías, cuando llegue me alejaré de eso"_

"_Si tú lo dices"-Se rió-"Pero lo dudo, una vez que llega… es imposible escapar…así me dijo que se sintió tú padre cuando me vio"_

El recordar aquella conversación le hizo sentirse miserable, por eso había huido lejos de su hogar… Tenía un miedo feroz a encontrar a su pareja y sentirse vulnerable. Pero vaya el destino sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo, la había encontrado de todas formas y además era humana. ¿Qué podía ser mejor?

Comenzó a pensar en volver a la isla… pero entonces estaría nuevamente huyendo y no le gustaba sentirse cobarde. El remordimiento que había sentido cuando se despidió de su mamá y ver su rostro triste por la causa de no querer encontrar a su '_otra parte'_ aun le carcomía, y había odiado hacerlo para huir por temor a eso… si volvía hacerlo entonces estaba reconociendo que había perdido.

_Lucharía._

Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas contra los celos y la necesidad que sentía por la estúpida joven.

"Tonta"

Se sentó en su cama y miró por la ventana, el firmamento haya afuera ya estaba casi oscuro y las estrellas se habían asomado. Observó la luna con cautela.

Mañana sería luna nueva, debería tomarse lo que le mandó su mamá en el correo o si no estaría en grabes problemas de exponerse y ser descubierto, esperaba no olvidar la hora exacta.

Deslizó la ventana hacia un lado y el viento le chocó el rostro con fuerza así como el olor de Kagome también.

¡Al fin había llegado!

Se obligó a permanecer en su lugar aferrando sus manos en el marco de la ventana para no saltar desde ahí y ver si estaba bien.

¡Odiaba haberla encontrado!

¡Odiaba ese estado de ansiedad!

¡Odiaba todo lo que lo hacía vulnerable, débil y dependiente!

Y lo peor era que ¡No podía evitarlo!

Kagome entró a la casa con el semblante sereno pero aquello no duró mucho porque entonces el abuelo apareció en su camino junto con Souta para bombardearle en preguntas.

"¿Y te beso?"-Souta la miró ansioso por oír respuestas.

"¿Te gusta?"-Atacó el abuelo.

"¿Qué película fueron a ver?"-Preguntó otra vez el menor sin dejarla ni siquiera responder.

"¿Es fuerte? Tiene que serlo para luchar contra mi"-El anciano comenzó a enseñar su flácido brazo.

"¡No sean ridículos!"-Kagome les gritó a ambos, su mamá asomó su cabeza desde la cocina.

"Ya has regresado Kagome…¿Cómo te fue?"

"Un segundo"-Pidió tomando aire-"Lo intentó pero no deje que me besará, nop, no me gusta, fuimos a ver Moon Child, no creo que sea demasiado fuerte pero acabara contigo abuelo, eres viejo y fue de todas formas divertido mamá"-Terminó de decir casi sin aliento-"Y no más preguntas, la conferencia de prensa ya terminó, gracias"

Los ignoró a los tres cuando siguieron preguntando cosas y subió las escaleras rápido.

No había sido aburrida la cita, Houjo era entretenido, pero por más que intento verse con él como pareja no pudo. Cuando la intentó besar fue vergonzosa.

"_Lo siento Houjo, pero no puedo"_

Y él retiró su rostro con la cara casi tan roja como un tomate pidiéndole disculpas por ser tan atarantado que a la próxima sabría comportarse, y ahí fue cuando Kagome aprovechó para tratar de dejarle lo más claro posible que jamás habría una posibilidad.

Al caminar por el pasillo oscuro se encontró con el 'simpático' de InuYasha recargado sobre su puerta con aire ausente, como si no hubiera notado que ella había llegado.

"Córrete InuYasha, vengo cansada, por favor"-Evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

"Pareces desilusionada"-Su perfectos y blancos dientes destacaron en la oscuridad del pasillo, se enojó consigo misma por no haber prendido la luz, así no se sentiría tan intimidada.

"Para nada…de verdad estoy cansada"

"_Okay_ perra, pero antes solo contéstame una pregunta"

"No quiero"

"Tú siempre me haces preguntas, ahora yo sólo pido una"-Tenía razón y ella no pudo volver a darle una negativa.

"Esta bien"

"¿Te gusta?"-Pudo ver sus ojos brillar de forma misteriosa e intensa, eran dos soles luminosos, su expresión era tan seria.

"No se eso a ti que te importa"-Exclamó bordeando el tono grosero.

"No me estas respondiendo"-Refutó molesto.

"No, InuYasha, no"

"Y… ¿Yo?"-Kagome lo observó largos segundos pensando si se había equivocado en entender aquella pregunta…

"¿Hablas en serio?"-Su voz sonó nerviosa, agradeció por primera vez que estuviera oscuro para que no pudiera ver su inmenso sonrojo.

"Limítate a responder"

"Yo…yo… no sé…yo"-Su risotada la interrumpió llenando todo el lugar con su carcajada burlesca. Se dio cuenta que había echo de tonta…

"Sólo bromeaba, mensa"-La empujó levemente para abrise paso y entrar a su habitación.

Y ella se quedó ahí parada sintiéndose la más idiota de todas las idiotas por casi decir algo que ni siquiera ella misma tenía claro.

Ese InuYasha, como se atrevía a decir eso tan serio y luego comenzar a burlarse en su propia cara.

"Estúpido"

En su habitación ahora él estaba maquinando la idea para hacer que ella lo odiara. Era algo mutuo, de eso se había dado cuenta, y eso era obvio, si ella había nacido para él, también él había nacido para ella, aunque Kagome no entendiera porque sentía aquella atracción de imán hacia él.

Tenía que hacer que ella lo odiara, lo odiara tanto que no pudiera ni siquiera guardar una pisca de simpatía por él.

**Continuará…**

**Wow! Capítulo largo a mi parecer, vamos avanzando rápido :3 pero me gusta así más.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, los leo todos, todos, todos.**

**Algo nada que ver, LES RECOMIENDO UN ANIME MUY KAWAII QUE ME VI EL OTRO DÍA, SE LLAMA ITAZURA NA KISS, LA HISTORIA ES DE COMEDIA Y ROMANCE Y ES BASTANTE ENTRETENIDA, LA PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN YOUTUBE COMO ITAZURA NA KISS SUB ESP, O EN ANI-MEDIA.**

**Besos, espero los coment y nos vemos :D**


	4. Nouvelle lune

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen , son de la Señorota Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago esta historia porque soy una ociosa y no tengo nada más que hacer con mi vida, y claro por diversión propia y de los que leen, blablabla… : )

"_Sorpresas da la vida, la vida da sorpresas…_

_¡Espera! Esto no es normal…_

_¡Espera! ¿realmente que cosa es normal en este mundo?"_

**Peligrosa Conexión**

_**Nouvelle lune**_**.**

La empujó cuando paso por su lado con deliberada intención y ella soltó una maldición siendo regañada por su madre al escucharla.

"Hija ese no es el vocabulario de una jovencita"-Le había dicho con cierto fingido tono de voz molesta. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior con ferocidad para no gritar.

Era InuYasha quien casi la había hecho golpearse con la pared cuando pasó al lado de ella, _¿Por qué no podía reprenderlo a él?_ Era totalmente injusto.

Y es que si antes él era molesto, fastidioso y burlón ahora simplemente era _insoportable_ con todas sus letras.

Kagome en sus pensamientos recurrió a un montón de palabrotas para decírselas mentalmente a InuYasha, claro sin que él supiera, aunque cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de los pensamientos de ella al verle el rostro, sus ojos fulminaban la espalda de InuYasha, quien totalmente ajeno a ella estaba tomando su leche viendo el televisor.

"Kagome"-Le llamó el abuelo por detrás sorprendiéndola, se enojó en su interior… ella que estaba tan concentrada acordándose de groserías en otros idiomas.

"Si... abuelo"-Ella se volteó para verlo, el anciano le sonrió, en una de sus manos tenía la escoba y en otra la pala para depositar las hojas-"La verdad es que mi espalda me duele mucho y…"

"Pero en menos de veinte minutos tengo clases…"-Interrumpió al hombre con miles de arrugas en su rostro, él le puso carita de un pobre ser humano desvalido-"O… eres tramposo, de acuerdo"-El abuelo cambió inmediatamente su expresión a una de felicidad y le paso con entusiasmo la escoba y la pala-"Espero no ensuciar mi uniforme…"-Murmuró bajito.

"Igual te queda feo"-Le dijo InuYasha desde el living, ella ignoró su comentario para pensar en cómo era que él la había escuchado, digamos que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que un simple susurro pudiera entenderse. Definitivamente la capacidad para oír que tenía él era sorprendente.

Kagome se dirigió sin mucho ánimo hacia la entrada de su casa y barrió con lentitud las hojas de color café amarillentas que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, esto y el viento helado le hacía entender que el otoño había llegado con mayor rapidez de la que se había podido dar cuenta.

Suspiró con desgano.

¿Cuándo las cosas volverían a su normalidad?

Recordó que hace meses atrás había deseado con todas sus fuerzas salir de la monotonía que sentía que había invadido su vida, todos los días parecían ser iguales.

Levantarse a las seis y media, irse al colegio veinte para las ocho, volver del colegio a las cinco y media para cenar, estudiar, dormir y luego volver a hacer lo mismo al siguiente día.

Quizás solo podría agradecerle una pequeña cosa a InuYasha y era que al menos con él no todos los días eran casi una réplica del anterior, siempre pasaba algo distinto… pero la antipatía que él tenía por ella era tan notoria que le llegaba a doler y hacerla enojar de una forma que jamás pensó.

_¿Cómo se puede seguir añorando a una persona… admirando a una persona, cuando esta es tan odiosa?_

Quería arrancarse con todas sus fuerzas esa estúpida sensación que se alojaba en su corazón y vientre cuando lo veía, cuando sus miradas se encontraban o cuando se cruzaban unas breves palabras aunque fuera solo para decir "cállate" o "idiota"…

Estaba segura que lo que sentía no era normal, de hecho alguien más cuerda al darse cuenta que la persona por la que sentía algo era tan molesta ya se hubiera alejado y empezado a mirar para otro lado, pero ella no podía… no podía aunque trataba.

Desde que nació… desde que tuvo conciencia de que los chicos eran diferentes a las mujeres y uno se podía llegar a enamorar de ellos jamás había sentido ningún poquito de eso con lo que sus amigas solían hablar.

No era que no le gustaran los hombres, por supuesto que los encontraba guapo, por sobre todo un actor que le gustaba bastante, pero aparte de eso ningún tipo había sido capaz de hacer saltar su corazón o de ponerla nerviosa, aunque Houjo lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas jamás le había movido ni una pisca el piso lo suficiente como para decir "_Wow me gusta_" y muchas veces llegó a creer que había algo mal en ella. Pero ahora que sabía que le estaba sucediendo se sentía una masoquista… Era natural que jamás le correspondería, porque él la detestaba demasiado o eso le dejaba entender, pero ¿Qué era lo que ella le había hecho?

Esa situación la estaba inquietando demasiado, lo iba a encarar, le iba a decir que estaba harta de su poca finesa para tratarla y de que ella jamás le había hecho algo.

_Si_, definitivamente eso haría.

"¡Estas sorda o que!"-Saltó levemente de su lugar cuando InuYasha le gritó a menos de unos milímetros de su oreja.

"¡Dolió!"-Se quejó soltando la escoba y llevándose la mano a su oreja oculta tras su sedoso cabello.

"La Señora Higurashi dice que te avise que llegarás tarde"-InuYasha se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras del templo para bajar.

"Espérame"-Le dijo apresurándose a buscar su bolso adentro, subió a su habitación y tomó su mochila con desesperación, cuando iba a mitad del living se interrumpió para mirar con incredulidad al abuelo como hacía aeróbica con su mamá imitando los gestos de dos mujeres en el televisor.

"¡Abuelo dijiste que te dolía la espalda!"-Kagome frunció el ceño poniendo ambas manos en cada costado de sus caderas.

"Um… ¿Qué? Cierto… ¡Milagro, milagro! Me he mejorado, gracias Dios…"-Ella enrojeció al no haberse dado cuenta antes que el anciano solo le había mentido para no barrer. Decidió ignorar el resto de sus alabanzas a Dios cuando miró el reloj del comedor.

"Llegaré tarde"-Se dijo para sí corriendo hacia afuera, claro, era obvio que InuYasha no la iba estar esperando, _¿Por qué creyó que lo haría?_-"Que tonta"

.

.

.

-

"Y entonces Kagome"-Yuka pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de la jovencita para atraerla más a su cuerpo y así solo ella le escuchara-"¡Que tal tu cita con Houjo!"-Um… quizás quería que todos escucharan…

Kagome se sonrojó apenada porque todos los ojos de la clase se fijaron en ella cuando su amiga intencionadamente lo casi gritó.

"¿Ya son novios?"-Ayumi tenía ojos soñadores ¿Por qué siempre le emocionaban ese tipo de cosas?

"Chicas…"-Una bola de papel interrumpió lo que iba a decir, la bola le llegó directo en la mejilla, escuchó unas risitas de sus compañeros pero ante todo destacó en su cerebro la sonrisa burlona y engreída de InuYasha que la miraba desde su lugar de forma fiera, observó las manos de él, una de ellas estaba dedicada a sacar otra hoja de su cuaderno mientras que en la otra mano ya tenía otra bola lista para ser lanzada.

Ni siquiera en el colegio podía dejarla en paz.

_Ignóralo._

_Ignóralo._

_Ignóralo._

Se repitió una y otra vez en su mente.

_Es un idiota, tonto, estúpido, engreído, orgulloso, caprichoso, hostil… Hermoso, bello. No, no, no… es la supremacía de la estupidez misma._

Cuando Kagome creyó que ya se había convencido lo suficiente con eso prosiguió a hablar ignorando las otras bolitas que le chocaron en la frente y los brazos.

"No somos novios"-Logró decir conteniendo su ira, tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible con sus amigas, miró de reojo a InuYasha que seguía preparando más bolas… que gran ocioso.

"Pero te gusta"-Eri no lo preguntó, más bien lo confirmó.

"Me agrada"-Aventuró a decir ella sólo para que sus amigas la dejaran de fastidiar, ya le daba igual lo que pensaran, si creían que ella estaba enamorada de Houjo ya no le importaba, sólo deseaba que la dejaran de acosar con tantas preguntas.

"¡Entonces te _GUSTA_!"-Dijo eufórica y triunfante Eri, pero aquello no le duró mucho porque mientras reía de felicidad una gran bola de papel le llego directo a su boca haciéndola callar, se aguantó el dolor cuando chocó con sus finos labios.

"¡Que bulliciosas!"-InuYasha le frunció las cejas severamente y la miró de forma mordaz, Eri, Ayumi y Yuka se congelaron ante aquellos ojos tan enfadados, Eri sin decir ninguna palabra se saco la bola de papel de la boca y se dirigió a su puesto de forma automática, las demás la imitaron.

Kagome cuando reaccionó ante su grosero comportamiento fue directo a la mesa de él que estaba junto a la de ella y mientras se disponía a sentarse en su silla decidió enfrentarlo.

"¡Que demonios te pasa! ¿Por qué se la has tirado a Eri? El problema es conmigo no con mis amigas"-La jovencita lucho por no gritar todo demasiado fuerte, no quería llamar la atención, era evidente la mala relación que tenían ambos pero aun así…

"Keh"-Se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.

"Claro, con eso siempre solucionas todo, eres un idiota"-Kagome apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano mirando hacia el lado contrario de él, sentía que si lo miraba olvidaría su enojo. _No era justo_.

Pensó que InuYasha diría algo más o le respondería con algún otro insulto pero sus labios se mantuvieron cerrados y su vista fija en lo que sea que hubiera afuera, en ese instante entro el profesor a la sala y comenzó a repartir una guía con una serie de ejercicios de química. Otra de sus materias no gratas. Cuando la hoja llegó a su puesto la tomo sin mucho ánimo, inclinó su cabeza para que su cabello semi-ondulado cubriera su visión de la de InuYasha actuando como cortina. Con él a su lado no era buena concentrándose, porque ese imán que él poseía la hacía pensar solo en él, en su rostro, en su cuerpo… hasta en su cabello.

_¡Kiaaa, esto es inconcebible!_

Trató de hacer el primer ejercicio pero todo se volvió peor cuando lo escuchó suspirar con mucha calma a su lado.

_¡No es justo!_

.

.

.

-

Podía sentir mil olores distintos a medida que avanzaba, algunos de miedo, otros de desconcierto y algunos de excitación provenientes la mayoría de mujeres, los seres humanos eran bastante predecibles para él. Le parecía divertido que la mujeres se dieran vuelta descaradamente a mirarlo aunque eso también le resultaba incomodo, era como si lo fueran a devorar o a saltar sobre él. Ninguna de ellas en absoluto le interesaba, él solo quería a una persona y la persona que quería desesperadamente estaba prohibida. Para que ella viviera debía resignarse a eso y además no quería sentirse débil, no estaba esa palabra en su vocabulario.

Al menos sabía que lo estaba logrando y estaba resultando mejor de lo planeado según su punto de vista, cada vez que Kagome lo veía un olor a enfado y algo más… un olor dulce de fondo que no sabía cómo describir lo llenaba todo…. Lo embriagaba, pero al menos sabía que ella siempre se enojaba cuando estaban cercas, eso lo tranquilizaba porque entonces no habría ningún lazo más…

¿Lo tranquilizaba realmente?

_¡No!_

Pero prefirió engañarse mentalmente.

Kagome no se había ido con él de regreso al colegio y era entendible, pero le molestaba que se hubiese ido con ese tal Houjo.

_¡Maldición!_

Aun recordaba la forma en que ella había dicho _me agrada_, había sonado de su boca de forma tímida pero a la vez esperanzada. Le había dicho a él que no le gustaba… ¿_Acaso le había mentido?_ Pero si _ambos habían nacido para estar juntos_… Estaba casi un noventa por ciento seguro que los sentimientos que él tenía hacia ella eran casi los mismos que ella debería tener hacia él.

Entonces una duda lo embargo.

_¿Y si se había equivocado?_

_¿Y si sólo él la deseaba locamente?_

_¿Y si ella realmente no estaba ni una pisca interesada en él y esta vez la regla de la __'Otra parte'__ no se cumplía?_

Todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para alejarla sería en vano…

Su interior le quemaba, odiaba sentirse confundido, no era que siempre estuviera seguro de sí mismo, pero prefería aparentarlo… sin embargo así como estaba no tenía ni siquiera la fuerzas para hacerlo.

Llegó a los interminables escalones del templo, miró a ambos lados para verificar que no estuviera nadie mirándolo, cuando estuvo seguro que no lo observaba ninguna persona dio un salto gigante que lo llevó en un pestañeo hacia la casa de los Higurashi a una velocidad que lo hizo desaparecer.

Nadie se dio cuenta.

Había estado vagando por mucho rato, cuando entro la Señora Higurashi lo recibió con una hermosa sonrisa pero cambió abruptamente su expresión a una de preocupación.

"¿Y Kagome?"-Preguntó tratando de no sonar demasiado alterada.

"No sé… se fue con un _tal_ Houjo"-Era evidente que ese muchacho no le agradaba, se deducía fácilmente por: uno por la gran mueca que había dicho al pronunciar su nombre y dos la acides con que salieron sus palabras.

"Oh, Houjo…"-El rostro de la mujer cambió a uno de total picardía, lo miró a los ojos como si estuviera indagando en su alma y él esquivo su mirada avergonzado-"Houjo es un buen chico"-Comentó con cierta intención escondida.

"Keh"-Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a dirigirse al living.

"¿No te dijo a qué hora volverá…?"

"¡Kagome llegará tarde!"-Dijo entusiasmado el abuelo que estaba escuchando escondido detrás de la puerta del baño-"Hija ¡Tendré bis-nietos!"-Comentó feliz.

"Abuelo pero que cosas dices…"

"¡ESO **NUNCA**!"-Gritó InuYasha con una fuerza que los dejó congelado a ambos, él sintió su corazón acelerarse, su cuerpo temblar y su vista volverse borrosa… la sangre se agolpeó en su cabeza molestándole y las venas de su frente y brazos se marcaron más…

Se percató de las miradas asustadas de la que ahora podría considerar su familia provocando que la vergüenza y la confusión se apoderaran en su rostro formando una expresión triste y unos ojos nostálgicos.

La Señora Higurashi salió de su estado al ver su cara.

"Hijo ¿Estás bien?"-Trató de acercarse a él, pero InuYasha se lo impidió con un gesto.

"Disculpe…"-Dicho esto se giró y se fue a su habitación tratando de sobre manera calmar la inestabilidad de su cuerpo.

Quizás esto estaba comenzando a superarlo.

.

.

.

-

Las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que había pensando, al menos ahora estaba mucho más tranquila consigo misma, le había pedido unas disculpas formales a Houjo por haberle hecho ilusiones y al parecer él al fin había decidido rendirse o tomarse un tiempo para después volver a la carga.

Cuando entró a la casa su madre estaba terminando con Souta de poner los cubiertos para cenar.

"Hija, al fin has llegado"-Exclamó contenta mientras la abrazaba.

"Siento preocuparte, no pensé que me demoraría tanto"-Kagome correspondió al cariñoso abrazo de su madre.

"¿Entonces ya son novios?"-Preguntó Souta con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

"¿Tendré bis nietos?"-Se apresuró a interrogar el abuelo dejando a un lado el diario que había estado mirando tan atentamente.

"¡¿Qué?!"-Chilló muy agudo-"Nada de eso, ustedes están locos"-Kagome blanqueó los ojos-"Miren, cuando tenga un novio créanme que serán los primeros en saberlo"-Volvió a chillar un poco menos fuerte.

"Ya, ya…"-La señora Higurashi le palmeó el hombro-"¿Puedes ir a buscar a InuYasha a su habitación y avisarle que vamos a cenar?"-Kagome la miró por unos segundos congelada en su lugar, pero la sonrisa amable de su mamá le hizo tomar el suficiente valor como para aceptar.

"Si…"

Kagome subió con exagerada preocupación y el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho. Dudo varios minutos frente a la puerta del chico de malgenio. Tomo aire suficiente y golpeó con los nudillos la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada… Esperó, esperó y esperó, pero ningún movimiento logró captar su atención desde el otro lado, volvió a intentarlo pero nuevamente nadie abrió la puerta o respondió.

Con nerviosismo y manos temblorosas giró la manilla suavemente… en su interior todo estaba oscuro, salvó por una tenue luz que llegaba del farol de afuera gracias a que las cortinas aun seguían corridas.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando lo vio… estaba dormido sobre su cama con aquella ligera luz llegándole en el rostro. Se veía maravilloso, totalmente irreal y con rostro de ángel.

_¿Un ángel podía ser tan fastidioso?_

Todo lo que escuchaba era el acompasado respirar de él.

"InuYasha…"-Dijo con un volumen bajo acercándose a él lentamente evitando hacer mucho ruido.

Cuando estuvo solo a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara de él fijó su vista en lo que había sobre su cabeza…

¿Acaso se creía perro? Se burló para sí, cuando se percató que sobre su cabeza había dos orejas de forma puntiagudas características de una raza de perros japoneses.

Se sintió mareada, había olvidado por completo de respirar, exhalo hondo y llevó sus manos suavemente hacia las divertidas orejas para tocarlas y lograr sacárselas, primero tiro muy débil y no lo consiguió, luego ejerció un poco más de fuerza y tampoco lo consiguió… InuYasha se removió a pocos centímetros de Kagome lentamente… ella se apresuró a quitar sus manos del lugar donde las tenía pero no lo logró conseguir. Y fue sorprendida…

InuYasha agarró su muñeca y abrió sus ojos dorados, ella se vio claramente reflejada en ellos a pesar de la oscuridad, los ojos de InuYasha resplandecían atrayéndola, capturándola…_enamorándola_.

"InuYasha…"-Intentó hacer un esfuerzo por recordar para que había subido, pero no pudo hacerlo.

InuYasha la tiró hacia su cuerpo y alzó su cabeza de forma inesperada y rápida, lo suficiente para que sus labios se contactaran, se acomodó mejor sentándose en su cama teniendo a Kagome sobre él y llevó su mano libre hacia la cabeza de ella para presionar ahí con más energía provocando ondear el beso.

Kagome ni siquiera logró darse cuenta en que momento logró corresponderle el beso, todo sucedió demasiado borroso, de un momento estaba tratando de quitarle aquellas orejas que por cierto no se escapaban de su cabeza con nada y el segundo después se estaban besando.

Era como si no se pudiera separar de él, su boca le correspondía como si tuviera mucha experiencia, cuando aquello estaba resultando ser su primer beso, pero sentía que sabía hacerlo, se aferró al cuello de él con todas sus fuerzas y su corazón latió de forma desbocada depositándose un suave calor por todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera completa y nada le faltara.

Cuando comenzó a sentir aquello fue empujada hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas hacia el colchón de forma brusca.

"¡Que demonios haces en mi pieza!"-InuYasha se había levantado de su puesto de forma tan rápida que ella juro verlo desaparecer y luego materializarse al otro extremo de la habitación.

El ambarino tenía el rosto igual de confundido que ella, sus ojos seguían resplandeciendo y aquellas orejas a pesar del bruto movimiento seguían igual de intactas, buscó con su mano el interruptor y prendió la luz.

"Yo… mamá dice que esta lista la cena"-Desorientada y con un inmenso sonrojo en sus mejillas se levantó de su lugar tratando de aparentar calma y confianza.

"¿Qué crees que hacías?"-Aquello no sonó enfadado… sus palabras salieron sinceras…

"Yo no fui la que me abalance…"

_¿Acaso seguía dormido…? Bah, se está haciendo el idiota con intención._

"Kagome veté de aquí… ¡Maldición! Es peligroso"-Dijo con toda la frustración que pudo expresar, golpeó con su puño la pared de cemento, al retirarla dejó marcada su mano ahí… ella no pasó por alto eso.

InuYasha tenía una fuerza descomunal, un oído agudo… y habilidades extraordinarias como correr rápido y subir escalones con la cabeza hacia el suelo… y le gustaba ¿usar orejas de animales…? aunque ahora que se daba cuenta parecía que tuviera pilas aquellas orejas de perro… se movían levemente ante cualquier ruido… Y por cierto ¿donde estaban sus orejas humanas? Vaciló un momento en esos pensamientos… llevaba el pelo suelto… estarían de escondidos bajo su cabellera…

"No te entiendo, primero me besas y luego me gritas ¡Eres tan confuso! Detesto sentirme así"-Explotó caminando hacia él.

"Kagome no te acerques"-Advirtió con todo amenazador pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para evitarlo.

"¿Qué significan esas orejas que andas trayendo?"-Se veían muy reales ahora con la luz de la lámpara encendida.

Lo vio palidecer, llevarse sus manos a la cabeza y tocar las orejas de can de forma brusca, sus ojos seguían resplandeciendo.

"¿Te pusiste lentes de contacto?"-Preguntó acercándose aun más a él.

"¡Mierda! Kagome ya vete…"-La tomó del brazo y abriendo la puerta la jaló hacia fuera.

"Pero InuYasha…"

"Dile a la Señora Higurashi que no tengo hambre…"-Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Kagome quedó totalmente desconcertada, se quedo ahí parada como si fuera una estatua, lo escuchó decir mil groserías y maldiciones y algo sobre un '_Mamá dijo que lo debía tomar a esa hora…'_.

Suspiró fuertemente, a ella se le habían quitado las ganas de cenar…

Se llevó los dedos a los labios… aun sentía la fogosidad de la boca de él… había sido un beso dulce. Un primer beso dulce y a la vez pasional, pero de la forma en que había terminado no se parecía en nada a como había soñado su primer beso.

Bajo al primer piso aparentando un rostro feliz y excusando a InuYasha sin dar más detalles.

¡Como era que lo había olvidado! Hoy día era Luna nueva… la tan esperada _**N**__ouvelle __**l**__une_, y él por estar cansado se había quedado dormido olvidando tomarse el remedio que su mamá le había mandado en el correo junto con el dinero y una carta. Si hubiera consumido eso no hubiera tomado las características normales que tenía su cuerpo. Sus orejas humanas hubieran seguido en su lugar para pasar camuflado en el mundo humano, y sus ojos que en las noches se transformaba como dos faroles luminoso para ver mejor tampoco hubieran sufrido cambios y seguirían como los de cualquier persona.

Al menos Kagome había pensando que eran lentes de contacto y esas orejas de juguete… pero había algo en su mirada que demostraban la suficiente astucia como para descubrirlo, si no tenía más cuidado todo estaría perdido.

Sin embargo lo que más le preocupada era haberla besado, no lo había pensando, solo se había dejado llevar por su instinto cuando su nariz olfateo su dulzón aroma y su respiración le chocó la frente.

Cuando estaba en su estado normal sus instintos lo hacían a veces actuar sin pensar…. Y como era de esperarse habiendo encontrado ya en ella su pareja eterna su cuerpo había pedido lo que él tanto anhelaba. Si algo tenía que agradecer de ocupar aquella asquerosa y agria medicina era que con su ser transformado en humano lograba mantener sus instintos resguardados.

Esperaba con todo su maldita alma que Kagome olvidara lo que había sucedido aquella noche, porque tendría solo una alternativa y sería ignorar lo que ella preguntara… pero conociéndola no se conformaría con eso.

**Continuará…**

**¡Hola! Ñeee, tras días de querer actualizar al fin lo hago, pero vez que ocupaba el pc alguna cosa pasaba y terminara retrasándolo, otro capítulo más o menos largo a mi parecer.**

**: )**

**Gracias por los geniales, cooles, y sexys comentarios que me hacen : D! sin ustedes no seguiría teniendo tanto animo como para continuar, aquello realmente da energía para seguir shanaannanana (8)**

**Ajaajaa.**

**Quería aprovechar de responder un comentario que me llego de**_**sasY¡, a mi me gusta usar el entrecomillas porque a mi parecer se ve más bonito, no sé… no me gustan los guiones xD, manía mía xD y gracias por tu comentario, cualquier otra duda no vaciles en preguntarme :D! wiii.**_

**Nos vemos en la próxima continuación.**

**Bye amores (L)**


	5. Visita

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de la señorototaaa Rumiko

;D hago este fanfics por diversión, ocio y para entretener a los fans de este hermoso anime/manga.

Charán.

"_Debo decir que nunca me han gustado los misterios,_

_No soy buena resolviéndolos…_

_Pero tú me haces desear hacerlo_"

**Peligrosa Conexión**

_**Visita**_**.**

Kagome miró el televisor sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención, a su lado su madre se reía sobre algo que seguramente había escuchado de aquella caja mágica que tanto todos en el mundo amaban. Si hubiera estado con más animo quizás se hubiera reído con ella pero… no podía estarlo… aun en su estomago sentía aquella molesta pero a la vez placentera sensación de sentir cierta tención de vez en cuando, como si fuera un hormigueo… claro, claro eran las malditas mariposas que la gente solía describir cuando estaba….

Kagome suspiró y se levanto de su lugar decidida a pensar mejor aquello en su habitación.

"¿Te vas a acostar ya cariño?"-Su madre la observo fijamente y Kagome sabía que lo que ella trataba de hace era indagar en sus ojos para saber que le pasaba, era muy perceptiva.

"Estoy cansada y mañana tengo el club de basquetbol, me tendré que levantar más temprano de lo normal"-Kagome actuó un bostezo gigante y se tapó con la mano poniendo cara de sueño.

"De acuerdo, que amanezcas bien ¿Puedes revisar que Souta haya apagado el televisor por favor?"-Pidió con voz amable y una sonrisa dulce en su rostro la mujer.

"Sip, buenas noches"-Ella le lanzó un beso a su mamá con la mano y se perdió en el pasillo que la llevaba a las escaleras, los subió lentamente con el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho.

Se sentía emocionada, confundida, sorprendida, asustada y qué más daba ya… lo _quería_, aunque pareciera una locura y su sentido común le dijera que no era bueno ella no podía evitarlo, estaba más allá de si quisiera _o_ no… como si no pudiera huir de eso, como si fuera casi una _necesidad el desearlo_.

Caminó con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido en el pasillo, era lo suficientemente tarde como para que estuvieran todos durmiendo. Se dirigió a la puerta de Souta y sin tocar abrió, el pequeño niño dormía con la boca abierta babeando la almohada y como si su madre fuera adivina, él había olvidado apagar el televisor y la luz de la cómoda.

"Pequeño asustadizo"-Susurró mientras pasaba suavemente su mano por la cabellera oscura de él.

Salió con sigilo y se fue a su pieza, pero antes de entrar se quedó unos segundos contemplando la puerta que correspondía a la habitación de InuYasha…

_¿Qué estaría haciendo_? Lo más probable era que siguiera durmiendo… agudizó más su oído y eso la ayudó, podía escuchar la voz de InuYasha algo opacada, apoyó su oreja en la puerta de la pieza de él y con mucha atención trató de escuchar lo que más podía… Parecía hablar por teléfono con alguien…

"¿Qué…? Pero es que lo olvidé…"-hubo una gran pausa, sonaba lo suficientemente molesto y desesperado como para que ella quisiera entrar a su habitación y entablar una conversación cualquiera… si lo hiciera él la maldeciría hasta cansarse-"¡Maldición!"-Dijo con suficiente fuerza que desde su propia habitación y con la puerta cerrada lo hubiera escuchado-"No puedo esperar hasta la próxima _**N**__ouvelle __**L**__une_… eso será demasiado y ¿Qué haré con el colegio?"-Nuevamente un largo silencio se hizo presente… Kagome deseó con todas sus energías poder saber que le decían desde el otro lado-"¿Por qué tiene que venir él? No puede ser otro… Miroku quizás…Esta bien… ya, ya…Adiós mamá"-Kagome apenas escuchó que habían finalizado la conversación con el mismo cuidado que había tenido antes abrió la puerta de su pieza, pero antes de que pudiera entrar la puerta que daba a sus espaldas ya había sido abierta, se giró a mirarlo para regalarle una sonrisa que aparentara inocencia. Pero él ni siquiera la vio, la ignoró y se fue hacia el baño con una mano tratando de tapar de forma torpe aquellas orejas de… juguete demasiado reales.

"Ya cálmate"-Se dijo para si en la seguridad de su cuarto, corrió las cortinas para admirar la noche sin luna, siempre eso le ayudaba a aclarar su mente.

InuYasha sin duda tenía un algo…. Un algo que lo hacía diferente en todas las formas a un chico común y corriente de su edad, había que ser muy tonta como para no notar eso.

Si se fijaba detenidamente partiendo de su cabello hasta el color de sus ojos, era diferente a cualquier ser humano supuestamente normal, además la forma en que se movía era siempre con gracia y masculinidad, su cuerpo era muy desarrollado para un chico de diez y siete años que no se ejercitaba, porque desde que estaba viviendo en la casa con ellos jamás lo había visto levantar alguna pesa o hacer ejercicios para mantenerse en forma sin considerar que comía como un enorme oso polar sin alimentarse después de una larga temporada.

Luego y muy ligado a ello le seguía su impresionante belleza irreal que dejaba boca abierta a cualquier mujer y quizás a algún hombre… había algo en él que lo hacía ver increíblemente atrayente, no era porque a ella le gustará que pensara en eso, sino que también había escuchado a alguna chicas comentar sobre ello y además cualquiera que pensara que InuYasha no era hermoso estaría claramente ciega o sus formas de ver la belleza eran demasiado complejas.

También estaba su fuerza descomunal, aun recordaba como con toda facilidad y sin verse agitado había subido las largas e interminables escaleras del templo sin ninguna gota de sudor y una respiración calmada acompañada por esa sonrisa sexymente arrogante… y no era solo en eso, había escuchado de Houjo que InuYasha era demasiado rápido en las clases de educación física, que su rapidez era demasiado imposible de igualar… además de que podía levantar los equipos de gimnacia sin mostrar ningún esfuerzo, como si estuviera alzando una rosa… ¿Podría ser eso así de cierto? No lo había visto con sus ojos eso y vaya que desearía verlo, Houjo no tenía motivos para inventar aquello…

Y por último y no menos importante estaban: Su increíble audición, podía escucharla murmurando a una distancia increíblemente lejana y le respondía como si hubiera estado a su lado, o ella era muy sorda o él definitivamente tenía algo anormal… tan anormal como dormir con orejas falsas de perro… Pero ¿Qué tan falsas eran? Kagome se sintió estúpida preguntándose aquello último… de verdad estaban comenzando a afectarles de forma severa todas aquellas historias de leyendas que narraba su abuelo en cada oportunidad que podía…

Recordó también sus ojos brillando con una intensidad como si fueran dos ampolletas de muchos watt que casi encandilaban…

De pronto se sintió increíblemente abrumada al no poder entender nada, al no poder comprenderlo ni saber porque estaba pensando en todo eso… decidió irse a dormir, pero por más que trató no lo consiguió y al final recién cerró los ojos cuando el sol ya comenzaba a asomarse por el cielo y solo faltaban unas dos horas para que tuviera que ir al colegio.

.

.

.

-

Ella trató de hacer como si no las hubiera vistos para eludir de una forma mucho más práctica las preguntas que sus amigas querían hacerle, pensó que si se iba por el pasillo que por lo general nadie transitaba estaría a salvo, pero para su suerte (la cual no tenía) se encontró frente a frente con Eri quien la miraba con una sonrisa misteriosa.

"Hola…"-Kagome se vio obligada a saludarla, puso su mejor cara de niña buena y paciente y esperó el bombardeo.

"Supe lo de Houjo"-Claro, para que molestarse en decir 'Hola'

"Eso…"

"Kagome ¿Acaso te gusta alguien más?"-Atacó Eri con la mirada penetrante y una sonrisa suspicaz.

"Yo…"

"Por cierto ¿Por qué Taisho no vino hoy al colegio?"-La interrumpió sin percatarse de que la jovencita había fruncido el ceño ante su nueva pregunta-"Ya lleva como tres días sin aparecerse…"-Eri enrosco un mechón de pelo en su dedo de forma casual.

"Vaya… estas muy interesada en todo lo que él hace"-Sus palabras salieron con una acides increíble y en su interior se molestó ante esa preocupación que trataba no aparentar.

"¿Estas tratando de insinuarme algo Kagome?"-Eri alzó sus cejas sorprendida-"Yo sólo preguntaba, últimamente estas muy irritable"-Kagome cerró sus manos en un puño a cada costado y conto mentalmente hasta diez… mejor que contara hasta cien, su paciencia era muy pequeña-"Pensé que se habían peleado y quería ayudar…"

"Pelearme con InuYasha es como el desayuno de cada día y no sé porque ha faltado"-Bufó mirando hacia la gran ventana que estaba en el pasillo, afuera podía ver a un grupo de amigos conversando.

"Quizás Ayumi tenía razón"-Se dijo para sí.

"¿Qué dijo Ayumi?"-Pidió cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión picará de Eri.

"Nada importante"

"No me mientas"

"De verdad"-Acompañó sus palabras poniendo un rostro inocente.

"Eri"

"Kagome"

"Somos amigas, entre amigas no hay secretos asique dímelo"-Su voz esta vez sonó con mayor autoridad.

"De acuerdo… si lo dices así"-Tomó aire y esquivo la mirada de Kagome para contarle-"Ella piensa que te gusta Taisho, no me preguntes el porque cree eso"-Se apresuró a decir cuando vio como la fulminaba con la mirada Kagome-"Viven peleando asique dudo que eso sea verdad, pero ella dio una explicación convincente, algo de que los polos opuestos se atraen y otras tonterías más… debo irme, adiós"-De pronto Eri tuvo una urgencia por salir huyendo, y bueno cualquiera en su sano juicio lo hubiera hecho al ver la expresión endemoniada de Kagome, incluso cuando la muchacha se dirigía a toda prisa hacia las escaleras Kagome le siguió mirando con ojos furibundos.

"Esa Ayumi… siempre tan perceptiva"-Susurró lo último muy bajito, se dedicó a mirar unos segundos más a los que abajo disfrutaban conversando y no tardo en ver a Eri aparecer también yéndose casi corriendo-"Al menos así me dejará tranquila unos días…creo…"

La verdad es que Kagome no tenía mayor información sobre el porque InuYasha no había asistido a clases, ella se había levantado lo suficientemente tarde como para llegar atrasada gracias a su poco sueño del día anterior, había pensando que InuYasha ya se había ido pero al llegar al colegio se dio cuenta de que él no había ido, en la primera hora pensó que quizás al igual que ella se había quedado dormido pero al no aparecer en el resto de la siguientes horas concluyó que simplemente el no iría al igual que lo había echo los días anteriores.

La joven llego a la casa arrastrando los pies.

_Malditos escalones, juro que cuando sea millonaria comprare o una escalera mecánica o un ascensor._

Fue su primer pensamiento apenas abrió la puerta de su casa.

"Ya llegue"-Grito débilmente para ser escuchada por quien fuera que estuviera cerca.

"Kagome"-El abuelo apareció desde la cocina asomando solo su cabeza-"¿Quieres venir a ayudarme?"

"Oh, no gracias abuelo, no caeré otra vez"

"Kagome tu eres mucho más joven que yo que soy un pobre viejo decrépito que cuenta historias"-Trató de convencerla, pero ella no estaba para esos juegos.

"¿Dónde está mamá?"-Lo ignoró, el hombre suspiró y se dedico a terminar de secar los platos que le quedaban del almuerzo.

"Arriba, preocupada"

"Preocupada ¿Por qué?"

"InuYasha"-Souta apareció tras ella con la expresión alarmada, vestía una polera azúl con una franja roja en la mitad y unos pantaloncitos de cotele que lo hacían ver tiernos, pero Kagome no se dedico a pensar en lo adorable que se veía sino más bien la sola palabra que rondaba en su mente era 'InuYasha'.

"¿Qué… qué le pasó? ¿Por qué no fue a clases hoy ni los otros días?"-Su corazón comenzó a bombear dolorosamente y sus pulmones de pronto los sintió secos.

"Dice que le duele el estomago, mamá trató de darle un remedio pero ni siquiera quiso abrir la puerta, mamá está tratando de convencerlo, lleva todos estos días tratando de hacerlo"-Le explicó el menor de los Higurashi mientras abría la nevera y sacaba una cajita de jugo.

Kagome no escuchó por completo lo que dijo Souta, ella no había querido involucrarse en el asunto de que InuYasha faltara a clases, pero si su mamá estaba preocupada… se dio cuenta que algo iba mal asique decidió correr hacia las escaleras e ir a la habitación de él, ahí se encontró a su madre con el rostro tenso y golpeando ya casi cansada la puerta.

"De verdad, Señora Higurashi ya se me pasará"-Respondió InuYasha por enésima vez a la mujer.

"Pero hijo no has comido nada desde ayer, deberíamos llevarte al médico"-Intentó pedir al igual que lo había estado haciendo desde hace tres días.

"No, gracias"-Le dijo desde el otro lado.

"¡InuYasha!"-Le gritó Kagome golpeando la puerta apartando a su mamá con cuidado-"Abre en este mismo instante"-Exigió chillando con todo lo que sus pulmones le podía dar.

"Oblígame, perra"-Lo último lo dijo más bajo pero de igual forma lo escuchó, el muy idiota había tenido la suerte que su mamá se había dirigido al baño sin decir nada, como diciéndole _"te lo dejo a ti" Oh vaya, gracias mamá_….

"Tienes preocupada a mamá, si le vieras la cara"-Estaba furiosa, hace tiempo que no veía a su mamá con esa expresión y él comportándose tan indiferente, además aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir estaba también preocupada… solo quería verlo para saber que estuviera bien.

"Ya le dije que no hay de que preocuparse y déjame en paz, tu voz me produce naucias"-¡Aush! Eso le dolió a Kagome quien se mordió el labio inferior de tal forma que logró abrírselo levemente sacando un poquito de sangre.

"Oh no"-Se dijo para sí cuando se percató de eso… aunque el dolor que sentía por su labio roto no se comparaba en como se apretaba y estrujaba su corazón por dentro, de pronto se sintió pesada y creyó que no podría volver a mover su cuerpo.

¿De verdad era normal que alguien cuando quisiera a otra persona se sintiera así…? no se lo explicaba, era como si ya no tuviera fuerzas…

"InuYasha"-intentó otra vez, su voz se quebró en la última sílaba y ella tuvo que obligarse a respirar hondo para no llorar-"Yo… ¡De acuerdo idiota, si te quieres pudrir adentro entonces hazlo!"-Así estaba mejor, era mucho más placentero y menos doloroso transformar su sufrimiento en ira y decírselo, pero claro las estúpidas lágrimas ahí estaban corriendo por sus mejillas. Esto era intolerable.

InuYasha golpeó la pared al escucharla decir aquello con tanta rabia… pero lo que más le había molestado era oler sus saladas lágrimas y saber que había sido por su culpa.

"Mi '_otra parte'_… esto no debería ser así"-Dijo mientras se miraba al espejo que le había puesto la mamá de Kagome en su habitación día atrás, concentró toda su atención en su reflejo, estaba sin polera asique su musculoso cuerpo se veía en un espectáculo digno de ver, sus ojos no brillaban tanto como el día anterior… porque aun no era de noche, pero cuando lo fuera destellarían como dos mini soles, sus orejas seguían sobre su cabeza y se movían apenas sentían algún ruido… ¿Cómo iba a salir así? ¡_Maldición!_ Si solo no hubiera olvidado tomar su medicina… lo peor es que solo se podía tomar en _luna nueva_ y a una hora exacta, pero claro, justo él tenía que quedarse dormido… y ahora tendría que venir su amigo y enemigo Kouga a traerle la pócima que le daría la solución, como si fuera la persona que más quisiera ver…

Fijó sus ojos en su propia boca… aun podía recordar el sabor de Kagome y como ese olor lo había enloquecido, daba gracias que había tenido la suficiente fuerza para alejarla o si no de seguro ya la hubiera marcado como suya y entonces todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerla alejada del peligro serían en vano, aunque todo se le hacía insoportable preferiría vivir sabiendo que existía Kagome a tenerla y luego perderla para no volver a verla jamás. Si, esa era su decisión, sería feliz sabiendo que ella existía… aunque con eso tuviera que dejarla atrás… y luego cuando ella formara su vida más adelante le perteneciera a otro… se consolaría con que Kagome realmente era de él…

Pero eso no era suficiente como para tranquilizarlo, de echo solo pensar en que ella besara a otro lo enfermaba. Aunque la gran mayoría de veces pensaba que haber llegado a vivir en el mundo humano había sido el peor error de su vida no se arrepentía de su decisión, de todas formas había conocido a Kagome y sabía que alguien había existido para él aunque siempre hubiera dicho que no quería conocer a esa persona.

Por supuesto que nunca había deseado sentirse débil como ahora lo estaba por ella, pero también mil veces se había preguntando si realmente había nacido alguien para él y ahora que lo sabía una parte de su orgullo se sentía mucho más tranquilo, aun así había el destino tenido la brillante idea de hacerlo enamorarse de una humana, lo más prohibido para ellos.

_Vaya, muchas gracias destino, eres estupendo._

Pensó con amargura.

Y las horas pasaron y tres días también…

"InuYasha te dejaré el desayuno en la puerta"-Escuchó a lo lejos que le decía la Señora Higurashi desde el otro lado, él se sobó los parpados con el dorso de su mano teniendo cuidado de no llegar a rosarse con sus filosas garras.

"Ya…"

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Mejor que ayer"

"Estaré abajo por cualquier cosa"-Le dijo ella como lo llevaba haciendo desde que a él se le había ocurrido la idea de vivir encerrado en su pieza. Sólo se escapaba al baño cuando estaba seguro que estaban todos en otras partes de la casa.

Cuando sus sensibles oídos le hicieron comprender que no había nadie cerca abrió la puerta y con una rapidez increíble levantó la bandeja del suelo y la entro en casi una milésima de segundo.

Su olfato lo alertó de un olor conocido que hace tiempo no olía… _¡Al fin había llegado el muy chucho apestoso!_

El timbre sonó y como nadie se movió ni lo más mínimo para ir a ver quién era Kagome tuvo que levantarse del suelo en donde estaba cómodamente viendo una película para ver a quien se le ocurría molestar.

Al momento de abrir la puerta y ver quien los visitaba su rostro se transformó en del aburrimiento a uno de gran sorpresa. Una parte de ella se sintió totalmente aturdida por la increíble belleza del hombre que estaba frente a ella, tenía los ojos celestes casi calipso, fuertes y penetrantes, su piel era aceitunada y perfecta, parecía ser suave, su sonrisa era demoledora, igual de increíble que su rostro y su cabello negro como la noche que lo tenía amarrado a una cola brillaba con la luz del sol.

"H-hola"-Atinó a decir aun impresionada, si no conociera a InuYasha creería que el sujeto que estaba frente a ella era el más hermoso del planeta… sin embargo para ella el joven que ahora estaba encerrado en su pieza sin duda era el más bello.

"Hola hermosa"-Le dijo con voz aterciopelada-"¿Aquí vive InuYasha?"-Preguntó con una sonrisa seductora.

"Umm…si"-Ella con dificultad se movió y lo dejo pasar-"¿Quién lo busca?"-Preguntó sin aliento.

"Kouga, un amigo"

"¿Amigo?... ¿De la isla?"-Kouga la miró sorprendido cuando ella le dijo eso… él solo asintió.

"Espera un momento le iré a decir que lo buscas…"-_Si es que se atreve a salir de su pieza._

"Ese tonto de InuYasha, abrió más la boca de lo que le correspondía…"-Murmuró el moreno cruzándose de brazos. Respiró hondo llenándose del dulzón olor de aquella muchacha que lo acababa de atender… un olor muy tentador.

"¿Quieres un jugo?"-Le ofreció la Señora Higurashi con una sonrisa y acepto.

"In…"-Se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió, InuYasha tenía sobre su cabeza un polerón puesto tapándole toda su cara, cabeza y parte de sus hombros. Ella lo miró atontada ¿A que jugaba?-"Estas cada vez más loco, te ha hecho mal el encierro"

"Keh"- En vez de bajar por los escalones saltó desde el segundo piso hacia el primero. Kagome lo siguió bajando como la gente común y corriente tratando de acostumbrarse a aquellas extraordinarias destrezas de él.

_Raro_… tan _raro_…

¿Acaso trataba de taparse la cabeza y los ojos por…? Nah…

Kouga disimuló unas carcajadas cuando lo vio.

"Vaya InuYasha, te vez más lindo así"-Le dijo estallando en carcajadas burlonas.

"Keh, idiota, gracias a esto no puedo ver tu fea cara"-Espetó con dureza.

"Y yo no veo tu deformidad también"-Contra-ataco.

"Vamos a afuera a hablar"-InuYasha abrió la puerta encontrado la manilla a tientas y salió seguido por Kouga.

Kagome los observó muerta de curiosidad… ¿Debería seguirlos? Eso estaba mal.

¡Una mierda lo que estaba mal! Ella tenía muchas dudas… y quería obtener respuestas…

**Continuará…**

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien, ojala les haya gustado el cap :3 y eso no tengo mucho que decir.**

**Como siempre gracias por los comentarios, LOS LEEEEEEEO TOOOOOOOODOOOOOOS.**

**Besos**

**PD: No sé…. Si quieren conversar o algo así conmigo agréguenme a Facebook :3 como Katys Camui, si quieren claro y eso.**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	6. Diferente

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko, pero me los rapté muajauajua.

Hago este fanfics por ocio, diversión mía y de los fans de este anime/manga.

_**Nota previa**_: ._. _Cambié las comilla por el guión_ por recomendación... En fin, _si es lo correcto_ lo acepto. : D (más aclaraciones al final del capítulo)

"_Y entonces supe…_

_que las cosas mágicas e imposibles existen."_

**Peligrosa Conexión.**

_**Diferente**__._

Seguía debatiendo en su interior el cruzar la puerta y dirigirse a donde habían ido o quedarse ahí con todas sus dudas, ya habían pasado varios minutos, su mamá afuera preparaba un asado, el olor de la carne en la parrilla se había extendido por todo el lugar siendo difícil poder percibir algún otro aroma que no fuera el del delicioso asado que preparaba la mujer.

-Ese aroma…-Respiró hondo el joven moreno para llenar sus pulmones del olor-Se me hace agua la boca.

-Aguántatelas, que no te quedarás para almorzar-Se apresuró a decir InuYasha que aun seguía con el polerón cubriendo su cara.

-Lo siento, pero la Señora ya me invitó y yo no puedo ser tan descortés perro-Kouga le guiñó un ojo y apoyó su espalda en el grueso tronco de uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban la casa.

Kagome se escondió entre uno de los arbustos que daban hacia donde estaban los dos hombres, intentó no ponerse tan, _tan_ cerca pero si lo suficiente para poder escuchar lo que decían.

Desde su posición podía ver al moreno de perfil e InuYasha aun cubriendo su cara.

-Ridículo-pensó para sí.

-Oye InuYasha, ya déjate de jugar y sácate esa cosa de la cabeza-La voz de Kouga sonó con un leve tinte de exasperación.

-Espera-Kagome lo vio hacer un gesto con su cabeza y mover su nariz de forma graciosa, como si estuviera oliendo el aire-Mmm con el olor de la carne no puedo sentir algún otro efluvio…. Esto es molesto-Enarcó una ceja y escrutó alrededor en busca de algún movimiento sospechoso, estaban algo lejos de la casa, solo se podía ver parte del segundo piso desde ahí ya que el resto era cubierto por los árboles.

-Como si no te hubieras expuesto lo suficiente ya olvidando de tomarte tu estúpida medicina idiota-Él roló los ojos y le dio una sonrisa burlona, InuYasha frunció las cejas y se quitó de su cabeza el poleron tirándolo al suelo con algo de furia.

-Jajaja-Kouga comenzó a reír a carcajadas de un volumen aun mayor del que lo había hecho en la casa anteriormente-Extrañaba ver esas ridículas orejas, casi olvidaba lo bueno que era burlarse de ti.

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par tratando de procesar lo que estaba viendo y lo que estaba diciendo Kouga… ¿De verdad eran reales esas orejas…? Y más aun ¿Quién era Kouga?... Si eran amigos ¿Por qué se veían como si se quisieran matar?

-Tú, maldito idiota, yo sabía que no era buena idea que vinieras, pero claro, mamá y su _traten de llevarse bien si son primos_ ¡Puaj!- InuYasha imitó fallidamente la voz de su madre saliéndole más como un alarido agudo.

-InuYasha, más te vale no tratarme mal o si no…-Kouga se llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón color caqui, cuando sacó su mano de ahí le mostró con una sonrisa arrogante un frasquito de vidrio con un líquido color amarillo-Sabes bien que ahora dependes de mi-InuYasha lo miró con todo el odio posible que pudo sacar desde lo más profundo de su alma, no le agradaba estar así de débil y dependiente de Kouga.

-Si quieres lárgate, puedo vivir el resto de mi vida aquí con un gorro-Bufó cruzándose de brazos y enojándose consigo mismo por no haber ideado eso antes.

-Como si con ellos pudieras esconder tus ojos que brillan como luces fluorescentes y tus garras-La sonrisa de victoria que le dio el joven no le agradó en lo absoluto al muchacho ambarino.

¿Qué podía decir ante eso? Dependía totalmente de aquel chucho apestoso aunque no lo quisiera admitir, estaba entre sus manos, sin él no tenía escapatoria, la única solución sería volver a la isla, pero no quería eso, prefería seguirse muriendo de celos a dejar de ver a Kagome, y ahí estaba lo otro, esa dependencia que se había creado en su ser, esa exigencia que ni él mismo entendía de tener que estar a su lado cada día. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de los demás? De una cosa estaba seguro: La situación apestaba.

-Kouga dame la poción y lárgate, sé que no quieres estar aquí aguanto mi olor como yo tengo que soportar tu hediondo efluvio-InuYasha le enseñó los dientes y desde su pecho salió un extraño gruñido.

Kagome enterró sus dedos en la tierra aun tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, a sus espaldas el humo del asado se extendía por el cielo disolviéndose cuando llegaba a cierto punto en lo alto.

-Antes debes responderme ciertas preguntas perrucho-Kouga le dio una sonrisa orgullosa y luego se sentó en el suelo acomodando mejor su espalda en el tronco, dándole a entender que no sería tan fácil obtener lo que quería, el ambarino suspiró enfadado blanqueando los ojos.

-¡Kouga!-Gritó enojado, ahora no solo le enseñaba los dientes, también había puesto su brazo sobre su pecho y haciendo un movimiento con sus manos había logrado que estas se alargaran un poco más.

Oh, oh… de eso Kagome no se había dado cuenta aquella noche, había pasado por alto que sus uñas ya no eran eso, si no que garras… tragó duro, se veía demasiado amenazante, en su mirada se deslumbraba que no duraría en golpear a su ¿amigo? Si no conseguía lo que quería.

Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo, pero más de miedo fue de emoción, todo se estaba volviendo cada vez más misterioso y ella quería saberlo todo. Por sobre todo ¿Para qué era esa 'poción'? de la que tanto hablaban y más que nada ¿_Qué era en verdad InuYasha?_

-Quiero saber ¿Por qué viniste aquí? Con que fin abandonaste la isla y viniste a estos lugares tan alejados para nosotros… ¡Para que mezclarte con los humanos!-Kouga apretó el frasquito ante los ojos de InuYasha.

-Eso a ti no te interesa-Bufó, trató de tranquilizarse, gritando y peleando solo causaría llamar la atención de alguno que estuviera justo por algún lugar cercano a donde estaban.

-¡Ja! Yo solo quiero saber que tan estúpido puedes llegar a ser, no es que dude que lo seas, porque se que eres el mayor idiota del mundo, pero venirte a meter a este lugar es tan de tontos, ¿Qué pretendes? acaso ¿Dejarnos al descubierto a todos?

-¡Yo jamás haría eso!-Le interrumpió bruscamente frunciendo sus cejas hasta casi tocarse una con otra.

-¡Entonces! Como olvidas tomarte lo que debes, solo a un tarado le pasa eso-Kouga lo miró con ojos hostiles.

-Yo…eh, ¡Keh! Tonto-fue lo único inteligente que pudo decir al no tener respuesta.

-Más te vale que no te haya visto nadie así.

InuYasha lo ignoró y miró hacia otro lado tratando de mantener su pose despreocupada.

-No me digas que alguien te vio, perrucho.

-No te incumbe.

-¡Sabes que si! Además…-Kouga posó unos dedos sobre su mentón como si estuviera analizando algo- ¿Por qué esa joven humana que me abrió la puerta huele casi perfectamente delicioso, y digo _casi,_ porque hay un dejo en su aroma que me recuerda a ti y tú miserable presencia?-Kouga fijó los ojos en la figura frente a él tratando de escrutar lo más posible algún indicio que desenmascarara ese rostro que parecía no estar prestando atención a lo que él decía, y lo consiguió, InuYasha aunque trató de contenerse abrió sus ojos de sopetón y apretó ambos puños a cada costado- ¡Vaya perro! Asique he dado en el clavo.

-No sé de que hablas, dame mi medicina-Gruñó más fuerte que la vez anterior y se puso en posición de pelea.

-No me has respondido nada de lo que he preguntado-Kouga se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a jugar con el frasquito entre sus dedos.

-Mira idiota me vine porque quise, y no sé nada de lo que me has dicho de Kagome, eso es todo_. ¡AHORA DAMELO YA_!

Se estaban refiriendo a ella, Kagome casi se tuvo que tapar los oídos cuando InuYasha gritó lo último demasiado fuerte para su gusto.

¿Por qué se referían a ellos como humanos?

-¡Ja! Como si pudieras ganarme, siempre has sido un monstruo idiota-Kouga le lanzó el frasquito que se dirigió tan rápido a InuYasha como lo haría una bala, Kagome apenas pudo ver el movimiento del moreno y como el muchacho que tenía aquellas orejas de animal la recibía como si nada-Tengo hambre.

Sin decir más Kouga corrió hacia la casa tan rápido que casi pareció desvanecerse. Kagome observó incrédula aquello y agradeció que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia cuando pasó a escasos centímetros de su lado, o eso creyó…

Kagome se dispuso a desaparecer sin ser notada por el ambarino que miraba el cielo con aire enfadado, se arrastró lo más suave que pudo enterrándose piedrecillas en las rodillas, maldijo por lo bajo haberse puesto un pantalón cortísimo en vez de unos largos.

InuYasha se giró hacia su dirección al sentir aquel ruido, caminó hacia lo que había llamado la atención en una posición casi amenazadora. Cuando la vio su corazón se paralizo. ¡Como no se había dado cuenta antes de su presencia! ¡Maldito olor de aquello que cocinaba la Señora Higurashi que había logrado bloquear su sentido del olfato!

-Kagome-Su voz salió prácticamente en un murmullo apagado.

-Ehh…yo, ¿Has visto mi aro? Lo estoy buscando, jeje-Rió nerviosa reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haber creado alguna excusa más creíble-Creí haberlo perdido por aquí…-Se comenzó a poner más histérica en su interior al ver aquellos ojos que la observaban de forma vacía, las cejas espesas de InuYasha comenzaron cada vez a fruncirse más dejando ver su molestia.

-¡Estabas espiando!

-No, yo…

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?-Tomándola desprevenida la agarró por los hombros y la zamarreó.

-Me lástimas-Logró decir algo asustada por la presión que él le daba con sus manos, las garras que tenía estaban comenzando a incrustarse en su piel-Duele… ¡InuYasha!

-Kagome-Se escuchó a la madre de los hermanos Higurashi gritar de muy cerca el nombre de su hija.

InuYasha la soltó y apretó sus puños a cada lado, trató de ignorar al culpabilidad que lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta que en la blusa de color amarillo claro que estaba usando Kagome comenzaban a aparecer pequeñas pintitas de sangre. Le había echo daño, en su desesperación la había lastimado.

¡Que clase de idiota era! Había provocado heridas, aunque fueran pequeñísimas en el cuerpo de la mujer que era su destino.

Kagome miró el suelo inundándola un montón de sentimientos, a decir verdad no dolía lo de sus hombros, era como si te hubieras pinchado con una aguja algo gruesa, pero que no te haría chillar de dolor, sin embargo lo que la hacía sufrir y poner ese rostro deprimido y triste era la reacción de InuYasha.

InuYasha al escuchar los pasos de la Señora Higurashi acercándose se apresuró a buscar su poleron y volver a ponérselo en la cabeza manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Aquí están!-Dijo feliz haciendo su aparición la mujer-Esta lista la carne, vengan a almorzar-Agregó dando una deslumbrante sonrisa y no se movió hasta que los dos comenzaron a seguirla.

Antes de acompañar a los demás en la mesa, InuYasha fue a beber la poción, de forma instantánea su verdadera forma desapareció, dejando orejas de humano, uñas de humano, ojos de humano.

El almuerzo transcurrió con una gran tensión, era demasiado palpable que casi se podías percibir un choque eléctrico recorriendo toda la mesa. Kouga le decía a cada momento algo pesado a InuYasha y se dedicaba a alabar a la Señora Higurashi por su comida y al mismo tiempo le decía a Kagome que era una joven muy hermosa, aquello tenía a InuYasha al borde del colapso, él por su parte no disimulaba su enojo y su rabia de tener que compartir la mesa con Kouga, tenía un semblante tan enfadado que hubiera espantando hasta el más vil de los ladrones o asesinos, el abuelo le contaba al aire (porque nadie le ponía atención) una de sus leyendas que tanto amaba, y Souta se dedicaba a darle el brócoli que no le gustaba al gato de la casa por debajo de la mesa, pero cuando su mamá se percató de eso inmediatamente lo reprendió. Kagome se había mantenido sin decir ninguna palabra, cuando Kouga le decía algún piropo ella solo le sonreía vacíamente y volvía a poner atención a su plato intacto.

.

.

.

-

-La poción durará justo hasta la luna nueva… luego deberás tomarte la que te mandó la Señora Isayoi hace tiempo-Le dijo en un susurro mirándolo por sobre su hombro para que solo InuYasha pudiera escucharlo.

Kagome los había seguido de la forma más silenciosa que había podido, ocultándose detrás de un tronco grueso que estaba cerca de las escalera del templo, puso su mano sobre su boca para que sus respiración no sonará tan fuerte, ya había asumido en el transcurso de la tarde que InuYasha era más que un simple muchachito venido de una isla donde nadie sabía donde quedaba… él no era normal, ni se asemejaba a ningún joven que hubiera conocido en su corta vida… él era algo especial… lo sabía.

-Dile a los de la isla que se pudran-Soltó InuYasha acompañado de una carcajada-Kouga solo asintió, desde pequeños la relación de ellos siempre había sido así, se odiaban y se golpeaban para luego actuar de forma casi cordial, claro al estilo de ellos.

-Le diré a tu mamá que no duermes en las noches porque te da miedo la oscuridad-Se burló comenzando a marcharse.

-¡Adiós Kagome!-Gritó Kouga con una risita traviesa, ella se sonrojo y lo único que atinó a hacer fue salir de su escondite y agitar la mano despidiéndose de Kouga con el rostro más inocente que pudo.

Esperó hasta que la figura de él desapareció de su vista para acercarse a InuYasha con la pregunta ya formulada en su mente, pero antes que pudiera decir algo él se volteó y suspirando profundamente le dijo.

-Supongo que quieres saber quien soy en realidad… y dado lo estúpidamente entrometida que eres ya no tengo alternativa.

**Continuará…**

**: D Hola! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo, traté de mantener lo más posible la relación que siempre se ve en el manga/anime de Kouga con InuYasha en el fics, espero haberlo logrado bien : D!**

**Respondiendo comentario de **_**Floppy-IDon'tCareWhatYouThink**__**:**_

_Le pregunté a mi profesor de lenguaje y me dijo que la RAE acepto tanto Diez y siete como diecisiete, en lo personal desde pequeña me enseñaron a escribir Diez y siete._

2. Olvidé ponerlo en cursiva : ) acepto mi error u.u

3. Ya cambie lo de las comillas, soy abierta a la sugerencias y consejos.

4. _**Necesito**__ realzar los rasgos físicos de InuYasha para que se note que es diferente a los demás no solo en fuerza, o habilidad, si no que también en físico. Por lo demás su personalidad sigue intacta n_n_

**Gracias por tu preocupación de dejarme comentario y hacerme saber tu opinión y si algo no te parece del todo correcto.**

**Y eso sería.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS : ) SON EL MOTOR QUE A CUALQUIER ESCRITOR DE FICS LE EMPUJA PARA PODER SEGUIR DESARROLLANDO SU IMAGINACIÓN.**

**Y eso.**

**Byee!**

**(L)**

_**PD: Subí un One-Shot llamado "Volver a vivir" me interesaría mucho saber sus comentarios/opiniones sobre él porque lo ocuparé para un concurso de fanfics en un foro y quiero saber que tal esta n.n**_

**Ahora si.**

**BYEEE!**


	7. Verdad a medias

**Aclaraciones:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha NO me pertenecen (aunque así lo quisiera) sólo los secuestre por un momento, le pertenecen a la reina del manga Rumiko Takahashi : D

Hago esta historia por diversión propia y de los fans de este anime/manga y también porque tengo traumas de ser escritora (profesional) no satisfechos : ( lalalala (8)

"_Y ahora lo único que se me ocurre pensar es…_

_Que no se qué pensar…"_

**Peligrosa Conexión**

_**Verdad a medias.**_

Ella apretó más sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él al igual que los brazos alrededor del cuello, no quería caerse, no sabía a que velocidad iban pero de lo único que estaba segura era que caerse no sería nada bueno.

-Me estrangulas-Le reclamó moviendo un poco su cabeza para que aflojara el agarre.

-Lo siento-Susurró cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Cuando Kouga se fue e InuYasha la sorprendió espiando al parecer provocó que él no tuviera otra alternativa más que contarle que era realmente. Sin embargo cuando InuYasha le dijo '_Conversaremos en otro lugar'_ no se imaginó que sería tan lejos ni que el viaje sería de esa forma. Ella sobre la espalda de él con un miedo atroz a caerse y él saltando y esquivando los árboles del bosque que rodeaban el templo a una velocidad impresionante que hacía que el viento azotara su rostro con mucha fuerza. Aunque contradiciéndose ella misma, la sensación de libertad que a la vez se sentía era fantástica. Pero era mejor pensar en lo duro que estaba el suelo ahí abajo.

InuYasha se detuvo bruscamente cuando pensó que ya estaban lo suficientemente apartados para hablar tranquilamente y sin avisarle que la bajaría simplemente se movió algo brusco y ella cayó al suelo de espaldas golpeándose.

-¡Ay, duele!-Se quejó mientras se intentaba sentar y se sobaba la espalda con una mano-Podrías haber avisado.

Él la ignoró por completo y de un salto se sentó en una de las ramas de un árbol al azar que había escogido, desde ahí tenía un dominio mejor de todo el lugar así podría estar alerta en caso de cualquier percance. Observó el rostro confundido de Kagome que para ese momento se había sentado sobre una piedra amplia y se seguía sobando la espalda con su mano. Sintió un dejo de culpa, pero no podía ser más delicado con ella, no iba en su personalidad el serlo y además si hubiera seguido un segundo más en contacto con su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto loco. Tenía el olor de ella pegado en su ropa y aquello lo hacía sentir ligeramente mareado.

El silencio era casi absoluto, solo era interrumpido de vez en cuando por los propios sonidos de la naturaleza.

InuYasha no sabía como comenzar y mientras se debatía interiormente el como abordar el tema la irritación de Kagome aumentaba.

¿Para qué la había llevado tan lejos si luego iba a guardar silencio?

InuYasha suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, el decirle _que era_ delataría a toda su raza y aquello le causaba una molestia, pero por otra parte el contárselo también le ayudaría a desahogarse un poco. Aunque claro, no tenía para nada pensado confesarle que ella era su '_otra mitad'_ ni nada de eso, sería lo peor que podría hacer, la condenaría a morir y solo imaginarlo le daba una punzada de dolor que trataba constantemente de ignorar.

-InuYasha, vas a decir algo o me trajiste aquí solo para mirarnos las caras- Kagome prefirió dar el primer paso comenzando a hablar ella- Escucha no era mi intención espiar…

-No mientas.

-De acuerdo… Si fui a esperar conscientemente-Reconoció esquivando la penetrante mirada de él en lo alto, bajo la cabeza y se concentró en ver el suelo con fingido interés mientras hablaba-¿Pero qué querías que hicieras? Primero te salen esas oreja que en su comienzo creí que era de juguetes pero que por lo que escuché hoy si eran reales, luego tus ojos que brillan fuertemente, tus garras… tu fuerza extraordinaria… como cuando subiste en la escalera sin la respiración agitada, y también está la velocidad que tienes… y casi lo olvidaba, tu capacidad para escuchar perfectamente un susurro aunque uno este muy lejos de ti… con todo eso rondando mi cabeza _¿Cómo no iba a tener preguntas y querer saber lo que realmente eres?_ Considerando lo poco que te gusta responder mis preguntas-Dio un suspiro y alzo la cabeza para mirarlo.

InuYasha se quedó por un momento en blanco, no se había imaginado que Kagome fuera tan observadora, pero el no hacerlo lo estaba perjudicando ahora, ni siquiera podría tratar de buscar una excusa a aquellos sucesos, no podría huir de la verdad, de su origen.

-Kagome-La aludida asintió suavemente-Primero que nada, prométeme que lo que te contaré no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Lo prometo-Se apresuró a decir con energía, InuYasha no dudo en que ella decía la verdad, aun así quiso darle un tono más serio cuando pronuncio sus siguientes palabras.

-Si le cuentas a alguien… yo te mataré-Cuando lo dijo evitó mirarla pero olió su confusión, eso no era lo que quería lograr… su cometido era asustarla.

-No serías capas.

-No dudes de mí, ni de lo que te digo, perra-Intentó que su voz fuera dura y frío.

Kagome se abrazó a si misma quizás… _¿No había sido tan buena idea que se dejara llevar tan lejos?_ Pero había algo… algo que le hacía pensar que InuYasha jamás sería capaz de lastimarla a pesar de lo bruto que solía comportarse.

-Tú tampoco dudes de mí, lo prometo, no le contaré a nadie… yo solo quiero saber la verdad, InuYasha-Arrastró su nombre con cierta dulzura y él intento ignorar aquello para comenzar con su historia que la pondría en peligro sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé sobre la isla?-Comenzó acomodándose mejor en la rama.

-Sí, la isla Youkten-Dijo mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

-Me sorprende que aun te acuerdes del nombre.

-Sólo me llamo la atención el nombre-Sonrió algo nerviosa, la verdad era que ella no olvidaba nada que tuviera relación con InuYasha.

-Youkten es casi un punto ciego, el clima es muy severo, sería imposible para un humano común y corriente vivir ahí… pero no siempre el clima fue así en la isla, y por ello llegaron a vivir un grupo de personas, el asunto es que pasado el tiempo cayó un meteorito a esos territorios y bueno… fue tal el impacto que originó cambios tanto en el lugar como en la gente que estaba ahí…

-¿Cómo a los dinosaurios?-Se aventuró a preguntar con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No nos compares con eso-bufó molesto-Ah… pero si algo así-Se encogió de hombros.

-Me estás diciendo que provienes de una isla en donde un meteorito cayó y cambió los genes de ustedes… ¿Qué eran simples seres humanos?-Kagome trató de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar con lo que acababa de preguntar.

-Sí, algo así. No soy un humano totalmente, o quizás no lo soy para los cánones comunes, como has podido presenciar tengo ciertas habilidades extraordinarias-Lo último lo comentó con una sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa inflando su pecho.

-Ya lo creo… Tus orejas…

-También son por lo mismo, lo que cayó provoco que nuestro ADN se alterará.

Ella inhaló profundo, una parte de su cerebro se negaba a asimilar lo que él le estaba contando, parecía tan de película, pero increíblemente al mismo tiempo tenía lógica con lo que él demostraba _ser._

Entonces nuevas preguntas se alojaron en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no se dieron a conocer a la gente?...-Decidió comenzar por la más sencilla y que sabría que él respondería.

-Porque intentarían hacer experimentos con nosotros al ver que tenemos genes alterados, de seguro nos tendrían en laboratorios como si fuéramos bichos raros.

Aquello tenía mucha coherencia… conociendo como eran los seres humanos, apenas veían algo distinto o lo despreciaban o hacían experimentos como si no tuviera valor.

-Entonces InuYasha… sabiendo ese peligro ¿Por qué decidiste venir?-Se atrevió a preguntarle al fin, vio en la expresión de él primero molestia, luego enfado, después solo un rostro serio e inexpresivo.

-Razones personales-Fue lo único que dijo.

-Solo preguntó porque encuentro que departe tuya es temerario venir aquí sabiendo las consecuencias que podría acarrear-Intentó con eso poder convencerlo de que le dijera su motivo, realmente eso era lo que más la tenía intrigada ahora que sabía la verdad de lo que era…

-Quería saber cómo era este mundo, eso es todo-Dio por finalizada el interrogatorio cuando saltó de su lugar quedando frente a ella, le dio una breve mirada y luego comenzó a caminar por donde habían llegado.

-¡Espera! Aun tengo unas dudas…

-Ya te dije lo fundamental, ahora solo guarda silencio o ya sabes las consecuencias-Le dio una mirada por sobre su hombro y Kagome casi tembló ante aquellos ojos severos que pudo observar.

-No es nada sobre tu vida haya… aunque tenga muchas dudas sobre eso, tan solo quiero saber como hiciste para que desaparecieran tus orejas… y ¿Por qué en luna nueva volvieron?

Lo escuchó suspirar, volteó para volver a quedar frente a ella, eso le hizo sacar una sonrisa a Kagome al entender que le respondería.

-Ya te dije que donde vivo es un lugar muy poco accesible, de hecho, es impenetrable a no ser que nosotros mismos salgamos de ahí, para un ser común sería imposible… alrededor de la isla en las profundidades del mar hay una cueva submarina difícil de localizar pero en donde hay una hierba que al mezclarla con el agua de uno de los ríos de la isla te puede ocultar tu verdadera forma, algo así como una pócima… era la solución más rápida a mi problema cuando decidí venir, por eso el efecto no dura demasiado, solo hasta la luna nueva-Se cruzó de brazos advirtiendo por el rostro de Kagome que vendría una siguiente pregunta… Esto lo estaba desesperando, mientras más tiempo pasaban a solas más ganas le daban de abrazarla…o _besarla_.

-Eso fue lo que fuimos a buscar al correo la otra vez-Musitó bajando su mirada al suelo al sentirse observada de forma profunda por InuYasha, a veces no sabía como interpretar sus miradas, lo único que ella sabía era que la absorbían, la atrapaban y cautivaban.

-Sí.

-Entonces ¿Cómo fue que yo te vi transformado y para que vino Kouga?-Se apresuró a preguntar viendo su disponibilidad ante el asunto.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas.

-Por favor, son las últimas que hare-suplicó, él solo roló los ojos.

-Cuando me viste fue porque había olvidado tomarla… tenía que hacerlo a una hora precisa… y Kouga me trajo una poción que pudiera tomarme mientras espero la siguiente luna nueva- él se dio cuenta del rostro de 'no entiendo' de Kagome y se esforzó e intentó no perder la calma por explicarle bien-La que me mandaron se debe tomar en un día determinado a una hora determinada y su efecto es más duradero, la que me trajo Kouga solo durará la cantidad justa para la luna nueva, es en caso de 'auxilio' o algo así.

-¿En ese caso no te hubiera salido más fácil traer esa?

-No me la traje porque dura menos y es muy difícil de conseguir. Ni siquiera sé como lograron obtenerla-_Debo estarle agradecido a Kouga aunque ni en mis peores pesadilla se lo diré, Keh! _Pensó para sí.

-Entiendo-Susurró.

-Ahora volvamos-Kagome fue pillada de sorpresa igual que hace momentos atrás cuando él la jalo sobre su espalda y la hizo sujetarse firmemente a su cuerpo. InuYasha comenzó a avanzar con gran rapidez sintiéndose menos ahogado que antes, como si ya se hubiera quitado un gran peso de sus hombros.

-Gracias, InuYasha-Se atrevió a decir finalmente ella, el saber que aquel secreto era solo de los dos la hacía sentir que ahora sabía mucho más de él, que tenían cierta _conexión_… pero por sobre todo a pesar de saber que él no era un muchacho normal no podía evitar sentir aquella sensación en su corazón, ese calor agradable y a la vez tortuoso.

-¿Por qué?

-Por contarme algo tan importante para ti-Se acomodó mejor en su espalda y apoyó su mentón en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de él, su respiración le llegaba a InuYasha dándole un ligero cosquilleo en la zona… su respiración se agitó, se concentró en el camino para no girar su rostro y besarla.

-No tenía otra opción-Dijo con una voz un poco más ronca de lo usual.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si solo ¡quédate quieta!-Le ordenó agarrando con firmeza sus muslos para que no se pudiera mover mucho.

Kagome decidió guardar silencio y obedecerle no quería que terminaran enfadados aquella noche, mañana quizás si, pero ahora no.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se encontraron con su madre subiendo las escaleras para irse a dormir, ella se dio vuelta a observarlos apenas sintió la puerta de entrada cerrarse a sus espaldas.

-Hola ¿Dónde fueron?-Preguntó con una centellante sonrisa imposible de poder engañar.

-A dar una vuelta-InuYasha se dirigió a la cocina después de dar su respuesta.

-¿La pasaron bien?

-Algo así-Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me alegra que se estén llevando mejor, buenas noches Kag, ¡Buenas noches InuYasha!-Le gritó para que la escuchará desde la cocina, aunque Kagome dudó que eso fuera necesario sabiendo que él escuchaba perfectamente desde cualquier lugar, considerando eso ahora tendría que evitar el hablar en voz alta lo que pensaba.

-_Bye_ mamá-Cuando la vio desaparecer de las escaleras se fue también a la cocina, no se había dado cuenta cuanta hambre tenía hasta llegar ahí.

InuYasha estaba sentado en la mesa mirando la nada mientras bebía un vaso de leche de chocolate. Ella también se sirvió un vaso de leche y se sentó a su lado sintiéndose de pronto muy nerviosa y sin saber que decir, trató de poner toda su atención en el sabor de la leche en su boca pero no lo consiguió porque inesperadamente el rostro de InuYasha se puso frente a ella a unos escasos centímetros, sus respiraciones se mezclaron y de pronto ella quedo con la mente en blanco.

-Inu…-Intentó decir pero la palabra no se armaba con coherencia, él acarició con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla de ella con una ternura en su rostro que la conmovió, cuando se disponía a imitar su gesto él se apartó bruscamente y se fue del lugar sin decir nada.

Kagome se quedo ahí, con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho, la respiración entre cortada y sin saber que pensar ante lo sucedido.

Así de confundida se fue a acostar y aunque creyó que le costaría dormirse fue todo lo contrario, las emociones del día la hicieron caer rendida.

Entre tanto InuYasha en su habitación se recriminaba por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no había podido evitarlo, habían estado demasiado tiempo solos, había intentado controlarse de todas las formas posibles, pero su aroma, su rostro, todo era un imán que le provocaba desearla y poder aunque sea abrazarla con libertad.

¡Como le desesperaba la situación!

¿Por qué él no podía ser un simple humano? Si así hubiera sido todo sería mucho más fácil.

Por primera vez en su vida odiaba ser diferente a los humanos corrientes, era algo que jamás se había cuestionado, pero ahora, con toda sus fuerzas quería pertenecer a ese mundo y como odiaba eso.

La vida era un tortuoso camino sin lugar a duda y el destino te ponía malvadas trampas una y otra vez.

No había podido evitar desear por lo menos tocar su rostro… al mirarla a los ojos a esa poca distancia pudo notar lo tan absorbida que estaba ella por él como él lo estaba por ella.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Irse…? ¡No quería eso!

Si tan solo la palabra muerte no estuviera involucrada en todo el tema todo resultaría tan sencillo, malditos ancianos decrépitos del consejo que habían acordado aquello. Estúpida _**Profecía de la destrucción**_ de _su_ mundo en la que creían esos viejos… ¿Por qué tenían que creer en ese estúpido presagio? InuYasha jamás había considerado que aquella profecía pudiera ser cierta. Pero ahora ese escrito era el principal problema de que él no pudiera estar con quien deseaba.

**Continuará…**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

**Wow WowWow!!! Al fin Kagome sabe la verdad chan chán!!**

**Que decir! Les recomiendo no sé, si es que quieren leer este cap con algunas song de Kaoru Wada que me inspiraron (L) amo como compone ;O;**

**Unas que son mis favoritos son: **_**Lala' Lullaby, Kagome to InuYasha II, Sad song, Dearly Beloved y Spiritual Power *0*.**_

**Que más…!**

**Gracias por supuesto por los comentarios, por el apoyo incondicional que me dan, y por hacerme sentir que tengo algún tipo de llámesele talento que les gusta a ustedes :3 shanana (8)**

**Y eso.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. (K)**


	8. La carta

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, shannanna (8) son de Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

Hago este fanfics por simple diversión mía y de los fans de este anime/manga.

"_Tu amabilidad indiferente me hace feliz_"

**Peligrosa Conexión**

_**La carta.**_

-Yo nunca he dormido con un chico-Dijo Kagome animada mientras se llevaba el pequeño vaso con ron a la boca al igual que Eri y Ayumi.

Todas miraron con demasiado interés a Yuka al ver que ella no bebía.

-Yuka…

-Tú no eres…

-¿Virgen…?-Concluyó la oración la muchacha de cabellos muy ondulados mirándola con los ojos algo sorprendida.

-Solo olvide decírselos-Su voz sonó despreocupada pero el tic en su ceja delataba sus nervios.

-Owwww-Soltarón las tres, ninguna estaba de los más sana, habían armado una noche de chicas en la casa de Ayumi y por el aburrimiento quisieron imitar un juego que habían visto en una serie estados unidos, ahora las cuatro muchachas se sentían un poquito mareadas pero nada serio. El ron estaba haciendo sus efectos muy lentamente.

-Ya me harté de eso, juguemos a otra cosa-Eri tiró su vaso al suelo aterrizando éste con un sonoro ruido de vidrios trisados-Ups, lo siento Ayumi.

-No importa, la sirvienta después lo barre-Sonrió ampliamente-¿Por qué no jugamos a verdad o reto?

-¡Si!-Gritó fuerte Eri alzando sus brazos-¡Yo quiero comenzar!

-Bueno-Yuka río tontamente.

-Kagome ¿Encuentras sexy a InuYasha?-Fue la pregunta que soltó con total ligereza la muchacha. Kagome la miró con total desconcierto rogando para que sus mejillas no se pusieran rojas, su rostro de pronto lo estaba sintiendo muy caliente.

-¿Ah?

-No te hagas la tonta y responde.

-Oh vamos Kagome, es una simple pregunta-Dijo Eri acomodando mejor su trasero en el suelo.

-Amm… yo-Kagome fijó su vista en el vaso que tenía en su mando para poder responder-Es _MUY_ sexy.

-¡Uyyyy!-Dijeron sus otras amigas al mismo tiempo.

-Me toca-Se apresuró a decir Kagome antes que le hicieran alguna otra pregunta- Yuka ¿Con quién te acostaste?

-Con InuYasha-Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila observando detenidamente como el rostro de Kagome se desfiguraba ante su respuesta- ¡Tonta! Fue una broma, no me mires como si me fueras a matar Kagome-Su risa se volvió histérica al ver la mirada asesina de la muchacha que estaba sentada frente a ella-Fue con Shun. Recuerden que fuimos novios por once meses, jeje-Aclaró cuando los ojos de Kagome parecían estar en otro mundo ahorcándola.

-Bien Ayumi ¿Te gusta alguien del colegio?-Esta vez fue el turno de Yuka para preguntar.

-Bueno yo-La muchachita se sonrojo y llevó su mirada hacia Kagome y luego al suelo-InuYasha está bien para mí-Musitó bajito con las mejillas rojas.

Kagome trató de respirar hondo y no dejar en evidencia su enfado cuando escuchó la respuesta de su amiga. Estaba bien, de todas formas ella e InuYasha no tenían nada, trató de recordar que hace días atrás se había prometido olvidarlo. Aunque la tarea de hacerlo era tan difícil, cada vez que lo veía su corazón se aceleraba de una forma increíble, su sola mirada era como un fuerte abrazo que de una u otra forma ella sentía que le daba calidez.

-Quiero decir, sólo lo encuentro lindo y bueno…eso-Intentó aclarar con una sonrisita apenada.

-Bueno, pero quien no encuentro atractivo a InuYasha es una tonta eso todos lo saben-Rió Yuka bebiendo un poco más de ron.

Kagome creyó que su cabeza iba a explotar, de pronto todos los comentarios que estaban diciendo sus amigas sobre InuYasha le molestaban de una forma horrible, sabía que eso tenía un nombre, eran simples celos.

¿Qué pasaba si alguna de ellas quería conquistarlo?

¿Y si InuYasha se dejaba conquistar?

Aunque realmente lo dudaba, él parecía tan reacio a relaciones románticas. Esto realmente comenzaba a atormentarla.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso su celular comenzó a sonar con la melodía de _Simple and clean_, revisó el visor y vio que era de su casa.

-Alo-Contestó llevándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, todas sus amigas guardaron silencio.

-_Kagome_- El celular tenía el volumen lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara la voz en la habitación.

-Pone el alta voz-Le susurró a Kagome cuando la voz fue identificada como la de InuYasha. Ella las miró algo confundida pero luego decidió hacerles caso para evitar problemas.

-¿Qué pasa InuYasha?-Jamás él la había llamado a su celular, ¿Quizás le había sucedido algo a su mamá?

_-¿Donde estas?-_InuYasha como siempre lo hacía decidió ignorar su pregunta con otra, su voz era profunda y se oía tensa.

-Con unas amigas ¿Sucedió algo malo?

-¿Solo amigas…?

-¡Kagome ven aquí a darme otro beso rico!-Yuka trató de poner su voz lo más masculina posible al decir aquello. Kagome abrió los ojos como plato ante el comentario de su amiga.

-¿Quién es ese?-Ahora la voz de InuYasha fue cortante, fría y enojada-¡Kagome!

-No me grites en el teléfono, ¿Ocurrió algo? Porque si solo me llamaste para fastidiarme por teléfono lo conseguiste-Kagome en su mente se recriminó por responderle de forma tan violenta, pero estaba tan enfadada con Yuka y ahora él llegaba y la llamaba y le exigía decirle con quien estaba como si ella le perteneciera ¿Qué se creía?

-Kagome ¿Con quién mierda estas?-Le gritó.

-Adiós _cariño_-Se despidió con un tono asido en la voz y colgó.

InuYasha se quedó mirando el teléfono con la rabia en su rostro. Se había atrevido a cortarle. Pero eso no era lo que le enfadaba, lo que lo estaba carcomiendo era que estuviera con un chico quizás haciendo que _cosa_.

Si seguía encerrado en ese cuarto moriría de desesperación.

Bajó las escaleras encontrándose con la madre de Kagome subiéndolas.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo hijo-Le dijo con su voz amable la madre de Kagome.

-Se me quitó el sueño-Respondió de forma brusca con sus cejas casi tocándose.

-¿Estás bien?

-Keh… ¿Dónde fue Kagome?-Se atrevió a preguntar tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Fue a la casa de Ayumi a tener una noche de chicas.

-¿Está segura?

-Completamente ¿Por qué?

-No nada.

Salió de la casa y se dedicó a vagar por el bosque, la luna alumbraba con un tenue color azulino el lugar, su mente se desasía pensando en que estaba haciendo realmente Kagome.

¿Qué pasaba si en este momento ella se estaba besando con un muchacho?

La sola idea de imaginarlo provocaba en su ser una reacción de impotencia y rabia que no podía dominar.

_Ella era para él, ella era solo de él y de nadie más. _

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!-Decía mientras golpeaba con sus puños desnudos un grueso tronco de árbol-¡Maldición, maldición!-El árbol comenzó a colapsar y de a poco se fue inclinando tras cada combo que InuYasha propinaba hasta que finalmente este se cayó causando un gran ruido e inclinando otro árbol más frágil que estaba atrás al caer este enzima.

Cuando su frustración fue liberada su mente se despejó y se esforzó en pensar mejor las cosas.

¿No era acaso ese el camino que él mismo había escogido? Había acordado consigo mismo de no contarle jamás lo que realmente debía suceder entre ellos aunque con eso tuviera que soportar que ella se viera con otros.

Pero si Kagome era su '_otra parte'_ debería estar enamorada solo de él entonces ¿Por qué mierda se veía con otros hombres si realmente lo amaba a él?

Eso era lo que más lo confundía, ¿Realmente Kagome sentía lo mismo por él? Aquella vez cuando la había besado y había visto su rostro las dudas sobre eso habían desaparecido de su cabeza. La forma en que ella lo miró aquel día fue de tanta devoción… y el día anterior después de contarle lo que realmente él era, cuando se acercó a su rostro y vio sus ojos destellar y la ternura de su cara cuando él le acarició acompañado por ese sonrojo…

Jamás se había sentido tan confundido en su vida como lo estaba ahora.

Y eso apestaba con todas sus letras

.

.

.

-

Observó las escaleras del templo con gran angustia, puso el primer pie en el peldaño y comenzó a subir tratando de darse ánimo.

-¡Mou! Algún día haré de esto unas escaleras mecánicas… si tan solo InuYasha pudiera subirme-Musitó a la nada, recordando la noche anterior, sus amigas habían estado todo el momento diciéndole que para que él reaccionara así era porque estaba interesado en ella, pero Kagome se limitó a negar cualquier cosa que decían. Sobre todo cuando Ayumi puso aquel rostro triste.

¿De verdad le interesaba InuYasha? Eso sin duda se transformaría en un grave problema, considerando que ella también lo quería.

¿Estaría enojado InuYasha realmente? Pero él no tenía ni siquiera el derecho de estarlo, entre los dos no había nada… y él pasaba diciéndole cosas desagradables.

-Al fin llegas-Su rostro se levantó mirando a uno de los árboles que estaba al costado de las escaleras.

InuYasha estaba recargado en el tronco, sentado en una rama en lo alto, sus ojos con el sol llegándole en el rostro parecían intensificar su dorado además de darle un brillo especial a su mirada.

-Am… Hola InuYasha-Intentó saludarle como si no hubiera pasado nada regalándole su sonrisa más amable y ancha que pudiera hacer.

El descendió del árbol de un salto, Kagome no dejó de sorprenderse de su rapidez y con la ligereza que saltó, como si los metros desde la copa al suelo no fueran más que meros milímetros. InuYasha se puso frente a ella absorbiéndola con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Su sonrisa comenzó a volverse en una mueca nerviosa.

-Kagome…

-¿Si…?

Ella fue inesperadamente jalada hacia el cuerpo de él chocando su rostro con el pecho de él, su espalda fue cubierta por los fornidos brazos dejándola atrapada en ese cálido lugar. InuYasha puso su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

Kagome no supo qué hacer. ¿Le correspondía el abrazo? ¿Lo separaba de ella? Realmente la segunda opción no quería hacerla, se sentía bien ahí.

Un largo silencio se extendió, solo se escuchaba el viento soplando haciendo mover las hojas de los árboles. Se encontraban a mitad de las escaleras, desde arriba alguien solo los podría ver si se asomaba al primer peldaño. Desde abajo de seguro jamás alguien los podría ver porque aquella calle no era transitada, solo vivian ellos.

-InuYasha…

-Cállate-Le ordeno. Kagome prefirió morderse la lengua antes de decir algo, no quería arruinar el momento. Lentamente elevó sus brazos y alcanzó la espalda de él para abrazarlo, acomodó mejor su rostro en el pecho del joven y cerró sus ojos.

Luego se arrepentiría de hacerlo, estaba segura.

Cuando estaba perdiendo el sentido ante la sensación él la empujó lejos de su cuerpo y ella tambaleó.

-Oye-Intentó protestar, pero la mirada amenazante que InuYasha le dio la dejo muda.

-¿Con quién estabas ayer?

-Eh….-Ella lo miró incrédula-Con mis amigas.

-Yo escuché la voz de un chico.

-Fue Yuka haciendo una broma-Se encogió de hombros, al parecer el tierno momento había acabado, ahora que estaba separada del cuerpo de él le había dado un poco de frío, la piel de InuYasha era cálida, aunque siempre anduviera con su rostro indiferente Kagome sabía que él era una buena persona… alguien malo no transmitiría esa calidez y esa protección… al menos esas fueron las sensaciones que la invadieron cuando estuvo refugiada en su pecho. Deseo volver a estar ahí pero no se atrevía a abrazarlo ya que ahora la observaba con ojos críticos.

-¿Yuka?...

-Sip

-Keh, no me interesa.

-¿Qué?-Kagome hizo una 'O' con su boca sin entender-Pero si tú me acabas de preguntar…-InuYasha le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse- ¡InuYasha!

-Ah-Se volteó mirándola por sobre su hombro.

-¿Me puedes llevar hasta la casa por favor?-Le dio una sonrisita inocentona, él solo roló sus ojos, por más que quisiera jamás podría ignorar aquella sonrisa que ella tenía, esa era otra de las cosas que le fastidiaba, sabía que lo que le pidiera ella él lo haría.

-¡Keh!-Aunque su mente decía que se largara y la dejará ahí su corazón le ganó, bruscamente la tomo y con un movimiento bruto la subió a su espalda.

De un salto estuvieron arriba.

-Gracias, InuYasha.

-¡Keh!

-Keh, es tu palabra favorita ¿No?

-Keh-Se limitó a decir y ella solo se rió de él.

.

.

.

-

Se encontraba sentada en el sillón tranquilamente viendo su película favorita, aunque la había visto más de diez veces ya aun la seguía emocionando cada escena, estaba en la mejor parte cuando de pronto el televisor se apagó de la nada. Kagome primero pensó que fue un corte de luz, pero la lámpara seguía prendida. Atrás de ella una pequeña risa traviesa se dejó escuchar, Kagome molesta se dio vuelta y para corroborar de quien venía aquella travesura.

-InuYasha ¡Préndela ahora!-Le ordenó con energía.

-No quiero.

-I n u Y a s h a, préndemela A H O R A-Se levantó de su lugar y puso los brazos en jarra e hizo una mueca.

-Has visto muchas veces esa película, no morirás por perderte una parte-Se encogió de hombros y se puso a silbar.

Kagome fue directo hacia él para quitarle el control remoto, pero como era de esperarse él fue mucho más rápido y la esquivo sin hacer ni el menor esfuerzo. Kagome intentó de nuevo, pero InuYasha volvió a escapar de su ataque. Bostezó exageradamente y le lanzó el control remoto a las manos.

-Dile a tu mamá que voy a salir asique no me esperen a cenar.

-Salir ¿A dónde vas?-No pudo conteners de preguntarle aquello, para cuando lo dijo ya era tarde y se estaba recriminando mentalmente por hacerlo.

-¿Quieres saber?-Ella asintió sin poder evitarlo. InuYasha se acercó quedando a unos escasos centímetros del cuerpo de ella.

-Es un secreto, perra-Lo vio irse riendo de ella. Kagome esperó a que cerrara la puerta de entrada y entonces se puso a maldecirlo en voz alta.

La cena transcurrió en paz y armonía, sin InuYasha, Kagome no tenía con quien discutir cuando mágicamente desaparecía su trozo de pollo de su plato, y corroboró que él era quien se comía su cena cuando ella no miraba porque hasta el momento no se había desaparecido nada su plato.

-Kagome-Le dijo su madre cuando ya habían terminado de comer.

-¿Mmm…?

-¿Puedes ir a dejar esta ropa a la habitación de InuYasha por favor?-Le pidió con una gentil sonrisa.

-Sip.

Kagome entró a la habitación de InuYasha y prendió la luz. Como era de imaginarse la encontró totalmente desordenada, es que ni siquiera esa palabra alcanzaba para describir el desastre en el cual estaba convertida la habitación. Ropa tirada por todo el suelo casi asemejándose a una alfombra, CD repartidos sobre la cómoda, la cama sin hacer y los cajones sin cerrar. Ella dejó sobre la cama la ropa y se fue a la ventana para cerrarla. Luego se dirigió a la cómoda para cerrar cada cajón, cuando se encontraba en esa tarea, un papel guardado en uno de los cajones llamó su atención, pecando de curiosa lo tomó entre sus manos, el pale se notaba que había sido leído una y otra vez, pues estaba con las marcas de haber sido abierto y cerrado muchas veces, esperando que InuYasha demorará mucho más en llegar comenzó a leer...

"_Querido InuYasha._

_Sé que esto no ha sido fácil para ti, conozco tu frágil corazón, yo misma te crié, se que debes estar sufriendo y estando en una constante batalla contigo mismo, pero creo que tu determinación hijo es exagerada, __Tu otra parte__ es inevitable, la encontrarás aunque te escondas de ella, es algo que nace contigo, así como nace con aquella persona._

_Solo deseo que encuentres la calma para poder regresar a casa._

_Así como yo te espero __tu otra parte__ también te está esperando con fuerza._

_Te quiero hijo._

_Isayoi."_

_-¿_Qué será_ "tu otra parte"?-_Le preguntó al silencio de la noche.

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Les recomiendo una película que me vi hace dos días atrás, es un Drama Japonés, se llama ****Koizora****, y realmente la historia es preciosa, se la pueden descargar de Ares con subtítulos en español.**

**Besos.**


	9. Revelaciones

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi y su brillante mente.

"_¿Está todo bien? Me preguntó a mí misma,_

_Sé que la respuesta es no, _

_y no sabes cómo eso me desespera…"_

**Peligrosa Conexión**

_**Revelaciones**_**.**

-Y también vi unas muchachas con unos enormes senos…

-Oye…

-Y unos traseros muy...

-Miroku…

-Realmente fuiste muy inteligente al venirte a vivir aquí y yo que pensé que eras rarito…

-¡Miroku!-Le rugió InuYasha totalmente frustrado de que su amigo no le prestara atención y siguiera alucinando con las mujeres que había visto.

-Pero Sango me golpeó muchas veces en el camino-Continuó ignorándolo-No sabes lo sufrido que fue…-Se lamentó sobándose la mejilla donde tenía una marca algo roja.

-Miroku ¿A qué mierda vinieron?-El ambarino infló su pecho de forma amenazante.

-Tranquilo InuYasha ¿Acaso no podemos hacerle una visita a nuestro querido amigo?-La sonrisa del joven fue inocente, pero sus ojos parecían irradiar diversión.

Miroku tenía los ojos de un azul oscuro como el mar cuando es de noche, su piel era bronceada y su cuerpo estaba suavemente tonificado. Miroku era uno de los pocos que vivía en la isla sin tener una apariencia algo 'extraña' para el resto de los humanos, su cuerpo era similar al de uno ordinario, pero sus habilidades no, su fuerza y velocidad eran tan descomunales como las de InuYasha.

-Pues ya me viste, ahora vete-Le cortó comenzando a caminar hacia el templo de regreso.

-Al menos invítame a una taza de café, mal agradecido-Le reclamó siguiéndolo.

-Espera un momento-InuYasha se volteó a mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados-Dijiste que viniste con Sango… ¿Dónde demonios se metió?-Escaneó el lugar pero no estaba y ni siquiera podía sentir su aroma a flores silvestres que la caracterizaba.

-Ah… ella… se adelantó-Extendió más su sonrisa inocente y se rascó con una mano la cabeza distraídamente.

-¿Adelantó?-Preguntó confundido.

-Ya sabes… a tú casa actual.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritó con tanta fuerza que hasta pajaritos nocturnos salieron volando espantados.

.

.

.

-

Kagome se dirigió a abrir la puerta ya que nadie pareció querer hacerlo, infló sus mejillas pensando en lo flojo que era Souta y su abuelo, solo estaban todo el día ahí mirando el televisor o haciendo alguna broma pesada a ella o a su mamá… uff, y claro, era demasiado esfuerzo para ellos abrir una simple puerta.

-Kagome-Le llamó su mamá apareciendo por el corredor-Si es la Señora de las verduras dile que pasado mañana querré por favor-Le pidió y sin esperar respuesta de su hija se fue a su habitación.

Kagome roló los ojos y abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a la verdulera con sus múltiples arrugas en la cara y sus ojos caídos dándole una expresión siempre triste… pero no, a cambio de eso sus ojos se encontraron con una jovencita de la misma estatura que ella, de cabellos caobas largos y lisos, ojos almendrados del mismo color que su pelo y piel algo clara, tenía una semi-sonrisa formada en sus rosados labios pintados con brillo. Demasiado bonita, pensó Kagome distraída.

-¿Si…?-Kagome la miró un poco desorientada. ¿No estaría buscando esta muchachita a Souta? Él era un niño… y a su abuelo menos, demasiado anciano para una joven como ella.

-Hola-Saludó con voz cordial haciendo una pequeña inclinación-Me llamo Sango-le extendió su mano y Kagome la suya, al saludarla sintió una calidez tan agradable como cuando tocaba la mano de InuYasha… los ojos de Kagome indagaron brevemente en los de Sango y dejándose llevar por su primera intuición se dijo así misma que ella parecía ser alguien bueno.

-Hola Sango, soy Kagome ¿Se te ofrece algo?-Preguntó dudosa…

-¿Aquí vive InuYasha cierto?-Kagome abrió los ojos y de pronto una inyección de adrenalina se alojo en su cuerpo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido y su enojo floreció de la nada ¿Acaso Sango era _algo_… de InuYasha? tomó aire e intentó relajarse, no era posible que fuera así de celosa.

-Si… ¿tú eres…?

-Soy su amiga de infancia-Le aclaró sonriéndole gentilmente- Vine con un amigo a visitarlo pero nos separamos en un momento porque él tenía algo que hacer y yo me adelanté-Le explico con su voz suave.

-Ahhh-Kagome sintió su agitación calmar-Si gustas lo puedes esperar adentro.

-No quiero molestar.

-Para nada, pasa-Kagome le sonrió y se movió hacia un lado para hacer pasar a Sango al interior.

Kagome se excuso de Sango por unos momentos diciéndole que le llevaría un vaso de jugo, pero la verdad es que quería unos segundos a solas para poder procesar nuevas ideas que se le vinieron a su cabeza. Si lo pensaba bien la situación era perfecta, no podía llegar y preguntarle directamente a InuYasha de que se trataba la 'otra parte' porque ¿Con qué pretexto le iba a decir que se había enterad? él en vez de responderle se iba enfadar porque ella había estado indagando en sus muebles. Aunque había descubierto la carta por casualidad no debía haberla leído pero su curiosidad había podido más… Pero en cambio podía tocar el tema sutilmente con Sango… el único problema era ¿Cómo? Le había prometido a InuYasha no decirle a nadie que ella sabía su verdadera identidad, suponía que eso también incluía a sus amigos ¿o no? Kagome dio un pequeño grito ahogado de frustración, de pronto todo lo que había ideado en un pequeño lapso de segundo ya no servía…

Escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y luego la voz de InuYasha en un tono malhumorado diciendo cosas que no podía entender muy bien porque había cerrado la puerta de la cocina.

Cuando salió al encuentro se percató que había un muchacho más, suponía que debía ser el otro amigo de InuYasha el cual había hablado Sango unos instantes atrás, también se dio cuenta que dela nada había aparecido una tensión en el living casi electrizante.

-Hola Señorita-Se adelantó a decirle Miroku tomándole la mano libre y besándosela-Soy Miroku, amigo de InuYasha-Ella lo miró con un inminente rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Kagome-Dijo intentando zafar su mano de la de él, InuYasha le golpeó la mano a Miroku haciendo que él soltara las manos de Kagome y se quejara exageradamente, la azabache le entregó el vaso a Sango un poco divertida con el enfado de InuYasha.

-Gracias, estoy sedienta ha sido un viaje demasiado largo-Comentó la joven de cabello café antes de tomarse de un solo sorbo todo el jugo.

-Listo ya nos vimos todos, ahora se van-InuYasha se sentó en el sillón pesadamente emanando molestia.

-Que grosero-Le espetó Kagome.

Antes de que InuYasha pudiera responderle alguna cosa la madre de los Higurashi apareció en el living con esas sonrisas amables e iluminadas que te obligaban casi por culpa a no contradecir nada que saliera de sus labios.

-Hola muchachos ¿Una reunión de amigos?

-Bendito mis ojos que tienen el placer de verla-Exclamó Miroku tomando las manos de la Señora Higurashi-Mi nombre es Miroku, soy amigo de InuYasha-Se presentó besándole la mano igual como lo hizo con Kagome. La mujer solo se rió y retiró su mano sutilmente.

-Yo soy Sango-Le tiró la oreja a Miroku quien ahogó un quejido-Disculpe a Miroku es un inmaduro-Susurró más para sí que para la mamá de Kagome.

-Mucho gusto, me alegra InuYasha que hayas traído a tus amigos ¿Son de donde vivías?

-Eh… si pero ya se van-Sentenció encogiéndose de hombros y mirando el televisor.

-Tan luego, en lo absoluto, prohíbo que se vayan sin por lo menos quedarse unos días, además me encantaría prepararles algo especial, es primera vez que viene alguien a visitar a Inu, si no tienen nada que hacer claro-InuYasha intentó protestar pero no pudo, la madre de Kagome tenía alguna clase de poder, él estaba seguro, porque era imposible contradecirle algo, o mejor dicho le faltaba voluntad para decirle que no... La misma voluntad que le faltaba para alejarse de Kagome.

-Siempre que no le moleste-Dijo Sango retirando su mano de la oreja roja de Miroku.

-Para nada, quédense cuanto gusten, nos las arreglaremos para que queden todos cómodos-Su voz sonó demasiado feliz-Iré a preparar algo delicioso.

Sango esperó a que la mujer se fuera para reprender a Miroku.

-Quieres comportarte eres un cerdo inmaduro-Se volteó a mirar a Kagome quien estaba con una cara divertida observándolos-Disculpa Kagome, a veces él es un tonto.

-Oh no hay problema, ya me acostumbré a lidiar con eso- Se acercó más a Sango y le susurró lo más bajito que pudo en el oído-He estado viviendo con InuYasha por cuatro meses…-Ambas se rieron disimuladamente.

-Te escuché Kagome-Ella le sacó la lengua y se frustró, había olvidado su excelente audición.

-¡InuYasha!-Sango le abrió los ojos tratando de retarlo disimuladamente por dejar en evidencia una de las habilidades que todos compartían.

-Sango, ella sabe la verdad- Dijo con simpleza volviendo a sentarse en el sillón con aire despreocupado.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó casi horrorizada mirando a InuYasha y luego a Kagome y nuevamente a InuYasha-Cuando dices todo…

-Todo-Le respondió él sin inmutarse en la expresión de ella.

-¿Todo… todo…?

-Todo Sango, T O D O, entiendes-Le puso cara de pocos amigos casi juntando sus cejas.

_Definitivamente estaba más irritable de lo normal_, pensó Kagome mientras lo miraba.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Fue mi culpa-Intervino Kagome, lo que menos quería era que InuYasha discutiera con sus amigos.

-Yo lo espié en una conversación que tuvo él con Kouga y me enteré de la verdad…-InuYasha iba a contar en verdad como habían sucedidos los hechos y que él mismo había terminado diciéndole cada detalle pero ante la mirada minuciosa y fría que le dio Kagome prefirió callar.

-Entiendo…-Sango se sentó también y miró fijamente la mesa de centro-Entonces Kagome sabes que tu única opción es guardar el secreto o de lo contrario…

-InuYasha ya me amenazó, no quiero otra amenaza más para mi colección-Aclaró un poco enfadada, vaya que les costaba confiar a los de la isla.

-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte.

-A Sango solo le preocupa que quedemos expuestos…-Miroku la miró de arriba abajo.

-Lo sé, les traería problemas, pero no se preocupen, yo cumplo mis promesas-Les dijo con una expresión seria y ojos determinados.

-Miroku, deja de mirarla así si no quieres que te parta la cara-Le advirtió InuYasha con un tono demasiado sombrío que le llegó a dar escalofríos.

Sango lo miró confundida… era su idea o esa forma de reaccionar era típica de un chico cuando estaba… ¡Nah! Se estaba imaginando tonterías, de seguro le estaba afectando las largas horas de viaje.

La cena puso de buen humor a InuYasha, pues la Señora Higurashi había hecho su especialidad, pollo con salsa de champiñón, arroz a la primavera y variadas ensaladas. Kagome se rió en su interior, al parecer todos los hombres sin importar si tenían algo así como súper poderes se rendían de igual forma a la comida.

Mientras comían en su mente comenzó a elaborar un nuevo plan para poder sacarse de encima la duda de que era _'la otra parte'_, realmente no había esperado que las cosas sucedieran tan fáciles, antes se había estado complicando porque no podría abordar el tema ya que debía fingir que no sabía que era realmente InuYasha, pero como él mismo se había confesado todo se volvía a su favor. Solo tenía que esperar a que todos se fueran a dormir…. Como Sango dormiría en su pieza podría preguntarle ahí aquello. Un poco de remordimiento la envolvía porque engañaría a aquella jovencita que realmente le agradaba, habían conversado bastante y sentía como si la conociera desde antes… Ahora que pensaba mejor las cosas quizás simplemente era su destino que llegara InuYasha a su casa y que conociera a estas personas.

Todo sería perfecto si el ambarino fuera un poco más amable… o si le diera señales de que ella le gustaba.

-Kagome cuantas veces debo repetírtelo, dame la sal-Le dijo InuYasha con fingida molestia y un sonrojo suave en sus mejillas, ella reaccionó, no se dio cuenta que había estado mirándolo embobada. ¡Que tonta!

-Lo siento-Murmuró, con su mano alcanzó la sal y se la pasó.

Sango le dio un codazo a Miroku de forma disimulada y le susurró algo muy bajito al joven de ojos azules.

-Sango-Le advirtió InuYasha viéndola algo enfadado. ¿Qué raro en InuYasha no?

.

.

.

.

-

Se cepilló el cabello más de lo normal frente al espejo, le transpiraban las manos a pesar de no sentir calor y su corazón latía apresuradamente, y tan fuerte que casi juraba poder escucharlo… se preguntó si ellos podrían oírlo. Miró de reojo por el espejo a Sango que estaba distraída acomodando la almohada en el sofacama.

-Realmente la zona donde ustedes viven es muy interesante-Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, recargó su cabeza en la almohada y se cubrió con la frazada-Que cómodo.

-¿No es así en la isla Youkten?-Preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-Más o menos, los recursos ahí no son demasiados, las cosas que tenemos son de cuando vienen aquí algunos de los nuestros y ammm… traen cosas.

-¿Cómo lo hacen, el sistema de monedas de ustedes es distinto?-Se sentó en su cama para conversar mejor con ella… se sentía más aliviada, Sango había tocado el tema de la isla por si sola. Un punto a su favor.

-Cuando digo traer, no me refiero precisamente a que las paguen…-Rió un poco nerviosa y se puso roja de vergüenza.

-Ahh, las hacen desaparecer misteriosamente de su lugar-Kagome le sonrió-Supongo que es lo más lógico estando ustedes tan apartados.

-Si… es difícil a veces.

-¿Por qué se llama Youkten?

-¿InuYasha no te lo dijo?-Pestañó y se sentó en el sofacama para poder mirar mejor el rostro de Kagome. Ella solo negó con una sonrisita tensa-_You_k viene de _youkai_, mejor conocido como demonio y _Ten_ es de _tenshi_, ósea ángel.

-Vaya… tiene sentido, ustedes son tan hermosos como ángeles pero tienen fuerzas tan descomunales como demonios-Kagome miró el techo distraída procesando aquel nuevo dato a su colección de cosas sobre InuYasha.

-¿Nos crees hermosos?

-Por supuesto, son muy bellos todos-Kagome recordó cuantas veces InuYasha la había perturbado con su rostro.

-Quizás no me había dado cuenta porque estoy acostumbrada a verlos.

-Si hubiera nacido en su isla, hubiera sido igual de hermosa que tú-Kagome se llevó un mechón de pelo atrás de su oreja preparándose a hacer su pregunta.

-¿En serio? Yo te encuentro linda, yo hubiera preferido ser totalmente humana, es muy molesto tener que estarse tomando cosas para poder venir acá y además estar escondido de todos…-Suspiró con resignación.

-Me imagino….

-Además el consejo tiene tantas leyes estúpidas, en serio es mejor que seas humana.

_Kagome ahora hazlo…. Es tú oportunidad._

_¡Ya!_

-Sango ¿Qué es la _'otra parte'_?-Su corazón retumbó fuerte en su pecho y se abrazó así misma tratando de cesar sus nervios.

La joven la miró por varios segundos con un rostro totalmente desconcertado, su boca se abrió más de lo normal.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó con cierta desconfianza cambiando su expresión a una mucho más seria.

-InuYasha lo dijo una vez…-Se sintió terrible por mentirle pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

-¿En serio?... que extraño.

-Lo comentó cuando me contaba la verdad…-Sango solo asintió y segundos después se dedico a ver con mucha atención sus manos-Sango… ¿Me responderás?

-Es un tema un tanto delicado…no sé si deba yo…

-Por favor-Pidió con ojos ingenuos.

-Yo…

-Por favor, por favor…

Sango sintió que no se podía resistir a la forma en que se lo pedía Kagome, no sabía porque pero parecía que ella tenía ese don que no te dejaba decir que no. Sango volvió a suspirar, se levantó de su lugar para sentarse al lado de Kagome y puso sus manos sobre la de ellas.

-Primero debes prometerme que jamás se enterará que yo te lo conté…

-Lo prometo-Le dijo con firmeza interrumpiéndola.

-Y segundo, te lo cuento solo porque siento que eres especial Kagome.

Kagome apretó las manos de Sango y se preparó para conocer más sobre InuYasha.

-En la familia de InuYasha corre cierta marca, ellos tienen una sola pareja, una única que nació para ellos al igual como ellos nacieron para encontrarla. Cuando la ven su aroma les indica que les pertenece…-Sango de pronto pausó su relato al darse cuenta de algo que antes había pasado desapercibido, ensanchó sus ojos grandemente.

Kagome tenía un poco de la esencia de InuYasha… de forma sutil pero la tenía…

-¿Sango?-La mujer trató de calmarse al darse cuenta de su descubrimiento e intentó aparentar tranquilidad… ya había comenzando, ya no se podía detener… ¿Acaso Kagome era…?

-El asunto es que tu otra parte es la persona que nació para ti. Tu pareja eterna-Sango se paró bruscamente y se fue hacia la ventana, la abrió para respirar el aire de la noche.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si…

-Gracias por confiar en mí-Le dijo la joven al momento que se acomodaba para dormir.

-De nada-Susurró.

¿Acaso Kagome era _la otra parte_ de InuYasha? Pero era humana… sin embargo olía un poco a él… e InuYasha tenía casi imperceptible el olor de Kagome en su sangre… había estado observando muy atenta como él la miraba y como ella también lo veía a él.

Si lo que estaba imaginando era cierto, todos estaban metidos en un gran, _gran_, GRAN problema.

Ella por contarle lo de la otra parte, Miroku por ser testigo e InuYasha por enamorarse sin poder controlarlo de ella y decirle el secreto.

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que sientan que no he cambiado las personalidades de los personajes, eso es lo más desafiante en un fics.**

**Lalalala **

**Aunque sé que es algo tarde igual quiero decirlo. **_**Michael Jackson**__**siempre serás el Rey del Pop. ETERNAMENTE.**_

**Besos a todas : D**


	10. Adiós

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hago este fanfics por diversión y para saciar mis ganas de ser escritora profesional xD**

"_Porque cada parte de mi ser _

_Te necesita con fuerza…_

_Mi alma quedará partida por toda la eternidad…_

_Adiós…_"

**Peligrosa Conexión**

_**Adiós.**_

Tomó la manzana y la mordió con fuerza dejando una gran marca en la fruta, con ello sus mejillas se inflaron bastante y el masticar se le hizo algo difícil pero no le importo demasiado, su vista estaba fija en la del muchacho que estaba mirándola desde abajo.

-Sango-Le llamó Miroku desde su lugar, ya llevaban un buen rato solo viéndose a los ojos y ella no decía nada.

-Pasa algo malo, muy malo-Dijo ella aun con la boca llena del pedazo de manzana, asique lo que dijo sonó más como "_pashalgummaomymao_!"

-¿Qué?-Preguntó mientras saltaba desde su lugar a la rama del árbol donde estaba sentada Sango, él se sentó junto a ella, desde ahí tenían una vista de todo el templo y si miraban hacia la izquierda podían apreciar incluso parte de la ciudad.

Sango tragó duro y respiró hondo.

-Dije que pasa algo muy malo aquí.

-¿Qué cosa sucede?-Miroku hizo como si se estirara y pasó su brazo inocentemente por detrás de la espalda de Sango para dejarlo descansar en la parte de la rama donde solo a unos milímetros estaba el trasero de ella, la joven no se dio cuenta de su gesto, se encontraba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos, Miroku solo espero el siguiente movimiento ansioso.

-Es sobre InuYasha-Sango movió su cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué hizo InuYasha?-Entonces Miroku actuó, aprovechó que Sango había movido un poco su trasero y casualmente su mano lo tocó en una caricia que fue claramente más que simple coincidencia.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en todo el lugar fue una sonora cachetada y un gran grito.

-¡Eres un pervertido, estúpido cochino de mente sucia!-Chilló dándole un puñetazo con su otra mano en la otra mejilla. La manzana sin ser comida por completo cayó al suelo.

-Aggg Sango dolió-Se quejó con la voz suavecita sobándose ambas mejillas-Yo solo tenía mi mano ahí.

-No vengas con tus historias, estoy intentando contarte algo serio y tú haces eso-Le reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

-Discúlpame Sanguito, es mi mano la maldita.

-Escucha Miroku, esto es importante-Ella posó su mano sobre el hombro de él, Miroku se acercó más a la jovencita al ver que parecía intentar ella que nadie los escuchara.

-Soy todo oídos-Musitó.

-InuYasha encontró su _otra mitad_-Le susurró tan bajito que casi pareció que no lo había dicho.

-¡Su otra mitad, ósea su otra parte! eso genial-Sango puso bruscamente su mano sobre la boca de él.

-Shhh-Miró preocupada a su alrededor pero todo seguía tan calmado como segundo antes-No es tan bueno como parece-Miroku quitó con delicadeza la mano de ella sobre sus labios.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te diste cuenta de olor de Kagome?

-Sí, muy dulce, muy exquisito… muy sabroso, demasiado agradable es tan…-Guardó silencio cuando Sango lo piñizcó en el brazo.

-Ya me di cuenta que lo oliste mucho, pero ¿No notaste algo raro…?

-Raro-Repitió con expresión de tratar de recodar algo.

-Su aroma tiene un suave olor a InuYasha… y él también tiene un suave olor a Kagome-Susurró la castaña en el oído de Miroku quien se quedó tan quieto como una estatua cuando las palabras de ella atravesaron su cabeza.

-Es cierto-Admitió con el rostro pensativo.

-Tú y yo sabemos muy bien qué significa eso para la familia de InuYasha-Sus palabras sonaron como si fuera aquello una sentencia de muerte, lo malo era que para Kagome eso era precisamente lo que significaba.

-Kagome es humana… el consejo jamás lo aceptaría-Miroku saltó al suelo y le hizo un gesto a Sango para que lo siguiera, ella lo imitó.

-¿Qué estas pensando Miroku?

-InuYasha tiene solo dos alternativas…debemos hablar con él por supuesto, él debe saber perfectamente lo que está sintiendo y también sabe el riesgo que está corriendo y sea la alternativa que sea que haya tomado está perjudicando a Kagome, a él y a nosotros ahora.

-¿Quieres proponerle un ultimátum?-Sango iba corriendo a su lado hacia el templo.

-Nop.

-¿Entonces…?

-Tú se lo propondrás-Le aclaró.

-¿Yo?-Su rostro fue de total espanto.

-A ti te escucha más que a mí y además eres mujer si le dices algo que no le guste no te golpeará como lo haría conmigo-Miroku puso cara de un pobre niño. Lo cierto era que InuYasha vez que estaba desconforme con algo que él decía le golpeaba sin miramiento-InuYasha era demasiado arrebatado para sus cosas-Murmuró.

-Yo seré la carne de cañón quieres decir-Gruñó en su mente pero de todas formas Miroku tenía razón, InuYasha solía escucharla aunque hiciera como si no le prestara atención, él siempre había seguido algún consejo de ella.

Al llegar a la casa solo encontraron al abuelo con la madre de Kagome en el living viendo un programa de concursos en donde ganaba quien hiciera más el ridículo.

-Hola Señora Higurashi-Saludó con su sonrisa seductora el joven de ojos azules.

-Miroku-Advirtió Sango por lo bajo.

-Si están buscando a InuYasha y Kagome, salieron hace poco a comprar unas coas que les encargué-La mujer les dio una sonrisa y siguió viendo el televisor con gran interés.

-¿Los dos…?

-¿Solos?-Completó Sango. Vio como la Señora Higurashi asentía.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y salieron corriendo hacia la puerta principal-

-¿Crees que InuYasha pueda resistir no tocarla, no besarla o abrazarla?-Le preguntó Sango cuando corrian a una velocidad increíble por el bosque que atravesándolo era un atajo a la ciudad.

-No lo sé, hemos visto que la atracción que se siente es demasiado fuerte… al menos eso pasó con Sesshomaru y sus padres… ¿Los has visto? Siempre están en contacto sus pieles aunque sea solo un dedo…-Miroku se detuvo en seco para olfatear el lugar.

-Hasta hace poco el olor de ambos era más claro-Sango cerró los ojos y trato de captar el aroma de InuYasha.

-Lo que me extraña es que se hayan ido por aquí en vez de tomar la calle como cualquier persona-El joven de ojos azules le tomó la mano a Sango.

-¿Qué… qué haces?-El rubor en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar intentó quitar su mano de entre las de él pero Miroku tenía más fuerza.

-Ya encontré el aroma ven-Fue lo único que dijo y la arrastro junto a él solo fueron unos metros y se toparon con una calle principal en donde caminaba mucha gente.

-Ops, así será más difícil encontrarlos, demasiados olores-Sango se cubrió su nariz, mezclados tantos aromas distintos parecían provocar una horrible pestilencia-Que acaso no se bañan-Susurró.

-Vaya… quizás solo nos queda esperarlos en casa.

-¿Y si nos separamos?-Ofreció aun con sus manos sobre su pequeña nariz.

-No lo creo, no tenemos ningún artefacto para comunicarnos si alguno de los dos los encuentra primero.

-Tienes razón, lo único que me preocupa es que InuYasha no se pueda controlar lo suficiente y le demuestre algún tipo de afecto-Dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso.

-Ha soportado cuatro meses ya… creo que puede hacerlo-Intentó tranquilizarla Miroku.

-Por eso mismo lo digo, es demasiado tiempo reprimiéndose.

.

.

.

.

-

Roló sus ojos cuando ella tentada por los diferentes tipos de galleta que había en el supermercado decidió llevarse uno de cada uno.

-Siguiente cosa en la lista, ¡Ramen!-Dijo con energía mientras le hacía una seña con su mano a InuYasha para que la siguiera por el pasillo atestado de gente con el carrito.

-No sé cómo demonios acepté venir-Reclamó lo suficientemente fastidiado como para atacar a alguien.

-Aceptaste porque eres buena persona y yo no podía cargar con todas las bolsas-Le respondió tranquila guiñándole un ojo.

-Keh-Volteó su cara a otro lado cuando sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían al ver aquel gesto. ¡Maldición! Se iba a volver loco si seguía así. Lo peor de todo era que estando el supermercado tan lleno ambos tenían que caminar tan juntos que constantemente estaba su brazo rozando con el de ella, su piel era cálida y le daba placenteras descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, su corazón se agitaba más de lo normal y entonces solo le daban deseos de dejar esas estúpidas compras e ir a un lugar más apartado para poder abrazarla.

Su resistencia a Kagome se estaba debilitando cada vez más. Era una necesidad.

-¿Cuántas cosas más quedan por comprar?-Preguntó tratando de no respirar demasiado su aroma y ponerse en evidencia. Ella miró la lista que tenía entre sus dedos.

-El ramen era lo último, ya podemos volver a casa-Le sonrió con entusiasmo.

-Al fin-Suspiró.

Cuando salieron del supermercado InuYasha se sintió algo más aliviado, al menos ya no tenía que estar tan cerca de ella y controlar tanto su cuerpo, sin embargo ahora tenía que pasar por su otra pesadilla, y era ver como otros tipos observaban con descaro a Kagome mientras ella caminaba, solo deseaba sacarle los ojos a todos esos idiotas, los odiaba más por sobre todo cuando los aromas de ellos se volvían picantes, aquel olor era característico cuando estaban imaginándose cosas pervertidas.

Puaaj, idiotas, Kagome era de él, solo de él.

La paciencia de InuYasha explotó cuando un tipo pasó por el lado de Kagome y le susurró una palabra indebida.

-Maldito idiota, como te atreves a decirle eso-Tiró la bolsas al suelo y le dio un certero puñetazo en el estomago, el hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡InuYasha!-Kagome se interpuso en el camino de él ya que estaba decidido a seguir golpeándolo.

-¡Déjame, ese idiota mal nacido!-Gritaba eufórico mientras la gente se amontonaba alrededor.

-Debemos irnos-Kagome empleó toda su fuerza en empujarlo con un abrazo para que retrocediera-Las bolsas…

InuYasha solo se calmó porque lo descolocó que Kagome lo estuviera abrazando, eso lo había distraído demasiado, solo asintió cuando ella mencionó lo que habían comprado, ella le paso las bolsas y el las cogió aun con la sensación del pequeño cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

_InuYasha, estas malditamente enamorado_… pensó apenado, su sonrojo aumentó más cuando Kagome le cogió la mano libre.

-Kagome…-La miró y la vio mirar el suelo mientras caminaban.

-Así ningún otro tipo me dirá algo-Fijó su vista en él y le ofreció una sonrisa amable mientras apretaba más el agarre de sus manos, él sin pensarlo se aferró más a la pequeña mano.

Sentía su corazón bombear con fuerza.

-¿Nos iremos por el atajo?-Volvió a preguntar cuando estaban frente al bosque que los separaba del templo-

-Keh-La tomó desprevenida como solía hacer y la subió a su espalda sin soltar ninguna bolsa que tenía en sus manos y comenzó a correr con gran velocidad.

-Supongo que esto es un sí-Dijo entre risas disfrutando del viento chocando contra sus mejillas, de su cabello revolviéndose, y de la calidez y seguridad que InuYasha le transmitía.

De pronto InuYasha paró sin siquiera darle aviso en medio del bosque, dejó las bolsas caer y también a ella de espaldas.

-Aush, duele-Se recriminó ella misma en no acostumbrarse a esas típicas cosas de él-¿Por qué paraste?

-No puedo seguir-Susurró de espaldas a ella.

-¿Qué?-Kagome se paró del suelo aun sobándose su espalda y le tocó el hombro-InuYasha.

El movió su hombro bruscó para que ella sacara su mano de ahí, Kagome se sintió rechaza y confundida, no lo entendía, hace unos momentos estaba de lo más tranquilo y luego se enfadaba de la nada.

Decidida caminó para ponerse frente a él.

-Oye InuYasha…-InuYasha levantó su rostro y la miró a los ojos, Kagome sintió que su corazón saltaba en su pecho, no sabía porque, pero esa mirada tenía demasiadas emociones que ella no podía interpretar del todo pero que provocaron que su cuerpo sufriera escalofríos agradables y su sonrojo aumentara en sus mejillas-InuYasha-Musitó acercándose a él, había un imán que la atraía a él, por supuesto Kagome no se iba a resistir, el imán era demasiado fuerte como para alejarse.

Escuchó a InuYasha suspirar y entonces lo vio dar el paso que faltaba para que sus cuerpos se rosaran. Después de eso él pasó sus brazos por su cintura y la atrajo a él abrazándola con fuerza, Kagome conmovida y sin entender del todo el porqué de un momento a otro habían llegado a esto se dejo llevar y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Kagome no sabes lo terrible que es….-Le susurró al oído con una voz tan angustiosa que a la muchacha le dieron ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué es lo angustiante… InuYasha?-La forma en que decía su nombre lo volvía aun más ansioso.

-Perdóname-Le dijo bajito y antes que ella pudiera responderle algo unió sus labios a los de ella, Kagome abrió los ojos de sorpresa y encontró los de él cerrado entonces lo imitó y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él enredando sus manos en los cabellos plateados y atrayéndolo más contra su rostro.

Abrió la boca desesperada por sentirlo tan íntimamente como pudiera, sus lenguas se encontraron y él acaricio la de ella con demasiada ternura, se separó un poco de la boca de Kagome y mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de ella.

-Kagome-La llamó entre el beso y volvió a abrazarla con mayor fuerza, ella sintió que casi no podía respirar pero no le importaba.

Lo amaba, lo amaba de forma tan apasionada y locamente que no le importaba nada más, ni siquiera le preocupaba que él no fuera totalmente humano, ella solo sentía que sin él le faltaba una mitad importante de su vida.

InuYasha se dio cuenta que las cosas estaban saliéndose de control cuando se percató que estaba mordisqueándole el hombro desnudo y que la blusa de ella se encontraba algo abierta.

¿En qué momento había pasado eso?

Su mente se había nublado desde que había echo contacto con los labios de ella, simplemente con Kagome perdía la cordura.

Empleó toda su fuerza mental para separarse, la única salida era empujarla y así lo hizo.

Ella abrió los ojos de sopetón confundida.

-Debemos volver-Fue lo único que dijo separándose totalmente de ella, tomando las bolsas que habían dejado tiradas, al ver que ella estaba paralizada en su lugar con un suspiro la subió a su espalda.

-Yo… no te entiendo-Le dijo con lágrimas-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Gimió mientras sus lágrimas corrían a lo largo de su rostro. Estaba frustrada, desorientada. Y lo peor era que no entendía absolutamente nada del porque él hacía eso con ella.

¿Para qué le daba ilusiones si luego se volvía tan frío?

InuYasha tragó duro e intentó con todas sus energías pensar en otra cosa y no en la muchacha que estaba llorando en sus espaldas empapándole el cuello con sus lágrimas. El joven también se sentía igual que ella, solo que con unos enormes deseos de gritar y romper todo a su paso. Había llegado demasiado lejos, si no hubiera reaccionado quizás hasta la hubiera tomado ahí mismo, y sabía que ella no se hubiera opuesto estaba tan entregada como él a la sensación. Ella estaba tan enamorada de él como él lo estaba de ella… pero nada de eso podía ser y era desesperante.

Ambos en sus mentes se preguntaron una sola cosa…

_¿Por qué amar dolía tanto?_

.

.

.

-

-¡InuYasha!-Sango lo llevo afuera para conversar con privacidad. Miroku ya lo estaba esperando recargado en un árbol.

-¿Qué demonios quieren los dos? Ya deberían largarse-Genial, él que necesitaba pensar y ellos le fastidiaban todo.

-Nos iremos pero contigo-Le dijo Miroku con mucha tranquilidad.

-¿QUÉ?

-Escucha InuYasha, ya nos dimos cuenta que Kagome es tu otra parte-

-¿QUÉ?-Volvió a repetir, sus músculos se tensionaron y frunció sus cejas-¿Por qué creen eso?-Intentó defenderse.

-InuYasha nos sabemos tan bien la historia como tú, no intentes evadir la realidad-El joven miró el suelo y apretó los ojos fuertes.

-Si… ella lo es… ¿No es irónico?-Rió sin ganas-Me fui de la isla por eso e igual la encontré.

-InuYasha tienes solo dos alternativas-Sango puso su rostro más serio mientras respiraba hondo para decir las siguientes palabras y deseando que la bomba pasara pronto.

-¿Alternativas?

-Si, InuYasha o te vas con nosotros a la isla de vuelta, o nosotros le contamos al consejo que tu otra mitad es humana, y sabes tú muy bien las consecuencias-Sango se puso inmediatamente en pose defensiva cuando terminó de decir sus últimas palabras. Sin embargo el silencio reinó por todo el lugar.

-De acuerdo-Dijo y se dirigió a la casa.

-¿De acuerdo qué?-Preguntaron Miroku y Sango al mismo tiempo.

-Regresaré con ustedes-Ambos lo miraron totalmente sorprendidos.

-Esto no me lo esperaba tan fácil-Le susurró Miroku a Sango.

-Si… algo tuvo que haber pasado.

InuYasha entró por la ventana a su pieza solo para tomar algunas pertenencias que llevaría consigo, tomó un papel y un lápiz para dejarle una breve nota a la familia de Kagome de su ausencia. Pero lo había estado pensando, ya no podía seguir exponiéndola así.

La amaba demasiado como para hacerle daño.

Cada palabra que ponía en aquella hoja era una tortura para su mente y su corazón, se debatió en poner las palabras correctas. Luego de terminar entró a la habitación de Kagome con cuidado de no hacer ruido, aunque aquello no era difícil para él.

Era muy tarde por lo cual ella dormía tranquilamente en su cama, InuYasha se puso a su lado solo a observarla dormir, se inclinó un poco para aspirar su aroma profundamente.

-No quiero olvidarlo-Susurró con pena. Besó fugazmente los labios de ella, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en una fotografía que había de ella e InuYasha, una que había tomado la madre de Kagome de forma inesperada mientras ambos discutían por quien veía televisión. En ella Kagome salía haciendo un gracioso gesto con su cara e InuYasha salía mirándola con diversión, con cuidado tomó la fotografía y la metió a su pequeño saquito. Le dio una última mirada y salió de la habitación-Adiós…Kagome.

El sol se había asomado al cielo hace bastante rato ya, Kagome desganada decidió levantarse. Al bajar se encontró con su familia sentada en el comedor tomando su desayuno, le extraño no ver a InuYasha ni a sus amigos, pero lo que más encontró raro fue el rostro sombrío de todos.

-¿Sucedió algo?-Preguntó mientras se sentaba y un dolor en su estomago crecía de la nada, sin saber siquiera el motivo.

-Lee esto Kagome-Le dijo la mamá pasándole un papelito que estaba algo arrugado.

"_Familia Higurashi, ehh… todos han sido muy amables conmigo, gracias por todo pero ha sucedido un problema familiar y debo volver._

_Jamás nos volveremos a ver__ pero les deseo lo mejor._

_Adiós._

_InuYasha_

_PD: Kagome, soy un idiota lo sé pero lo del bosque…sólo olvídalo."_

Su vista se empañó sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. De pronto nada tenía sentido, todo se volvió más confuso y se desmayó.

**Continuará…**

**No me maten. xD**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Casi lloré en las últimas líneas que escribí ;O; creo que me metí mucho en el personaje de Inu shanana (8)**

**Besos.**


	11. Más que una simple sorpresa

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen. Son de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hago este fanfics por simple diversión mías y de los fans de este anime/manga y obvio para los que amamos la pareja de InuYasha y Kagome (L)**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi **_**compatriota**__**Jane Black278**_

"_Mamá me dijo una vez_

_Ten cuidado de la persona de la que te enamoras_

_Esta te puede hacer partir tu corazón,_

_Yo le dije que le haría caso…_

_Fracasé, ya tengo mi corazón roto…"_

**Peligrosa Conexión**

_**Más que una simple sorpresa**_**.**

Sus labios sobre los de ella de forma delicada pero a la vez pasional, sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza dándole toda la protección que ella podría necesitar, entregándole seguridad, sus ojos que prácticamente la hipnotizaban y la dejaban sin aliento. Kagome dejó de soñar despierta cuando Yuka golpeó un grueso libro sobre su mesa. La miró molesta, ella había estado muy concentrada recreando aquella vez en el bosque, realmente nunca había considerado olvidar ese día como él había puesto en la carta ¿Acaso estaba loco? Prefería torturarse todos los días con ese dulce momento a simplemente dejarlo pasar, además si pudiera hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho pero no podía, él estaba ahí presente en su mente en cada momento, en cada detalle, en cada cosita pequeña que hacía, incluso si dormía él estaba también ahí. Y su presencia en la casa hacía tanta falta, Souta ya no tenía con quien jugar P.S, su madre ahora debía cargar todas las bolsas de las compras ella sola y el abuelo no tenía quien lo ayudara para ordenar la bodega o fingir que escuchaban sus historias.

InuYasha estaba en todas partes… y a la vez en ninguna, porque aunque mirara contantemente la puerta esperando a que él volviera eso no parecía funcionar.

Estúpido era la persona que había dicho que la fuerza de la mente servía. Ella lo intentaba y no sucedía nada… Ya había pasado tres semanas de su inesperada desaparición y aunque a cualquier persona aquello lo consideraran poco, para ella era demasiado tiempo. Se había acostumbrado a verlo en las mañanas en el baño y a la discusión que tenían siempre porque él se demoraba mucho… aquellas pequeñas cosas que antes le habían parecido casi un tormento ahora las ansiaba con tantas ganas.

¿Cuánto más debía esperar?

Los primeros días solo deseaba estar a solas sumida en su propio dolor, se acostaba en su cama y ahí se quedaba mirando el techo mientras en su memoria recordaba cada momento con él. Su madre no le preguntó sobre lo del bosque que salía mencionado en la nota de forma fugaz, pero Kagome sabía que su mamá se había percatado que algo había existido entre ambos.

Después de aquellas tormentosa primera semana decidió no rendirse, aunque estuviera sintiéndose vacía iba a seguir adelante, ella siempre se había caracterizado por esa fuerza y brindar sonrisas aunque se estuviera desarmando, así lo había hecho cuando su papá falleció… esta no sería la primera vez que se sentía desolada…

Kagome retomó su ritmo habitual, ir al colegio, compartir con sus amigas que todos los días intentaban juntarla con Houjo. Luego llegaba a su casa cenaba y estudiaba… Kagome había vuelto a su vida habitual… a sus días normales, a su monotonía. La monotonía que tanto había detestado se había hecho presente con la ausencia de quien sin darse cuenta se había enamorado más de lo que ella hubiera podido esperar.

-Kagome-Yuka hizo una mueca al ver que la muchacha de cabello azabache le fruncía las cejas de forma brusca.

-Escucha Yuka, Houjo no es de mi estilo…-Le dijo ella sin mucho ánimo abriendo el libro que Yuka había dejado sobre su mesa.

-Entonces díselo directamente a él, te está esperando en la puerta-La joven tomó su mochila y se fue.

Kagome se arrepintió inmediatamente de cómo la había tratado, quizás había sido demasiado acida para hablarle. Ella miró hacia la puerta y vio a Houjo esperándola, aunque él parecía concentrado en el suelo.

Suspiró y se armó de paciencia para poder tratar con él, Houjo no era mala persona, la verdad es que era un excelente chico, además atractivo y le iba bien en los estudios, un chico que ninguna chica cuerda rechazaría, pero ella era la loca que lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando habían salido hace ya un mes atrás ella pensó que le había dejado claro a él que ella no tenía ningún otro interés en la relación que llevaban más que una amistad. Pero Houjo no se había rendido y Kagome sabía bien que no se rendiría no importara que cosas le dijera. Eso era desesperante.

Tomó su mochila y guardó dentro el libro que Yuka le pasó, volvió a suspirar y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Hola Houjo-Le saludó con fingido entusiasmo.

-Hola Higurashi, te estaba esperando.

-Me di cuenta-Contestó con la voz plana.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó algo sorprendido, Kagome se rió suavecito y miró dentro de la sala donde segundo atrás había estado sentada.

-Porque dentro de la sala no había nadie más que yo…y Yuka que ya se fue-Quizás conversar un poco con él no le vendría mal, de todas formas Houjo era simpático.

-Cierto-Rió nervioso-Entonces ¿Te puedo acompañar?-El sonrojo en sus mejillas llegó de forma suave. Kagome solo asintió.

Estaba bien, una charla entre amigos estaría bien ¿no?... Y que pasaba si InuYasha llegaba y la veía con él ¿Creería que eran algo más?

_¡ESPERA_! Se dijo Kagome mentalmente_. Él se fue… él no volverá… jamás_…

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Houjo?-Su voz fue apagada, se había formado un nudo en su garganta.

-Ya me estás haciendo una-Kagome solo sonrió-Por supuesto.

-¿Cómo haces para olvidar a alguien… que quieres demasiado?-Dijo con cautela, lo miró directo a los ojos esperando ver esa chispa que provocaría su corazón bombear fuertemente, pero no llegó nuca. Houjo simplemente no era para ella.

Por su lado él se tomó su tiempo en responder y luego de ciertos balbuceos le dijo.

-Creo que la única manera es dejando el tiempo pasar o saliendo con otras personas.

-Saliendo… con otras personas-Repitió-Entiendo, gracias por responder Houjo-Le sonrió y respiró profundo.

-Me alegra.

-¿Eh?

-Me alegra que se te haya quitado el rostro triste, hace unos momentos pensé que te pondrías a llorar.

-Solo fue tu imaginación-Se apresuró a decir, la verdad es que desde la ida de él siempre tenía ganas de llorar pero se las aguantaba

-Quizás.

En el camino a su casa se pasaron hablando de cosas triviales, nada demasiado importante, Kagome trataba de ver todas las posibilidades de algo que le pudiera gustar de Houjo pero no hallaba esa química necesaria. No podía, porque lo comparaba con InuYasha y entonces él quedaba pequeñito al lado del chico con fuerza superior. Cualquier hombre al lado de InuYasha era nada, Kagome sonrió para sí al entender algo demasiado importante que había dejado pasar, el que no pudiera olvidarlo era porque InuYasha era demasiado especial, era único. Era muy atractivo, era fuerte, y era su complemento perfecto, los dos encajaban, sus personalidades iban tan bien la una a la otra, por eso jamás alguien podría hacerle peso.

InuYasha estaba clavado en su alma.

_Lástima que yo no pudiera lograr clavarme en su corazón… _pensó fugazmente mientras veía como Houjo se marchaba.

Se quedó unos momentos más ahí, estática, dejando su mente en blanco. Respiró tan hondo como pudo y se giró para enfrentar los eternos escalones que siempre le daban un dolor de cabeza cuando los veía.

-Ahh-Suspiró-Si InuYasha estuviera aquí le hubiera pedido que me llevara en su espalda, y él con una mueca igual me hubiera subido-Comenzó a hablarse así misma mientras daba cada paso-…Y luego cuando ya hubiéramos llegado a arriba me habría soltado bruscamente y yo me quejaría y él solo diría "_Keh_" con su sonrisa arrogante-Se pasó un dedo fugazmente por la mejilla para quitarse una lágrima que se había deslizado de su ojo sin su consentimiento-Estúpidas gotas salinas, ya me tienen harta, pensé que me había quedado seca ya…-Siguió reclamando y hablando consigo misma en todo su ascenso hacia su hogar, al menos eso la ayudaba a relajarse un poco.

Cuando al fin pisó el último peldaño volteó hacia la ciudad y tomando mucho aire gritó tan fuerte como pudo, en un punto muy alto sintió su garganta algo raspada para luego comenzar a toser.

.

.

.

.

-

El aire frío chocando contra su rostro no parecía afectarle ni siquiera un poco, estaba ahí, estático parado en aquel árbol sin hojas, en lo más alto de la copa mirando una dirección a la cual jamás podría regresar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Con certeza no lo sabía, había perdido seriamente la noción del tiempo desde que la vio por última vez sumergida en sus sueños y se fue de aquel cálido y amoroso hogar para volver a su realidad.

Era desesperante sentirse así, ni siquiera sabía bien como se podía llamar la emoción que tenía, todo se mezclaba, frustración, rabia, coraje, pena, tristeza, melancolía, nostalgia, deseo, enojo y amor. Toda esa gama de sensaciones lo estaban torturando.

El sol apareció tras una espumosa nube gris entregándole luz al lugar, cuando el astro hacia su acto de presencia toda la nieve se iluminaba entregando un toque místico a todo. Pero ni siquiera aquel bello espectáculo lo maravilló como siempre lo hacía.

Nada tenía mucho sentido.

Su otra parte… como deseaba verla.

-InuYasha-Le llamó una mujer de largos cabellos caobas desde abajo-Baja un momento por favor-El muchacho simplemente saltó cayendo metros abajo, evitó mirarla a los ojos, sabía que ella lograría hallar su destrozada alma-¿Qué pasó InuYasha?

-Madre no es nada importante-Se encogió de hombros, las manos de ella le tomaron el rostro y lo obligaron a verla.

-Mírame cuando me respondas-Le dijo en tono suave pero a la vez dejando una clara orden, InuYasha a su pesar movió sus ojos hasta encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de su madre que lo miraba con un brillo de preocupación.

-Madre de verdad, no sucede nada, estoy muy bien-Su voz fue más un lamento que no acompañaron para nada sus falsas palabras.

-¿A quién crees que engañas? Soy tu madre y te conozco-Le piñizcó la mejilla y le sonrió amorosamente-InuYasha dime la verdad.

El joven pesó las posibilidades, sabía que podía confiar en su madre, ella jamás lo traicionaría ni le reclamaría, en su interior sabía que ella lo entendería… la abrazo tomándola por sorpresa y se aferró a su cuerpo, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició la espalda con gentileza. InuYasha no estaba llorando, por supuesto, eso no se lo permitiría, era demasiada debilidad para él… pero al menos por ahora un abrazo lo reconfortaría.

-InuYasha.

-La encontré…-Fue todo lo que le dijo y fue todo lo que le bastó a ella para comprender a que se refería.

-Eso me alegra…

-Es humana-La interrumpió, se alejó de su cuerpo para verle el rostro y en ellos vio miedo, los ojos de su madre estaban muy abiertos y su boca formaba una "O" por un momento pensó que había quedado en transe… cuando reaccionó murmuró algo que no entendió.

-Humana-Susurró-Oh, InuYasha-Y esta vez fue ella quien lo acercó a su cuerpo.

-Te das cuenta madre… que irónico es el destino-Le dijo apartándose nuevamente de ella y sentándose en la nieve sin inmutarse por el frío de esta. Demasiado cariño maternal lo ahogaba aunque le agradara tenía un orgullo que cuidar. Isayoi se sentó a su lado.

-¿Es bonita?-Le preguntó, InuYasha la miró absolutamente confundido y sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Si es bonita?-Repitió con una sonrisa.

-¿No estás preocupada mamá?-Su voz delató su estupefacción… él tenía razón su madre siempre estaría ahí para él y era lindo saber eso. Pero no se lo diría abiertamente.

-Confió en ti InuYasha, tomarás la mejor decisión.

-Pero los del consejo…

-InuYasha al parecer lo llevas en la sangre… te contaré un secreto, un tabú que hay en nuestro grupo, algo que tiene directa relación contigo, conmigo y con tu padre… Luego de habértelo contado se que tomarás la decisión correcta.

El ambarino la observó sin entender bien a qué se refería y entonces se acomodó para escuchar aquel relato de su madre. Aquel relato que cambiaría todo.

.

.

.

-

-Y entonces qué me dices ¿Te gustará salir conmigo… el Viernes?-Le repitió por segunda vez el chico, cuando ella puso rostro de no haber escuchado lo que él le decía.

-Ah yo…

-No quiero que te sientas obligada-Se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Lo sé-Musitó, el viento le removió los cabellos y ella sujeto su falda para que no se levantara demasiado.

-Entonces…-Houjo intentó presionarla sutilmente.

-Bueno-Dijo ella rindiéndose finalmente. No le haría mal salir con alguien ¿cierto? Además… ya se había cumplido un mes desde que InuYasha se había ido. Un mes. Un mes que le parecía un año. Suficientes días como para darse cuenta que él no regresaría y que ella no le interesaba.

-¡Genial!-Su voz fue de un total entusiasmo y sin que Kagome pudiera darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones él besó fugazmente sus labios-Nos vemos Higurashi el Viernes en el reloj a las tres-Se subió a su bicicleta y desapareció tan rápido que ella no pudo responderle nada.

Se tocó los labios sintiéndose tonta, ese pequeñísimo roce de labios no le había producido escalofríos o acelerado su corazón. Ese beso no era nada.

¿A quién intentaba engañar?

Suspiró, alzó sus brazos al cielo para estirarse un poco y subió los escalones tratando de pensar en cosas felices para no desanimarse.

Cuando llegó finalmente arriba gritó como era de costumbre, lo hacía desde que él se había ido, era la forma en que liberaba toda su frustración. Su grito murió cuando su garganta le dolió.

-No fue buena idea-Musitó para sí sobándose la zona.

-Kagome has regresado-Le dijo su mamá desde la puerta de entrada con una sonrisa iluminada.

-Con el grito que dio ¿Quién no lo notaría?-Souta apareció detrás de su mamá con una mano en su oreja y una fingida mueca.

-Sirve para des estresarse-Dijo mientras alcanzaba a Souta y le daba un abrazo gigante que casi lo asfixiara por castigo de lo que había dicho.

-Ahh, me ahogas ¡Kagome!-Se quejaba el niño con chillidos agudos.

-Kagome vas a poner a Souta morado-Habló entre risas la madre de ambos.

-Nah, si es hombrecito tiene que resistir-Ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver el rostro de Souta muy rojo, se sentía bien reír así, debía pensar positivo se lo había prometido.

-Kagome eres una hermana muy malvada-Souta logró zafarse de la jovencita solo porque ella misma retiró la presión que estaban ejerciendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de él.

-Veo que no han cambiado mucho las cosas aquí-Su voz la petrificó, de pronto su risa se silenció de forma abrupta, su corazón inició el bombeo de sangre tan frenético que pensó que le daría un ataque cardiaco, no podía respirar, ni siquiera se atreví a pestañear… ¿Se lo había imaginado? Movió su rostro lentamente y ahí estaba _él_. Tan atractivo como siempre, con sus ojos brillantes tan iluminados como el sol, su sonrisa arrebatadoramente arrogante y encantadora y su cuerpo varonil.

-Sorpresa-Escuchó decir a su mamá que con sus manos le señalaba a InuYasha, Souta corrió un poco y se refugió también detrás de él sacándole la lengua…

Kagome sin poder evitarlo se sintió confundida y mareada, todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, sus oídos se taparon, el retumbar de su corazón aumentó aun más y el oxigeno le faltaba de forma desesperante. Segundos después todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

.

-

No quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo, aunque escuchaba la voz de él hablando con su madre no quería hacerlo.

¿Realmente había vuelto? Si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada se odiaría así misma.

La verdad es que era irónico, tanto había deseado aquello y cuando sucedía tenía miedo de enfrentarlo…. Pero ¿Por qué? La verdad es que quería reclamarle por haberla abandonado sin decir nada, pero ¿Ella tenía el derecho a hacer eso? Él jamás había dicho que ella le gustara, tampoco había tenido nombre la relación.

¿Qué haría?

Escuchó que su madre le decía algo a InuYasha de ir a comprar para la cena, seguido por los pasos de ella a la puerta, esta se abrió y luego se cerró.

-Se que estas despierta-Le dijo con la voz suave, ella pudo notar el tono divertido y se avergonzó, abrió los ojos aunque no lo deseara del todo y fijó su vista en el techo con miedo a verlo.

-Seré honesto, luces fatal-Kagome le frunció las cejas y se sentó en la cama tirando las frazadas hacia atrás. La cabeza le dolió un poco y se llevó una mano a la sien.

-¿Qué me pasó?-Preguntó apretando los ojos para que el dolor pasara, sabía que la causa de eso era la emoción que había sentido al verlo. Aun sabiendo que él estaba ahí a su lado le costaba asimilarlo.

¿A que había vuelto? Quería preguntárselo por sobre todas las cosas.

-Te desmayaste, te cargué y ya han pasado una hora de eso-Dijo tranquilamente, se sentó cerca de ella y la miró fijamente-¿Estás bien débil humana?

-Eso creo-Susurró-Discúlpame por no tener fuerza sobre humana-Le sacó la lengua y decidió llevar toda su atención a sus manos.

-Vaya… extrañaba eso-InuYasha cogió su mano y la apretó entre la suya con fuerza-Kagome…

Ella hizo un puchero, la calidez de la piel de él la había extrañado tanto, volverlo a sentir era como volver a vivir, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando él subió con su mano por el brazo de ella dándole una caricia más larga, la mano de InuYasha siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la mejilla de Kagome, entonces la obligó a mirarlo.

-Kagome…

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-Se atrevió a preguntar perdiéndose en la miel de sus ojos que tanto había añorado ver…-¿Por qué me abandonaste?-Susurró tan bajito que si él no tuviera su capacidad sobre natural para escucharla jamás se hubiera enterado de lo que la muchacha había dicho-InuYasha-Sus ojos se comenzaron a empañar, tanto había deseado volver a llamar su nombre y que él la mirara…

-Escucha… no sé como empezar-Suspiró algo desorientado. No había más dudas, ella lo amaba, su rostro lucía algo pálido, pero sus ojos lo abrazaban con la mirada. Kagome lo quería locamente como él a ella.

-¿Empezar?-InuYasha le secó una lágrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla.

-Yo, disculpa-Le susurró apenado-No quería preocuparte.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-Insistió. Poder verlo, sentirlo cerca, era como volver a estar completa… era una maravilla, solo deseaba que no se volviera a marchar.

-Kagome-El ambarino se acomodó mejor a su lado, cuando se aseguró de tener toda su atención comenzó a hablar nuevamente-Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre quien en verdad era yo-Ella solo asintió-Yo… no te conté todo.

-¿Qué no me contaste…?

-La verdad de porque vine aquí…-Kagome se secó otra lágrima, odiaba las lágrimas porque le empañaban la vista y no le permitían ver bien el rostro del hombre que tanto ansiaba.

-Escucho-Dijo tomando la mano de InuYasha que seguía en su mejilla para llevarla a su corazón y apretarla ahí. El joven respiró hondo y se preparó para iniciar.

-Primero dime Kagome… ¿Tú me quieres?-Se atrevió a preguntar con sus mejilla sonrojadas. ¡_Maldición_! Pensó, odiaba que le costara tanto expresarse.

-¿Tú me quieres a mi?-Le devolvió la pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Yo pregunté primero.

-Yo respondo si tú respondes primero-Le contestó ella.

-Agg, no seas tramposa-Resopló.

-Está bien digámoslo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh?

-La respuesta digámosla al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo-Dijo InuYasha mientras distraídamente entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

-Uno, dos, tres-Contó ella.

-¡Sí!-Casi gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos tontamente y luego ella se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente, escondió su rostro en el pecho del ambarino.

-Ya lo sabía-La voz de InuYasha sonó con el típico tono orgulloso. Kagome solo rió suavemente… él había dicho que si, la quería. Casi no se lo podía creer.

-Ahora me dirás lo que no me contaste la otra vez-Kagome se separó un poco de él solo para mirarle el rostro, tímidamente acercó su cara a la de él y rozó sus labios. Electricidad fue lo que inmediatamente su cuerpo sintió, su corazón se aceleró más de lo que ya estaba y un agradable escalofrió recorrió su columna así como mariposas en su corazón le hacían placenteras cosquillas. Esto era lo que Houjo y ningún hombre podrían hacerle sentir, estaba completamente segura.

InuYasha correspondió al beso con tanto fervor que la dejo casi sin aire.

-Si seguimos así no podré contarte nada-Se obligó a separase un poco más de ella solo dejando sus manos unidas.

-De acuerdo.

-En mi familia hay una manera en la que nosotros encontramos pareja… Desde que nacemos hay alguien destinada para nosotros… a eso le llamamos '_La otra parte_' porque cuando la vez sientes que ya no puedes vivir sin ella, se vuelve en una obsesión sin que uno mismo lo pueda controlar. Por su lado, la mujer que nació para uno también siente lo mismo. Es algo mutuo…-InuYasha esperó unos segundos para evaluar la reacción de Kagome, ella lo miraba atentamente.

-Estás diciendo que… ¿Yo soy tu _otra parte_?-Lo vio asentir-¿de verdad?

-Si-Sonrió.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes… y por qué te fuiste?-Preguntó mientras acariciaba lentamente con el pulgar la palma de él.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que si le decías a alguien mi secreto te mataba?

-Si…-Murmuró.

-No es que yo quisiera hacerlo realmente, pero en nuestra comunidad hay un grupo que es el consejo, son los más experimentados y viejos del grupo, incluso hay uno de ellos que presenció cuando el meteorito se estrelló contra la isla. El asuntó es que ellos son los que nos tienen prohíbo hacer saber nuestra existencia al resto del mundo, es la única forma de que sigamos viviendo tranquilamente. Pero aparte de eso nos tienen una regla a todos. No podemos enamorarnos de humanos.

-¿Qué, hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto, por eso me fui, si pasa que te enamoras de un humano ellos matan a la persona a la que quieres. El consejo cree que es muy peligroso para nuestra libertad que nos mezclemos con humanos. Alguno de ellos inventó una tonta leyenda de que si uno se unía a un humano era el fin de nuestra vida en la isla. Yo no quería hacerte daño, no me lo perdonaría jamás… por eso me fui. Resistí lo que más pude pero tenerte todos los días a mi lado me perturbaba demasiado. No tenía otra alternativa Kagome.

-Y entonces… ¿Por qué decidiste regresar?-Las ilusiones que se habían formado en su cabeza nuevamente de estaban destrozando.

-Porque hace mucho tiempo atrás paso la misma situación con mis padres.

-¿Qué?-En Kagome resucitó la esperanza-¿Qué sucedió?-Dijo entusiasmada.

-Lo haría si me dejaras de interrumpir-Bufó.

-De acuerdo.

-Kagome

-Lo siento.

-¡Oye!-Kagome hizo con su mano como si le echara llave a sus labios y luego tirara la llave imaginaria-Mi madre era humana, mi padre en ese tiempo vino a estas tierras porque estaba encargado con un grupo de llevar alimentos a la isla. Mi madre era feriante y cuando mi padre fue a pedirle unas frutas y la vio se dio cuenta inmediatamente que ella era de él y él de ella, lo que marca esto no es solo lo que llegas a sentir cuando ves a la persona si no que también ambos comparten un poco del aroma del otro.

-¿Yo tengo un poco de tu olor?-Preguntó totalmente asombrada.

-Sí, mi padre entonces inventó una excusa para quedarse más tiempo en estas tierras y comenzó una relación con mi madre. Después de un tiempo lo descubrieron y tuvieron que enfrentarse frente al consejo, como mi padre es uno de los más antiguos sabía de un método que podría salvar a mi madre, pero esto solo se podía llevar acabo si ella aceptaba y si el consejo estaba de acuerdo-InuYasha guardó silencios unos momentos al ver el rostro tan concentrado de Kagome en cada cosa que él decía-La única forma era que mi madre también tuviera nuestros poderes sobre naturales, pero para eso tenían que viajar a donde había caído el meteorito, en aquel lugar es incluso difícil para nosotros poder andar pero lograron hallar lo que quedaba de lo que había caído del cielo, mi madre tuvo que beber unos líquidos que desprendía la tierra de ahí, aquellos líquidos hacen que la persona quede inconsciente por unas horas, es indoloro, es como si te fueras a dormir, al menos eso me dijo ella y cuando abres los ojos, ya tienes poderes sobrenaturales-Dijo dando por finalizado aquella parte del relato.

-Entonces solo debo beber eso.

-¿Lo quieres hacer? Yo no te quiero obligar a transformarte en lo que soy.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo InuYasha, este mes fue una tortura para mí-Kagome apretó más la mano de él entre la suya.

-Lo sé, para mí también… pero estas arriesgando no estar todos los días con tu familia y tu vida aquí.

-Si sé pero no me importa… mi mamá lo entenderá, ella siempre me entiende y sabe que tomaré la decisión correcta.

-¿Completamente segura?

-Absolutamente segura-Le dijo con la mayor confianza que su voz podría entregarle. InuYasha jaló la mano de ella y la atrapó en sus brazos.

-Si es así, ahora solo queda una cosa que hacer…

-¿Mmmm?-Aspiró profundo el agradable olor de él.

-Enfrentar al consejo-Su voz sonó preocupada pero Kagome ignoró eso y buscó la boca de él, por esta noche quería distraerse ella misma y distraerlo a él de aquel problema. Solo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. InuYasha lo entendió perfectamente porque aferro su mano a la nuca de ella y la presionó con mayor ímpetu contra sus labios mientras exploraba todo el interior de su boca con la lengua.

Kagome rió entre el beso. Su objetivo había sido logrado. Se dedico a disfrutar de la maravillosa sensación de sentír los labios de él sobre los de ella.

**Continuará.**

**Agg me demoré tres días en escribir este capítulo, estúpido bloqueo de escritor o shananaa (8)**

**Gracias por los comentarios : )**

**Nos leemos chicas.**


	12. Viaje

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, hago este fanfics porque adoro InuYasha y me encanta la pareja que hace con Kagome. Y por supuesto, por diversión mía y de las lectoras.**

"_Hay que ser valiente, hay que tener coraje,_

_Hay que ser fuerte…_

_Contigo a mi lado se que siempre lo seré_"

**Peligrosa Conexión.**

_**Viaje.**_

Se giró para darle una última mirada a su colegio, ya había terminado el año escolar al fin… bueno, aun le quedaba terminar un año más, pero aun no sabía si lograría seguir viva para ese entonces. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y poder estar con InuYasha tranquilamente.

Aun así había algo que todavía la tenía intranquila, aunque sabía que su mamá la apoyaría le seguía dando miedo decirle la verdad, sobre todo porque la verdad que tenía que confesarle no podía ser completa, asique el asunto se trataría de confianza. Solo esperaba que ahora su mamá no sacara su lado sobre protector y espanta chicos.

Sonrió para sí cuando vio a InuYasha esperándola a la salida del colegio, él ya no asistía, desde que se habían declarado mutuamente habían transcurrido dos meses, sin embargo él solo había estado una semana con ella y luego se había marchado para poder contarle todo a su madre además que de esa forma no levantarían sospechas.

Kagome se lamentó para sí, él le había hecho prometer antes de irse que estarían juntos para contarle la verdad a medias a su mamá. Aunque ella se había rehusado para no exponerlo más él insistió tanto que la jovencita no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Cuando llegó a su lado olvidó todo lo que había estado pensando, había sido demasiado tiempo lejos de él, de su olor, de su cuerpo, de sus labios, de su bello rostro y de aquellos ojos que brillaban como dos soles que la atrapaban y la embelesaban.

-Hola-Le saludó con una sonrisa sin saber si besarlo en los labios o solo tomarle la mano… en público aquello le daba cierto pudor, y además era primera vez que se veían como novios.

-Hola-InuYasha comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás, ella suspiró, a pesar de todo algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, cuando su humor comenzaba empeorar vio que él sin mirarla le cogía la mano, ella inmediatamente dejo atrapar su mano por la de él y la apretó.

-InuYasha-Le llamó pero él no aceptó mirarla-Oye…

-¿Qué…?

-Mírame-Kagome lo jaló de la cola en la que estaba amarrado su cabello platinado y él no tuvo más opción que verla, Kagome primero lo vio con sorpresa y luego una sonrisa grande invadió su rostro. InuYasha estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Keh-Fue lo único que emitió y volvió a mirar al frente. La escuchó reírse.

-InuYasha-Lo llamó y él se volteó a verla, en ese instante fue gratamente sorprendido cuando ella posó sus labios sobre los de él, fue un simple rose, pero a ambos los hizo sentirse tan vivos y consientes de sus sentidos.

-Kagome-Susurró contra sus labios, olvidándose de todo el mundo se dejó guiar por su instinto y la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo-Te extrañé.

-Yo también-Le dijo correspondiendo al protector abrazo que estaba recibiendo. Ella le besó la mejilla, una, dos, tres veces. InuYasha se apartó de ella con la respiración agitada y comenzó a caminar arrastrándola consigo-InuYasha…

-Mmm…

-Tú eres mi primer novio-Confesó mirando sus zapatos.

-Me lo suponía-Su voz salió con su típico tono orgulloso.

-Tonto, asique no sé muy bien cómo actuar todo el tiempo entiendes.

-¿Actuar todo el tiempo?-Repitió viéndola con los ojos confundidos.

-Quiero decir, que no sé si te incomoda que te abrace en público o si te gusta que te bese donde sea… entiendes-Las palabras salieron de su boca atropelladamente y en un hilo de voz.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, también soy nuevo en esto-Le respondió de la misma forma evitando mirarla por su prominente sonrojo.

-Será divertido-Dijo ella con simpleza apretándose más al brazo de él. Su calidez le encantaba.

-¿Divertido?-Preguntó con una extraña voz.

-Descubriremos cada cosa juntos…-Ella con las mejillas también sonrosadas se empinó y le dio un corto beso, cuando Kagome estaba alejándose él alcanzó su rostro y lo acercó al suyo para hacer un poco más largo el beso.

-Juntos…

Era extraña la situación, al menos así lo sentía InuYasha, si recordaba meses atrás la había besado sin medir las consecuencias, guiado por la necesidad que le demandaba su sangre, después era fácil hacer como si nada hubiera pasado o mejor dicho fingir eso, pero ahora que eran oficialmente novios ya no podía huir, porque besarla le producía cierta vergüenza, no sabía si lo hacía bien aunque a ella parecía encantarle…

Cuando llegaron cerca de una de las entradas del bosque se escabulleron para poder llegar más rápido al templo, ese era el objetivo del día. Decirle a su familia que ella debía marcharse por un breve tiempo (sin saber si realmente sobreviviría al consejo)

InuYasha la subió a su espalda sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo y corrió tan rápido que Kagome solo veía manchones verdes a su alrededor. Cerró sus ojos por la fuerza del viento chocando contra su rostro, lo hundió entre los cabellos platinados de él. InuYasha sostenía fuertemente los muslos de ellas alrededor de sus caderas, Kagome sabía perfectamente que él jamás la dejaría caer. InuYasha jamás le haría daño.

Segundos más tardes él se detuvo abruptamente y ella comprendió que debía bajarse, esperó que el muchacho la soltará de sorpresa como solía hacerlo, sin embargo primero dejo de presionar uno de los muslos de ella y cuando se aseguró que la primera pierna tocaba tierra firmemente recién dejó caer el segundo muslo.

-Vaya, a eso no estoy acostumbrada-Le dijo escapándose de sus labios una risita traviesa.

-Keh, si quieres que te deje caer así lo haré la próxima vez-Bufó fingidamente enfadado y se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh vamos InuYasha.

-Keh.

-Aquí vamos, keh, keh, keh, definitivamente aquella palabra es gran parte de tu vocabulario.

-Feh, vamos-La jaló del brazo hacia la entrada.

-¿Ahora es feh? Que original.

-Cállate-_Oh si_, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. InuYasha se giró a mirarla cuando la sintió tensarse bajo su agarré-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo estoy nerviosa, déjame respirar hondo un poquito-Le pidió aspirando profundamente. Él solo la observó con aparentada calma. Luego de un indeterminado tiempo de silencio que lo puso nervioso a él también dijo-Kagome, no quiero que te sientas obligada, te lo preguntaré otra vez ¿Estás segura?-Su voz, su mirada, su rostro completo emanaba una seriedad fatal, ella respiró hondo por segunda vez y entonces se empinó para quedar casi a la altura del joven, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de él para quedar a escasos milímetros.

-Muy segura-Le susurró, selló su palabra con un suave contacto de labios, le tomó la mano y entonces abrió la puerta para enfrentar a su familia.

Se encontraron con los tres miembros del hogar en la cocina almorzando, el abuelo estaba en una de sus narraciones de monstruos que según él habían acechado el antiguo Japón.

-…Y así fue como la joven del futuro liberó al hombre mitad bestia y después de muchas aventuras se quedaron jun…. ¡Kagome, InuYasha! Llegaron justo para escuchar la leyenda del pozo-Dijo con sumo entusiasmó mientras masticaba sus fideos con salsa.

-No creo que sea buen momento abuelo-Se sentó al lado de su mamá evitando verla a los ojos.

-¡InuYasha! Que sorpresa, ahora les sirvo sus platos-La señora Higurashi comenzaba a levantarse de la mesa cuando la mano de Kagome sobre la suya la hizo detenerse, vio a Kagome negar con la cabeza. InuYasha tomó su asiento al otro lado de la madre de la muchacha y decidió comenzar él a hablar para infundirle valor a ella.

-Tenemos algo importante que decirle señora Higurashi-Kagome tragó duro.

-Es mejor que te sientes bien mamá, yo debo contarles algo importante a los tres.

-¿No me digas que estas embarazada?-Soltó el abuelo con el rostro desconfigurado para luego añadir-¡Es fantástico! Conoceré a mis bis nietos.

-¡No abuelo!-Le chilló interrumpiendo el sueño del anciano.

-¿Qué es Kag entonces?-Souta la miró con rostro algo aburrido.

-Yo… yo…

-Kagome y yo estamos juntos-Dijo rápidamente InuYasha al ver la indecisión de la muchacha.

-¿Eso era todo?-Souta se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿Tan obvio parecía ser?-Se preguntó Kagome así misma-Oye Souta aun no terminamos ¡Siéntate!-El aludido se sentó inmediatamente al escuchar el rugido de su hermana mayor.

-Mis felicitaciones a los dos, hay que celebrarlo-Dijo la madre de los Higurashi con una sonrisa inimaginablemente gigante y deslumbrante en su rostro.

-Dije que aun no terminó-Kagome comenzó a enfadarse seriamente, odiaba que la interrumpieran y más si era algo tan serio como lo que tenía que contar, y era el doble porque iba a mentir.

-Disculpa Kagome-Su madre la miró con intesidad haciéndole notar que estaba totalmente atenta a cada palabra que saliera de sus labios. Fue ahí donde la jovencita comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía fuertemente y una extraña angustia la invadió. Quería realmente estar con InuYasha, quería que todos lo aceptaran y sabía que para eso debería enfrentar algo muy duro, su vida ahora pendía de apenas un hilo. ¿El consejo la mataría o les darían el permiso? Y… ¿Si esta era la última vez que veía a su madre, a su hermano y a su loco abuelo? Sabía que de un momento a otro las lágrimas iban a comenzar a empañarle la vista por lo que tuvo que respirar hondo y cerrar sus ojos por unos momentos. Jamás le había mentido a su mamá, jamás en algo tan importante.

_Tranquila._

_Tranquila._

_Tranquila._

_Ten calma._

_Todo estará bien_. Se decía mentalmente mientras contemplaba el sonriente rostro de su madre.

-Hay un pequeño problema-Empezó, advirtió que la expresión de su madre cambiaba a una más seria-La familia de InuYasha es algo estricta, anticuada…. quizás… por lo que ellos necesitan dar su aprobación a nuestra relación o si no serán un gran fastidio-Vio que su madre hacía una 'o' con sus labios pero antes que ella pudiera decir algo continuó-Por lo que necesito viajar con InuYasha a su lugar natal para que me conozcan y… me acepten…-Kagome terminó su explicación mirando sus manos, había dicho de manera muy superficial a lo que realmente iría a la isla, rogaba que su mamá no comenzara a hacer preguntas.

-Me parece bien-Dijo la Señora Higurashi pillando desprevenida a su hija.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó desorientada, InuYasha se cruzó de brazos dándole una sonrisa triunfadora y tranquilizadora.

-Que la familia de InuYasha sea así me parece bien, quiere decir que él fue criado con buenos valores. Y tú también, asique estoy segura que les darán la aprobación-La mujer puso una mano sobre la de InuYasha y otra sobra la de Kagome-Por mi parte ya tienen mi aprobación-Les sonrió.

-También la mía-El abuelo dio unos breves aplausos entusiasmados.

-Y la mía-Agregó Souta parándose de su asiento y desapareciendo rápido de ahí, tenía que terminar de pasar el nivel de su último juego de P.S, eso era mucho más importante que cosas de amor para él.

-¿Y cuándo harán mis bis nietos?-Preguntó el abuelo con energía.

-¡Abuelo!

-Pero que cosas dice el abuelo-Dijo entre risas la Señora Higurashi.

.

.

.

.

-

El frío la tenía temblando y haciéndole castañear los dientes a pesar de tener un gorro grueso puesto en su cabeza, una bufanda de lana ancha y muy larga, una camiseta de franela, encima un yerse con cuello, sobre el yerse un chaleco, encima un poncho y sobre el poncho una parca gruesa y para finalizar sus manos estaba protegidas con guantes. Kagome estaba segura que no se veía para nada sexy, pero poco le importaba eso cuando sentía que se iba a congelar ahí mismo. Se abrazó a sí misma y se frotó los brazos en un intento de darse calor, la bufanda le cubría hasta la nariz, asique lo único que se veía de su rostro eran sus expresivos ojos canelas y algunos mechones de cabellos presionados por el gorro.

InuYasha advirtió su estado desde el otro extremo y dejó de remar el bote que le había dado su madre cuando había regreso a Japón. Por supuesto que no era un bote cualquiera, estaba construido con los pocos árboles que habían en la isla por lo cual su resistencia era la suficiente como para sobrevivir a las tormentosas aguas. Era amplió y daba cierta seguridad. Cuando Kagome vio que InuYasha se acercaba a ella con rostro preocupado intentó aparentar un rostro normal, pero por más que trató el castañear de los dientes la delató.

-¿Estás bien?

-D…e… ma…ma…maravilla-Logró hilar con esfuerzo.

-No seas tonta, se que debes tener mucho frío-Kagome lo miró con cierta ironía, él solo llevaba puesto una polera sin mangas negra y pantalones de tela, ni siquiera tenía la piel de gallina, era como si para él hiciera mucho calor.

-Nah.

-Pronto pasará-Se hincó al lado de ella-Desde ahora deberás ir sobre mi espalda.

-¿Qu…qué?-Ella lo miró sin entender bien.

-¿Ves esos hielos gigantes de ahí?-Kagome se esforzó por verlos pero la neblina no se lo permitía por lo que negó-Bueno, cuando lleguemos a esos hielos dejaremos el bote ahí, lo siguiente lo pasaremos de salto en salto-Le dijo como si aquello fuera de lo más natural.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Su voz casi salió como un grito, podría haber sido uno de los más grandes gritos de su vida, lástima que por el frío aquello le salió solo unos tonos más alto.

-Yo seré el que te cargue-Le dijo con voz algo indignada-O acaso ¿No confías en mi?

-Cla…ro que con…confió en ti…. Por al…go es…estoy aquí…conti…go, pero.

-Nada de pero, esto lo he hecho ya muchas veces, para llegar a la isla no hay camino, solo saltar sobre los hielos que están separados entre sí, es la única forma.

Kagome suspiró, él volvió a su lugar y remó nuevamente, llevaba haciéndolo dos días sin parar, a ella simplemente le sorprendía aquella entereza y fuerza, aunque supiera el motivo no podía dejar de admirar eso.

El joven ambarino remó tan rápido hacia los hielos que tuvo poca conciencia de en qué momento estaba siendo sacada por él del bote.

-Afírmate de mi-InuYasha la hizo aferrarse a él mientras que con una mano subía el bote sobre el hielo en donde estaban-Lo necesitamos la próxima vez.

_Si es que hay una próxima_. Pensó ella vagamente.

InuYasha se giró y la contempló con ansiedad, no quería perderla y menos que fuera por su culpa, distraídamente le acarició el pequeño pedazo de piel del rostro que tenia expuesto.

-Aun puedes arrepentirte-Le susurró-Si pasa algo yo…-Kagome apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y lo abrazó. El joven le correspondió inmediatamente con necesidad.

-De…be…. Debe ser….co…como abraza…r a un…. Oso-Le dijo entre una ahogada risita.

-Un oso sexy-Le corrigió para darse ánimos a él mismo y a ella. Quizás Kagome no le había dicho con palabras 'Todo saldrá bien' pero su cálido abrazo le bastaba para saber. Ella estaba arriesgando su vida por él y en ese momento él se juro así mismo llevarla sana y salva a su hogar-Kagome…-Le llamó suavemente.

-Mmmm…-Contestó ella con los ojos cerrados relajando un poco sus músculos en ese cómodo abrazo. Sintió a InuYasha tensarse y su pecho subir y bajar de manera rápida, como justo tenía su oído sobre el corazón de él escuchó perfectamente como este se aceleraba en un poderoso retumbar, ella preocupada alzó su rostro para verlo a la cara-¿Es…es….estas b…bien?-Lo vio asentir, le llamó la atención el gran sonrojo de sus mejillas. InuYasha subió una mano hasta la nuca de Kagome y la volvió a colocar sobre su pecho, ella se acomodó nuevamente ahí.

-Te amo-Le soltó al fin, Kagome abrió los ojos sorpresivamente y entendió porque él se había puesto tan nervioso, aunque se habían declarado ninguno había pronunciado las importantes palabras debidamente. Un agradable hormigueo invadió su estomago.

-Ya lo sé-Le dijo ella entre risas, escuchó a InuYasha hacer un leve gruñido.

-¡Oye! No es la respuesta que esperaba recibir…perra-Lo último lo susurro pero Kagome de igual modo lo escuchó y le dio un suave codazo en las costillas.

-¡T…te escu….escuché!

-Keh.

-Te amo-Kagome buscó la boca de él y la encontró inmediatamente, InuYasha se apartó de ella con pesar.

-Debemos darnos prisa o te congelarás.

El joven de mirada ambarina la subió a su espalda y entonces emprendió su camino dando salto en salto por cada gran bloque de hielo que vagaba sobre las heladísimas aguas, Kagome todo el tiempo se mantuvo aferrada a él con todas sus fuerzas, la sensación de vértigo que la invadió la llegó a marear, InuYasha saltaba muy rápido, demasiado alto y la llegada al suelo era brusca, mentalmente se prometió no quejarse, ella misma había asumido que el viaje no sería fácil y por sobre todo no quería preocupar a InuYasha. Cuando las ganas de querer vomitar la estaban perturbando seriamente todo se calmó, él no se movió más.

-InuYasha…-Se atrevió a decir abriendo sus ojos, el agarre que él mantenía en sus muslos se hizo más firmes, Kagome primero miró distraída su alrededor, todo el suelo estaba tapizado por nieve y extrañamente habían flores amarillas adornando también el lugar, árboles con troncos increíblemente gruesos y altos pero sin hojas, cuando el sol apareció por el cielo ella pudo ver como destellaba la nieve iluminando todo el lugar y las flores cambiaban su color de amarillo a un rojo encendido. Kagome de dejó cautivar por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, pero fue llevada a la realidad al sentir que la fuerza de la mano de InuYasha sobre su piel cada vez era más y más fuerte que casi le estaba doliendo, llevo sus ojos a donde estaba mirando InuYasha tan fijamente y con la mandíbula tensada y entonces ella dejó de respirar.

-InuYasha, ya suponía que eras tú-Un hombre alto de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados encabezaba al grupo de seis hombres de características robustas.

-Sesshomaru-Pronunció con cierta acides. Una mujer que estaba escondida detrás de él asomó su cabeza por sobre el hombro de Sesshomaru, sus ojos rojos y penetrantes observaron a Kagome con gran curiosidad.

-Su olor es diferente-Dijo con cierto asombro mientras abría su abanico y lo agitaba contra su cuerpo.

-Eso a ti no te importa-Soltó InuYasha dando un gruñido severo.

-Estúpido hermano acaso tú te has atrevido a…

-Traer una humana-Una voz sombría, gutural, escalofriante y fría lleno el lugar, Kagome tuvo un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral, entonces un remolino de nieve oscura, casi plomiza se hizo presente revoloteándole los cabellos, después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos la nieve se disperso del aire y dejó ver a un hombre cubierto en un babuino con una sonrisa demente.

-Naraku-Pronunció InuYasha con molestia, en ese instante los demás se arrodillaron en el suelo menos Sesshomaru, la mujer que lo acompañaba e InuYasha y Kagome.

-Asique nos has traicionado, InuYasha-Apenas terminó de decir eso y cuatro sombras rodearon a la pareja, InuYasha desesperado trato de ver algún punto por donde poder escapar para poder hablar con calma, pero simplemente estaba encerrado. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, debía proteger a Kagome a toda costa, incluso con su propia vida.

**Continuará… **

_**dark priinCess **_Escuché y leí la letra de la canción que me dijiste y realmente quedé impresionada, tienes toda la razón, le viene muy bien a la historia en general y al capítulo que puse hace días atrás, no conocía la canción asique gracias por recomendármela. n_n

_**Agatha Miller **_No he podido leer lazos de sangre , pero si leí tu _One-shot_ "**Cuando el reamen no lo es todo"** y me gustó mucho la narración y la historia en si, asique mis felicitaciones.

Gracias por los comentarios a todas. Espero disfruten este capítulo.

Chán chán.!


	13. El trato

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esta historia por diversión propia y de los fans de este anime/manga.**

"_Toma mi mano, todo estará bien_"

**Peligrosa Conexión.**

_**El trato.**_

Las sombras se materializaron alrededor de la pareja, Kagome pudo ver a cuatro mujeres, todas eran exactamente iguales, de cabellos blancos, piel pálida como la nieve, ojos negros sin vida, de baja estatura y de aspecto frágil, eran como una copia. No se dejo llevar por la apariencia que tenían las cuatro mujeres pues la tención con la que InuYasha tenía apretado sus piernas a su cuerpo era casi dolorosa.

InuYasha se dio cuenta que solo sobre su cabeza no había nadie, la única forma para intentar escapar y buscar una mejor manera de razonar sería saltando, las cuatro muchachitas estaban vigilando cualquier tipo de movimiento, mientras Naraku avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos.

_¡Es ahora o nunca! _Pensó mientras se ponía en posición y saltaba pero aquello no duró mucho porque inmediatamente unas manos frías agarraron uno de sus pies y lo hicieron chocar contra el suelo, el peso de Kagome dejó de estar sobre su cuerpo y cuando comprendió el porqué intentó levantarse pero dos de las mujeres sujetaron sus piernas con fuerza para evitarle algún movimiento. La buscó con la mirada y la vio tirada en el suelo con dos de las otras muchachas sujetándola con ferocidad porque ella no dejaba de removerse para que la soltaran.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Qué manera de tratar a las visitas!-Les gritaba mientras intentaba que le soltaran los brazos, la piel de ellas era tan fría y la sostenía con tal fuerza que le ardía -¡Déjenme!

-¡Maldición suéltenla!-Rugió InuYasha logrando soltarse de las dos sirvientes de Naraku y corriendo hacia Kagome, antes que lograra hacerlo Naraku se interpuso en su camino-Muévete Naraku-Su voz sonó amenazante y severa, en sus ojos destellaba la determinación y la furia.

-Nos has traicionado niño Taisho-Sonrió fríamente-Sabes muy bien que consecuencias le traerá _eso_-El hombre cubierto en babuino inclinó su cabeza y se cruzo de brazos extendiendo más su escalofriante sonrisa-Llévensela.

-¡Alto!-Una voz aterciopelada y profunda se dejo escuchar en todo el lugar con un eco que se repetía una y otra vez, todos voltearon hacia el lugar en donde había provenido aquel grito, entre uno de los montículos dos figuras se dejaron ver, Kagome primero pudo distinguir a un hombre que llevaba sobre sus hombros una piel de animal cubriéndolo, tenía una armadura de aquellos tiempos antiguos y una espada en su cinto, Kagome se dio percato de _quién era_ cuando vio sus ojos, aquel dorado intenso era el mimos de InuYasha… a su lado estaba una mujer de largos cabellos caobas de mediana estatura y un rostro hermoso pero lleno de preocupación, llevaba una túnica simple de color lavanda y al igual que su acompañante sobre sus hombres un abrigo de piel.

-Padre-Dijo InuYasha con cierto timbre extraño en la voz, Kagome se percató que el agarre en sus muñecas ya no era tan fuerte ya que todos estaban concentrados viendo a la nueva pareja que acababa de hacer aparición, movió sus muñecas bruscamente logrando soltarse e intentó ir hacia InuYasha pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso las dos mujeres nuevamente la habían tirado al suelo, su rostro se enterró en la nieve y dejo escapar un gemido de dolor-¡Kagome!- InuYasha corrió hacia ella, Naraku no hizo ningún movimiento su sonrisa había desaparecido.

-Inutaisho-Murmuró cuando las dos figuras de un salto estuvieron frente a él, de pronto le vinieron ganas de reír a carcajadas-¿No me digas que tú y tu mujer sabían de esto? Porque si es así son cómplices…-Sus carcajadas hicieron gruñir a InuYasha mientras apartaba a las dos muchachas y tomaba a Kagome.

-¿Estás bien?-La vio asentir y dio un suspiro de alivio-ESTAS PERRAS….-Enojado y tomando desprevenida a una de ellas le dio una bofetada que la hizo volar unos metros.

-Kanna's déjenlos-Les ordeno Naraku, las cuatro jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a disiparse quedando primero como un manchón gris y luego desapareciendo totalmente.

-Naraku exigimos un '_Atsumaru_'-Dijo el papá de InuYasha con autoridad, la mujer que estaba a su lado avanzó con elegancia hacia su hijo.

-InuYasha-El aludido levantó su mirada y vio en el rostro de su madre el brillo característico que tenían sus ojos cuando estaba emocionada-Ella es Kagome-Definitivamente esa no es la forma en que había pensando que presentaría a su mujer…

-Hola Kagome-Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla-InuYasha está muy helada-El tono de su voz lo alarmó, por primera vez él noto que los temblores de Kagome se habían intensificado mucho más casi pareciendo convulsiones-Debemos sacarla de aquí-Retiró de sus hombros el abrigo de piel y lo puso sobre Kagome, InuYasha la tenía entre sus brazos, Kagome se esforzó por responder algo pero no pudo, el castañear de sus dientes era incontrolable, no se había dado de cuento frío tenía, hace unos momentos había sentido que por su cuerpo corría demasiada adrenalina cuando vio como la tenían sujetada a ella y a InuYasha, pero ahora que él estaba a su lado no había podido evitar relajarse…. La adrenalina en su cuerpo se había extinguido y se sentía demasiado cansada, no pudo ganar la batalla y sus ojos se cerraron.

_¡Kagome!_

Escuchó que él la llamaba a lo lejos pero por más que deseara responder su cuerpo no le hacía caso…

_No te preocupes InuYasha…pronto abriré los ojos_… mientras pensaba eso se dejo llevar por la inconsciencia.

-Maldición-La apretó más contra su cuerpo- Oye Naraku quiero hablar con el consejo, a eso vine y por eso la traje conmigo y ya debes saber el porqué idiota-Gruñó InuYasha frunciendo sus cejas hasta casi juntarlas.

-Hijo…-Su mamá intentó calmarlo pero él se levantó de su lugar con Kagome en brazos sin dejar de gruñir y enseñar sus dientes.

-Que estúpido-Sesshomaru y su esposa se encontraba a su lado sin que él se hubiera percatado en qué momento había ocurrido.

-No te metas Sesshomaru-Le dijo con acides dándole una mirada de desagrado con una mueca.

- Idiota. Siempre eres tan estúpido _hermanito_-Sesshomaru vio con desdén a la muchacha que protegía InuYasha con tanta fuerza-Nada más patético se podía esperar de ti que tu otra parte fuera una débil humana.

-Sesshomaru- Intervino Izayoi, él le dio una corta mirada y fijó sus ojos en su padre. La mujer de Sesshomaru disimuladamente observó el rostro de Kagome y se abanicó con gracia.

Naraku echo hacia atrás su gorro de babuino dejando expuesto su rostro, sus ojos fríos de color rojizo vagaron por el lugar con una sonrisa irónica en su cara.

-Me estás diciendo que quieres un Atsumaru-Se carcajeo un poco y luego su expresión se volvió totalmente seria-¿Para qué? tu hijo a quebrantado la ley.

-No sabes el porqué.

-No necesito saberlo para predecir el porqué, el viene de tu raza-Le dio una mirada desdeñosa-Que lamentable que su otra parte sea humana pero reglas son reglas.

-Podemos negociar y lo sabes-Atacó el padre de InuYasha con voz imperiosa, infló su pecho dejando ver la evidencia de la falta de estatura del hombre de ojos rojizos.

-Ja, no me hagas reír… ¿Por qué el consejo debería tenerles un trato especial a ustedes? Cucucucucu-Se burló con una sonrisa desagradable.

-Yo también soy parte del consejo-Contestó con un brillo de victoria en sus ojos.

-¡Naraku!-Otra voz llenó el lugar, y entre los dos se materializó una persona en una capucha de color rojo oscuro.

.

.

.

.

-

Lo primero que sintió que recuperaba fue la audición, podía escuchar el ruido de maderas siendo tiradas y una respiración pausada, lo segundo fue el olfato, se dio cuenta que había olor de que algo se estaba quemando, su piel ya no tiritaba, su cuerpo al fin le permitió abrir sus ojos y pudo ver a InuYasha con una expresión reflexiva, estaba en cuclillas al lado de una chimenea bastante rústica, antes de decir algo se dedicó a observar el lugar el cual le recordó mucho al sótano de su casa, las paredes eran de ladrillos y se notaba que tenían sus buenos años, el techo era de cemento, el suelo era de madera opaca y entonces por primera vez notó que no había puerta si no que una larga reja.

-InuYasha-Articuló, él inmediatamente dirigió sus ojos a donde ella estaba y en un instante estuvo a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… yo… ¿Dónde estamos?-Se llevó una mano a la cabeza acomodándose el gorro. Lo vio suspirar y esquivar su mirada-InuYasha-Le dijo con el típico tono de que quería una explicación.

-Mi padre está hablando ahora con el consejo, pidió un Atsumaru…

-¿Atsumaru?-Lo interrumpió frunciendo las cejas.

-Es una junta que se pide al consejo cuando son temas de real importancia-Le explico rápidamente.

-Pero… ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Nosotros deberíamos estar hablando con ellos-Se intentó levantar pero sus piernas aun estaban adormecidas.

-No seas tonta Kagome, deja que tu cuerpo recobre calor primero-Volvió a echarle leña a la fogata.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? Aun no me respondes-InuYasha advirtió en la voz de Kagome el enfado.

-Por seguridad nos trajeron aquí… esos idiotas, nos encerraron acá-bisbiseó, sin intención rompió un leño que sostenía entre sus manos ante la rabia de sus pensamientos.

-Quieres decir que estamos ¿Presos?-Su rostro se llenó de pánico.

-Algo así-Habló, intentó sonar lo más calmado para tranquilizar a Kagome pero no tuvo éxito porque ella comenzó a gritar.

-¡AH! ¡IDIOTAS NO SOY UNA DELICUENTE PARA QUE ME TENGAN AQUÍ!-Sus piernas reaccionaron y se levantó con determinación caminando hacia las rejas-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ ESTÚPIDOS, YA VERÁN CUANDO SALGA, LES DARÉ SU MERECIDO!-Su enojo desapareció cuando el desconcierto le llegó, InuYasha estaba riendo a sus espaldas- ¿Y a ti que te hace tanta gracia?-Se acercó a él pegándole débilmente en el hombro.

-¿Les darás su merecido?-Enarcó una ceja-Cuatro hombres me trajeron aquí Kagome y todos eran mucho más fuerte que yo…

-Solo los quería asustar, ya sabes, trabajo psicología, siempre funciona-Suspiró viendo como el fuego flameaba en su lugar-Al menos estoy contigo…

-Kagome-InuYasha la miró a los ojos con intensidad, ella sintió que esa mirada de l la abrazaban-_Toma mi mano, todo estará bien-_Le prometió, ella cogió su mano y se acomodó a su lado recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Crees que tú padre logre convencerlos…?

-No lo sé-Esa definitivamente no era la respuesta que ella esperaba escuchar, pero al menos ante todo el caos se sentía feliz de tenerlo a su lado, no era muy romántico que estuvieran encerrado en una celda… pero al menos estaban juntos. Ella apretó más el agarre de sus manos.

Escucharon la reja abrirse y se levantaron de inmediato de su lugar cuando dos hombres robustos entraron a la celda.

-Keh, nos vienen a visitar insectos-Pronunció con ironía en su voz.

-Muévanse-Los dos tipos los empujaron hacia fuera.

Caminaron por un largo y estrecho pasillo sin ventanas y de madera que crujía ante cada pisada, Kagome agradeció en su interior que todo el lugar tuviera antorchas, gracias a eso ya no tenía tanto frío.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta gigante de color ocre, la custodiaban dos guardias que parecían estatuas en sus lugares, a Kagome les hizo recordar esos guaridas que siempre mostraban en los documentales de Inglaterra y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa retorcida.

El tipo que la estaba empujando presionó con mayor fuerza en su hombro y se quejó, en segundos todo se desató. InuYasha le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla y el hombre chocó contra la pared, el otro tipo sujetó a InuYasha del codo.

-Suéltame idiota-Casi gritó enfurecido, el hombre que había recibido el puñetazo de InuYasha se levantó con desgano del suelo y empujó con más fuerza a Kagome. La puerta que tenían al frente se abrió y ellos pasaron a tropezones.

En el interior Kagome pudo ver a cuatro personas sentadas en sillas típicas de los tronos en la antigüedad. Tres estaban vestidos con abrigos de pieles, ahí fue cuando por primera vez notó que ella también tenía sobre su cuerpo uno. Intentó recordar en qué momento se lo había puesto pero no pudo. Había un solo hombre que no llevaba abrigo, lucía una capucha roja oscura. Distinguió al Padre de InuYasha sentado en una de las sillas que para ella parecían de típicas películas de realeza.

Una gran alfombra roja cubría todo el suelo, las paredes al igual que el pasillo eran de maderas pero estas brillaban, había un gran ventanal que cubría casi toda una pared en donde se podía ver la nieve caer con delicadeza, en una esquina había una chimenea de un gran tamaño encendida dándole calidez al lugar, en el techo había una lámpara de telaraña que tintineaba con un suave movimiento.

-InuYasha Taisho-Se levantó el hombre de la capucha de su asiento-Una humana es tu otra parte-Dijo con la voz áspera.

-Si señor-InuYasha cubrió a Kagome de la vista de él con su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes no le haré daño-Se retiró el gorro hacia atrás dejando ver su rostro anciano, tenía muchísimas arrugas y unos ojos cansados, les dio una sonrisa amigable-Supongo que debí haberme imaginado que esta situación se repetiría-Dijo más para sí que para el resto de los presentes-Llevas la marca de tu familia, la sangre demanda en ustedes de una manera que jamás en todos mis años había visto, y por cierto son muy fieles a sus parejas.

-Señor Hogaku-Kagome notó inmediatamente que el anciano era el jefe del consejo por la solemnidad y el respeto que tenía InuYasha al hablarle y mirarle-Se que estoy arriesgando todo y la estoy exponiendo a ella…

-Lo sé-Contestó-¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacha?-Ella se demoró un poco en reaccionar y con un leve temblor en la voz respondió.

-Kagome Higurashi-La joven desvió su vista a Naraku que estaba sentado como los demás, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, le dio escalofríos, ese sujeto la miraba con total desprecio.

-Kagome… ¿Cuánto estas dispuesta a hacer por InuYasha?

-_Todo_-Dijo inmediatamente con efusividad, el anciano comenzó a reír. Ella lo miró confundida.

-Incluso… ¿Dar tu vida?-InuYasha iba a intervenir pero Kagome habló primero.

-_Sí_-Volvió a responder con la misma fuerza.

-Kagome-susurró preocupado InuYasha.

-He tomado una determinación-Su voz autoritaria resonó en el salón, se volteó para ver a los demás integrantes de su consejo-Haremos el _Pactu'm Sentencius_.

-¡Me opongo!-Se levantó Naraku de su lugar, su grito puso nerviosa a Kagome, InuYasha cubrió más a su pareja con su cuerpo preparado para un enfrentamiento si era necesario.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de oponerse Naraku? Si ella rompe el _Pactu'm Sentencius_ inmediatamente morirá… No tenemos nada que perder-Rió brevemente al ver que Naraku guardaba silencio y volvía a sentarse en su lugar-Además ante todo primero deberán encontrar el líquido para que se convierta en una de nosotros y todos sabemos muy bien que conseguir llegar a aquel lugar es muy difícil incluso para nosotros…

Kagome se apretó contra InuYasha cuando se sintió atemorizada, aquel anciano hablaba demasiado calmado… muy confiado.

-¿Alguien más se opone?-Nadie levantó la mano.

-¿Qué es el _Pactu'm Sentencius_?-Le susurró Kagome a InuYasha con el rostro desconcertado.

-Es una promesa de vida y muerte-Le respondió el anciano en vez de InuYasha-Ella frunció un poco las cejas, claro, ellos siempre escuchaba todo, estúpida audición desarrollada.

-¿Vida o muerte?-Preguntó tomándole la mano a InuYasha de forma casual… al menos así se sentía más segura.

-Exacto, te haremos un juramento con nuestra bruja de las montañas, jurarás jamás confesar lo que somos nosotros, si llegases a contarlo el juramento se activaría y te mataría.

La joven se apegó más contra InuYasha al escuchar la palabra muerte relacionada con ella, era raro pero sabía que al ir a la isla iba a tener que enfrentarse a _eso_ sin embargo había estado tan cegada con poder estar con InuYasha que aquello lo había tomado como algo sin importancia, ahora se sentía algo asustada y abrumada.

El anciano que era el líder del grupo aun que parecía como si no tomara importancia a que ella fuera humana podía notar en sus ojos aquel brillo de frialdad, tal como se había expresado parecía tener poca confianza en que ella e InuYasha lograrían sobrevivir en la búsqueda de el líquido.

A él no le importaba lo que sucediera con su vida porque creía que ellos morirían.

Kagome frunció las cejas molesta. Lo conseguirían ya verían.

-Haga pasar a su bruja…Señor-Pronunció la última palabra con exagerado desagrado la muchacha cruzándose de brazos emanando enfado.

-Kagome… ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer el _Pactu'm Sentencius_?-InuYasha puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella viéndola directo a los ojos. Ella se perdió en sus orbes doradas por unos segundos. _Estaría bien, todo estaría bien_ pensó para sí.

-Sabes que jamás se lo diré a nadie, si ellos necesitan que se los jure lo haré, son todos unos tontos-InuYasha sonrió al escucharla hablar con tal energía y decisión.

Las puertas gigantes se abrieron nuevamente y pasó una mujer de cabello largo algo canoso y café claro, con arrugas en su rostro y cuello, vestía una bata blanca y unos pantalones anchos rojos.

-Ven muchacha-Le dijo la mujer, Kagome se separó de InuYasha con pesar y se acercó a ella fingiendo confianza-Soy Kaede-Se presentó. Luego de sus ropas sacó unas hojas de hierbas y comenzó a cantar una canción en un idioma que Kagome jamás en su vida había escuchado mientras giraba a su alrededor. Se sintió extraña, sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo encadenado… y las cadenas la apretaran más y más al punto en que le costaba respirar. Intentó mantener un rostro calmado, no quería preocupar a InuYasha, también comenzó a sentirse acalorada, quería abanicarse con la mano pero no pudo, porque su cuerpo nuevamente no se lo permitía-Ahora di muchacha-Le volvió a dirigir la palabra-_Jures pur mu vada qui no confezu qui conuzco il secritus de la islum_-Kagome repitió las palabras con dificultad ¿Qué mierda significaba eso? Cuando las dijo sintió que aquellas cadenas imaginarias la apretaban más y luego se introducían en su interior alojándose en su corazón y quedándose ahí, por segundos largos no pudo respirar y se mareó, luego todo en su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, como si jamás se hubiera sentido mal y con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí-_Pactu'm Senencius_ finalizado-Sentenció la mujer dejando de girar alrededor de Kagome y guardando sus hierbas.

La mujer hizo una reverencia y desapareció como una niebla que se esfuma. Kagome trato de aparentar que no se sorprendía ante aquello… ¿Qué tanta habilidades tenían esas personas?

-Perfecto-Hogaku se sentó con calma en su lugar.

-Quiero pedir otra condición-Naraku esperó por la aprobación del jefe del consejo y luego de unos segundos de miradas asintió.

-Este idiota-Murmuró InuYasha frustrado-Habla ¡YA!

-Que insolente eres InuYasha, yo solo hago esto por el bien de nuestro pueblo-Le sonrió fríamente.

-¿Puedes hablarnos de su condición por favor?-Dijo Kagome lo más amable que pudo con una sonrisa en los labios, InuYasha susurró algo que ella no entendió y apretó más la mano que tenían entrelazada.

-Quiero darles solo tres días para poder conseguir el _Ekitai Vitalium-_Su sonrisa se ensanchó más cuando sus ojos vieron el rostro enfurecido de InuYasha y su gruñido profundo-Si no lo consiguen en ese plazo… Adiós a tu otra parte-Se cruzó de brazos satisfecho sin dejar de mantener su sonrisa psicópata.

-Es no es…

-Me parece bien-Hogaku interrumpió a Inunotaisho, se paró de su lugar y dijo-Ya pueden marcharse.

-¡Pero no es justo!-Rugió el padre de InuYasha encolerizado-Sabes que es casi imposible…

-Kagome-Ignoró el hombre a Inunotaisho y se dirigió a la muchacha con gracia-Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a _todo por InuYasha_…-Kagome asintió firmemente-Entonces no hay nada más que decir… el plazo comienza desde las doce de la noche-Apenas terminó de decir aquella palabra se retiró del lugar por las grandes puertas de ocre seguido por una escolta seguido por Naraku que se fue riendo de ellos con una risa burlona.

-Ese canalla-Grito enfurecido InuYasha pateando el suelo.

-Está bien InuYasha-Kagome le jaló el mechón de cabello que se posaba sobre su hombro-Lo lograremos, yo lo sé.

Él no pudo resistir más y la abrazo contra su cuerpo con tal fuerza que casi le sacó el aliento a Kagome, no le importaba que los guardias lo vieran así y menos su padre, él solo no podía pensar en una larga vida sin Kagome.

_¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?_

_La he condenado… la he condenado por mi propio egoísmo de ser feliz… jamás… jamás me lo perdonaré. _Se decía en su interior mientras la apegaba lo más posible a él.

No iba a permitir que Kagome muriera, lo lograría. Por su vida lo lograría.

**Continuará.**

**Gracias por los comentarios. **

**Me gustaría que leyeran un **_**One-Shot**_** que hice de primera persona (Kagome) llamado **_**Muralla**_** (de ****InuYasha y Kagome**** por supuesto) y me den su opinión : )**

_**¡Nos**__**vemos**____**en**____**el**____**siguiente**____**capítulo!**_


	14. Beber por tí

**Aclaraciones**:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, hago este fanfics por diversión propia y de los fans de este anime/manga.**

"_Confió en ti tanto que moriría por ti"_

**Peligrosa Conexión.**

_**Beber por ti**_**.**

Se acomodó mejor el gorro de lana sobre su cabeza y luego siguió con la bufanda asegurándose de que quedara bien enrollada para que no se fuera a salir, cerró el cierre de su chaqueta y entonces dirigió sus caobas ojos a él que parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos mirando el suelo y sus brazos cruzados, en su hombro tenía un bolso considerablemente grande. Decidió acercarse a él pero una voz le llamó deteniéndose inmediatamente.

-Kagome-La aludida volteó para ver a la atractiva mujer acercarse a ella con un delicado frasco entre sus manos.

-Señora Izayoi.

-Izayoi está bien, cariño-Le sonrió con amabilidad-Quiero que bebas esto-Izayoi puso en las manos de Kagome el objeto que tenía.

-¿Qué…es?-Preguntó algo confundida mientras miraba el particular color violeta del líquido que había en el interior.

-Te ayudará a soportar el frío, yo lo ocupo-Río un momento al ver el rostro de desconcertado de Kagome- Si, aunque me haya transformado en uno de ellos una parte de mi cuerpo aun no ha podido controlar del todo el frío de esta zona y por eso bebo esto. Cuando lo hayas tomado podrás estar así, como yo-Volvió a sonreír y giró en sí misma, Kagome la miró incrédula, la madre de InuYasha tenía solo una túnica de seda puesta sobre su cuerpo.

-¿De verdad podré andar así?-Pestañeó varias veces ante su descubrimiento.

-Bueno, no creo que así como yo pero con menos ropa sí. Aun no eres un Youkai.

-¿Youkai?... ¿Monstruo?-Kagome frunció las cejas.

-Así se denominan ellos-Le aclaró al ver como cambiaba la expresión de su rostro-Pero claro, para nuestros ojos humanos, y me incluyo porque alguna vez lo fui ellos son exóticamente bellísimos ¿Cierto?-Kagome asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas-Se lo que estas sintiendo Kagome, la inseguridad y el miedo a morir, pero ante todo eso el sentimiento que tenemos por nuestra persona amada es tan fuerte que todo eso pasa a segundo lado. ¿O me equivoco?

-En lo absoluto, usted lo ha dicho mejor que yo, se que lo que estoy haciendo es casi un suicido y siento culpa por mi familia pero yo no me puedo detener, no ahora. Lo necesito-susurró-Y yo sé que él también a mí.

-Estarán bien Kagome, mi hijo es muy fuerte, ahora bebe esto.

La azabache abrió la tapa del frasco y se llevó la boquilla a los labios dejando pasar por su garganta aquel líquido violeta, en su boca tenía un sabor a menta combinado con canela, era extraño pero agradable. Solo bastaron segundos para que hiciera efecto en ella, de pronto comenzó a sentir mucho calor y necesitó de forma urgente retirarse su gorro, bufanda y guantes, se abrió la chaqueta también y miró con una sonrisa agradecida a Izayoi.

-Muchas gracias Señ…. Digo Izayoi

-Kagome, vamos-InuYasha comenzó a caminar sin decir nada más, la madre de él solo le asintió a Kagome sin dejar de quitar esa sonrisa tranquilizadora y confiada de sus labios, Kagome le correspondió el gesto y se apresuró a seguir a InuYasha, lo vio detenerse bruscamente y cuando llegó a su lado notó que Naraku estaba frente a él con el traje de babuino que lo caracterizaba-¿Qué quieres ahora basura?-InuYasha se aseguró de cubrir con su cuerpo a Kagome para que él no pudiera verla.

-Kukuku, no seas tan insolente mocoso, solo venía a recordar, tres días nada más nada menos, a las doce de la noche en este mismo lugar. Adiós-Se giró en sí mismo y se disipó en el aire en un torbellino de humo grisáceo.

-Ese estúpido-Murmuró con resentimiento-Apresúrate Kagome-La jaló del brazo bruscamente y ella se enredó en sus propios pies, casi sus rodillas chocaron con el suelo, solo fue un casi ya que InuYasha la alcanzó a levantar- No tengo tiempo para debilidades humanas-Kagome iba a protestar pero él no le permitió hacer aquello porque la subió a su espalda comenzando a correr a toda velocidad, tuvo que ella esconder su rostro en los cabellos de él para que el frío viento no le hiciera daño en la piel.

Kagome sentía que una sensación de malestar y rabia se estaba acrecentando por todo su ser. _¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez lo suficientemente enojada como para hacer temblar a cualquiera.

-Oye InuYasha ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?-Lo enfrentó mientras se miraba la mano distraídamente, en su muñeca él había dejado marcado sus dedos. _Idiota._

-Nada.

-Mentiroso, me agarraste brutamente y ahora mismo me estas apretando tanto las piernas que duele. ¡InuYasha!-Gritó su nombre y le tiró de los cabellos para que le pusiera atención, él bruscamente detuvo su carrera, Kagome cayó sobre la fría nieve con un leve quejido- ¡Oye…!

-Ya cállate, solo estoy… preocupado-Dijo lo último tan bajito que Kagome tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entender bien lo que había dicho, cuando lo comprendió un sentimiento de culpa le llegó.

-Preocupado… ¿Por mí?-Se levantó del suelo y se limpió con calma la nieve que había quedado en su ropa, luego miró a InuYasha con decisión-¿Estas preocupado por mí?-Volvió a repetir y él solo asintió débilmente. Kagome le tomó las manos a InuYasha, él iba a decir algo pero ella se apresuró en hablar antes- InuYasha, yo _confió en ti_.

-Lo sé pero…

-No fallaras, no fallaremos-Apretó más las manos de él-No mientras estemos _juntos_.

-Te protegeré-Sus palabras estuvieron cargadas de determinación y un dejo de dulzura en aquella forma de decirlo.

-Ahora súbeme a tu espalda-Le ordenó al momento que intentaba subirse encima de él.

-¿Crees que soy un burro de carga?

-Sí, digo ¡no!-Rió divertida de la expresión de él-Como crees, pero solo tú puedes llevarme _ahí _lo olvidas, aquí hay un cuerpo mortal y débil.

-Claro, una débil y tonta humana-InuYasha la subió con cuidado a su espalda y una sonrisa en sus labios, ella sabía como tranquilizarlo, como hacerlo sentir bien y darle la paz que siempre había deseado. Kagome era todo y él no permitiría que le arrebataran eso. _JAMÁS_.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se durmió sobre su espalda pero cuando despertó el lugar en el que se encontraban era muy diferente al anterior considerando que ya era de noche y ella no estaba sobre la espalda de él más bien encima de un gran abrigo de piel cálido.

-¿Esto era lo que llevaba en el bolso?-Se preguntó así misma en voz alta, se sentó contemplando todo el entorno.

Aun seguían estando rodeados de nieve, en el suelo, en los árboles que no tenían hojas. Habían muchas rocas y a juzgar solo por su forma se veían bastante afiladas. Kagome se prometió no acercarse a ellas. Demasiado peligroso para sus torpes pies. Lo que menos quería era ser una carga para él.

En el cielo pequeñas copitas de nieve descendían con tanta calma que llegaba a parecer que bailaban, con el brillo de la luna brillaban de una manera que dejó deslumbrada a Kagome. Se imaginaba que debía hacer mucho frío pero aun se encontraba acalorada. Se levantó finalmente de su puesto y buscó algún rastro de InuYasha, lo único que encontró fueron pisadas que se introducían al tenebroso bosque que estaba frente a ella.

-Un típico bosque de historias de miedo… genial.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Esperarlo ahí o ir a buscarlo? Se cuestionaba, mientras lo hacía doblo el abrigo en donde el muchacho ambarino la había dejado y tomó la decisión de seguir sus huellas.

-Y… ¿Si le sucedió algo?-Vio a su alrededor algo que le pudiera servir como arma, pero solo encontró que lo que podría ser útil era arrancar alguna rama de árbol gruesa para poder golpear a alguien. InuYasha le había comentado horas antes que en los dominios en los que se encontraban habían criaturas que habían tomado otras formas con todo lo que había sucedido con el meteorito y definitivamente ella no quería tener ningún encuentro cercano con ellas.

Sus pies se hundían en la nieve con cada paso que daba, a medida que se adentraba la nieve subía y subía sobre su cuerpo llegándole hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo no podía sentirla helada y no le molestaba demasiado, solo para caminar.

La luna se escondió tras unas espesas nubes que pasaron frente a ella y todo se volvió más oscuro. Escuchó un gruñido fuerte muy cerca, el suelo comenzó a temblar y su corazón se aceleró de miedo.

¡¿Dónde estaba InuYasha cuando lo necesitaba?!

Desesperada cerró los ojos para calmarse, apretó más la rama contra su cuerpo sosteniéndola firme y preparada. Podía escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón y la forma casi dolorosa en que chocaba contra su pecho insistentemente. El gruñido se hizo mucho más cercano y el temblor del suelo incrementó aun más. Lo sabía, era una _cosa_ muy grande la que estaba frente a ella. Una respiración caliente le llegó a su cuerpo junto con una espesa sustancia. Con nervios abrió un ojo y se quedo sin aliento cuando vio a la extraña criatura frente a ella. Era gigante. Era como un perro pero con un tamaño impresionante y un cuerno en su frente, los ojos eran rojos y la miraban con malicia.

_No quiero ser comida por esta cosa, no aquí_. Pensó horrorizada, creyendo que ayudaría de algo lanzó su rama contra el gigante cuerpo del monstruo y comenzó a correr con dificultad. Para la criatura la rama no fue nada, solo un pequeño mosco chocando tontamente contra su cuerpo, de un salto estuvo frente a Kagome nuevamente, quien no paraba de gritar totalmente asustada.

-¡InuYasha!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡MALDITO!-Un manchón plateado se interpuso entre ella y el monstruo. Kagome sintió una extraña tranquilidad apenas lo vio y su corazón se calmó totalmente. Estaba a salvo.

InuYasha saltó para atacar a la criatura, con un movimiento sus garras se extendieron más y en un instante las uso para partir en dos al gigante ser sin siquiera poder defenderse. Cayó el monstruo pesadamente al suelo haciendo saltar a Kagome en su lugar. La sangre de la criatura manchó la blanca nieve.

-¿Estás bien?- Se acercó a ella tan rápido que Kagome en un pestañeo lo tuvo al frente con el rostro contraído por la preocupación.

-Si yo…estoy bien.

-¡Deberías haberte quedado donde te dejé!-Le reprendió cruzándose de brazos con las cejas fruncidas. Kagome se paró del suelto y puso los brazos en jarras.

-Te seguí porque pensé que te había pasado algo-Respondió aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos. _InuYasha ¡TONTO!_

-No seas idiota Kagome, ¿Qué me iba a pasar? Además, ni que me pudieras proteger tú, yo soy el que debe… espera, ¡Espera! ¿Estás llorando?... Oye-InuYasha intentó acercarse pero Kagome lo empujó.

-No tonto, solo me entró algo en el ojo-Se los refregó con brusquedad para quitar cualquier huella de esas acusadoras lágrimas.

-Kagome no seas terca déjame ver tu rostro.

-¡Uggg! como molestas, yo solo estaba preocupada por ti y tú me sermoneas-InuYasha logró agarrar las muñecas de Kagome y las sujeto fuertemente cuando ella luchó por zafarse.

_Estaba preocupada por mí_… _Ella ¿Quería protegerme_? Pensó algo asombrado el ambarino. Tragó duro e intentó decir las palabras de una forma más dulce. Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar y definitivamente no quería que Kagome llorara por su estúpido ser.

-Oye Kagome… yo te voy a proteger…

-¿Y qué hay de malo en que yo también lo intente?-Le interrumpió haciendo un puchero que lo enterneció, intentó disimular una sonrisa, Kagome con ese rostro era extremadamente adorable, pero él no se lo diría, oh no, aun le quedaba orgullo, muy su otra mitad sería, pero él era un hombre.

-Con que estés _a mi lado_ me basta-Soltó sus palabras de una forma dulzona que hizo calmar a la jovencita. Los ojos de él la veían de manera tan intensa. La locura que estaba cometiendo valía la pena.

-Entonces no te vuelvas a ir sin avisarme, InuYasha-Le dijo abrazándolo y enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

-Como podría…-Kagome buscó la boca de él y la encontró luego de un intento fallido, besar sus labios era una adicción. Era como no poder dejar de vivir sin ello. InuYasha pensó que si después de cada pelea había este tipo de reconciliaciones no le molestaría discutir más seguido. Sonrió entre el beso con esa idea en mente.

_Que genial soy_. Se dijo así mismo con todo el orgullo que sentía.

.

.

.

.

-

¿Frió? Si, frío era lo que había sentido. Kagome disimuladamente se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a sobarse los brazos. Al parecer el efecto del líquido que le había dado la madre de InuYasha estaba dejando de hacer efecto. Ya habían pasado dos días y no habían hallado el _Ekitai Vitalium_. InuYasha se veía muy seguro de que esa era la zona, decía que su olfato se lo indicaban. Llegar al lugar había costado bastante, habían tenido que pasar por torbellinos de nieve que lograban levantar piedrecillas afiladas, también habían quedado casi aplastados bajo un derrumbe que había ocurrido, todo por obtener aquel preciado líquido y ahora que él aseguraba que estaban en la zona correcta no lo encontraban. Kagome acomodó su parche en la mano, una de las piedras afiladas en ese torbellino había alcanzado a cortarle, la herida no había sido muy profunda pero le ardía bastante.

-¿Aun te duele?-Preguntó con la vista fija al frente.

-Nop-Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-¿Para qué finges? Eres solo una humana…-InuYasha se dio cuenta que la jovencita estaba comenzando a temblar, abrió el bolso y sacó el abrigo, con calma se lo puso en los hombros.

-Gracias.

-Como sea.

-Supongo que eso lo puedo traducir en un "de nada"-Kagome se rió de él y él pronto estuvo contagiado de su risa.

-Este no es momento para reír-Murmuró. La tomó de la mano para subir por unas piedras resbaladizas.

-¿Tenemos que subir toda esta pared de piedras?-Kagome suspiró-Mejor sobre tu espalda InuYasha.

-Arriba de este lugar es donde más se emana el olor, estoy seguro que hay esta lo que buscamos-La subió sobre él y comenzó a saltar. InuYasha se movía con liviandad como si aquello fuera muy fácil.

-Pero… aun que lo encontremos ¿Ya no es muy tarde?

-No seas tonta ¿Acaso estas dudando Kagome?-Ella notó que él estaba enfadado por su comentario. Kagome se enojó consigo misma por decir eso.

-No yo solo… no me hagas caso. ¡Vamos!

-Keh ¡Le taparemos la boca a ese idiota de Naraku

El frío cada vez le estaba afectando más, de un momento a otro se encontró castañeando sus dientes, agradecía tener el abrigo encima porque o si no ya hubiera estado congelada. InuYasha se detuvo cuando llegaron finalmente a la cumbre del lugar.

-Wow-Exclamó sorprendida, ahí todo era demasiado distinto, no sabía bien cuando habían ascendido pero el suelo extrañamente estaba tapizado en flores de colores lilas y rojos, los árboles tenían enredaderas que tapaban sus troncos de un verde tan intenso que aquel paisaje parecía de en sueños-No lo puedo creer.

-ESTO es irónico-InuYasha cerró sus ojos y se dejó guiar por el olor- ¡Lo tenemos Kagome! –Gritó con una sonrisa tan grande que Kagome se sintió más sorprendida por el rostro que él puso que por el lugar. La jalo y la llevo casi corriendo, se internaron entre los árboles y se detuvieron frente a un inmenso agujero.

-¿Aquí…es…?

Abajo se podía ver una gran roca que no era una ordinaria, estaba segura Kagome que eran restos del meteorito, de ella se originaba un pequeñísimo río color naranjo.

-¿Es… eso… lo que debo… beber?-Preguntó aferrándose más a la mano de él. Lo vio asentir sin dejar esa sonrisa que tenía.

-Hay que ir-Apenas Kagome terminó de escuchar lo que dijo y se encontró tomada entre sus brazos volando hacia abajo. Fue tan sutil el movimiento que sus pies tocaron el suelo sin que ella nota mucho cuanto habían descendido.

InuYasha sacó del costado de su cadera una cantimplora en donde había habido antes agua y se inclinó para llenarla con el líquido. Se aseguró de no llenar a más de la mitad la cantimplora como se lo había explicado su padre. Se levantó y se la ofreció a Kagome aun con esa sonrisa tan iluminada que a ella casi la dejaba ciega.

-Bébelo Kagome-Sus palabras y su actitud la relajaron. Iba a beberlo por él, cambiaría por él. Lo habían logrado… ¡Lo habían logrado!

-_Lo beberé por ti_-Se llevó la boquilla a la boca sin dejar de mirar directo a los ojos a InuYasha, sabía que perdería la conciencia por lo mismo no quería perderse detalle de su rostro antes de irse a dormir. Cuando el _Ekitai Vitalium _hizo contacto con su lengua y garganta, el sabor era extraño pero agradable, una sensación de paz inmensa la invadió en cada parte de su ser y fue ahí cuando perdió la conciencia, sus ojos se cerraron y no tuvo idea de nada más. Solo de un pequeño grito de InuYasha llamándola.

**Continuará…**

**Tengo un par de ideas para dos nuevas historias que quiera hacer.**

**Quizás pronto las subas, una de ellas no tendrá más de 5 o seis capítulos con suerte.**

**Gracias por los comentarios como siempre chicas. Animan demasiado.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**


	15. Todo era luz

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de mi mangaka preferida y amada Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hago esta historia por diversión propia y de los fans de este anime/manga.**

"_Estaré siempre a tu lado incluso en la muerte, _

_Imagínate solo con eso, cuanto te amo_"

**Peligrosa Conexión.**

_**Todo era luz.**_

Todo estaba tan silencioso, era una paz exquisita, una tranquilidad que jamás en toda su corta vida había experimentado. No parecía existir nada que pudiera preocuparla, nada que pudiera aterrorizarla y hacerle sentir miedo. Todo estaba bien, _todo era luz_. Sentía que flotaba en un espacio donde todo estaba detenido, a la vez un calor agradable corría por cada parte de su cuerpo, sentía el flujo de sus venas en donde la sangre parecía avanzar aun más rápido, también escuchaba su pulso más acelerado de lo normal, sin embargo nada de eso la perturbaba. _Todo era luz_. No pensaba en nada, su mente estaba disfrutando de esa sensación, de no estar preocupada por nada. Cada músculo, cada tendón estaba relajado. Su cuerpo entero se encontraba así.

¿Estaba bien sentirse así? Se cuestionó por un momento fugaz cuando sus pensamientos parecieron a lo lejos recordar algo importante. Pero tan pronto como llego se fue. _Oh, todo era luz_

Podría estar una eternidad así, sin aburrirse. Adoraba la calma que sentía. ¿Podía haber algo mejor que eso? No, por supuesto que no, a lo lejos un nombre la atravesó pero fue tan rápido que no pudo ni siquiera lograr captar cual era. Solo un nombre nada más.

Oh, no quería despertar, claro que no. Se estaba bien ahí, donde fuera que estuviera, todo estaba negro y no le importaba, ningún sonido se escuchaba y no le importaba.

¿Eso era bueno? CLARO, claro se obligo a decirse ella misma, de pronto toda esa paz comenzó a ser seriamente molesta por sus pensamientos. Nuevamente un nombre atravesó su cerebro. _I…I… ¿I?_ un nombre que comenzará con _I_. Kagome reflexionó sobre ello mientras intentaba forzosamente volver a hundirse en esa paz. Aunque una parte de si le decía que no era correcto que debía despertar. Un rostro llegó a sus parpados cerrados. Un rostro hermoso, un rostro poco común de rasgos salvajes pero a la vez apacibles y bellos. Unos ojos dorados mirándola con aprensión y cariño. Unos labios suavemente carnosos, unas orejas de ¿Perro? Sobre su cabello platinado. _Platinado_…. _Orejas de perro_…

_I…Inu… Inu… ¡INUYASHA!_

¡Lo recordó! Entonces sintió un frío estremecedor y toda la paz se volvió tormenta. La oscuridad la asustó y no escuchar ningún ruido la perturbó tanto que deseó gritar pero aun cuando intentó hacerlo de su garganta no salió ningún sonido.

-Kagome- Alguien dijo su nombre… _¿InuYasha_? Se preguntó. Tenía que despertar. _DEBÍA HACERLO_. Luchó contra sus parpados para que estos pudieran abrirse, intentó tocar algo, lo que fuera pero su cuerpo parecía no querer responder, era como si estuviera inerte.

¿Qué podía hacer?

-Kagome…-La voz suspiró su nombre. _Espera, voy a abrir los ojos y lo lograremos, solo espera_. Le dijo en silencio y a ella misma para tener más confianza. Todos los recuerdos acudieron a ella abruptamente y la urgencia por despertar se hizo aun más fuerte cuando se percató de que tan al límite de tiempo estaban. El fervor con el que estaba tratando de volver a dominar su cuerpo lentamente tuvo su fruto. Pudo sentir nuevamente como sus manos tocaban algo suave, reconoció vagamente que debía ser el abrigo que InuYasha había cargado en aquel pequeño bolso. Probó, enredó entre sus dedos la tela-¿Kagome estas despierta?-Sin duda era InuYasha, eso la tranquilizó, sabía que él no la iba a dejar sola y que iba a estar a su lado, aun así escuchar su voz era lo máximo. Que estúpida había sido. No había paz sin él, simplemente no existía. En un momento se sintió avergonzada por haberlo olvidado y no desear salir de aquella oscuridad en la que se había encontrado.

Con esfuerzo logró abrir sus parpados dejando entre cerrado los ojos, primero vio todo borroso pero no necesitaba ver mejor para saber quién era la persona que estaba frente a ella, pasado unos segundos logro ver nítidamente. InuYasha con su rostro preocupado estaba encima de ella en una posición bastante comprometedora, se sonrojó ante ello, pero él no pareció notarlo estaba sumergido indagando en los ojos de la muchacha, viendo si encontraba algún rastro de dolor o tristeza.

-¡InuYasha!-Su voz salió pastosa, casi irreconocible, su fuerza volvió y se sintió con más energía que nunca en su vida, se enderezó y chocó torpemente su frente con la de él, lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia si lo que produjo que él se desequilibrara y cargara todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella pero a Kagome no le molestó eso en absoluto. Estaba tan feliz de volver a ver su rostro.

-Parece que estas bien…-Murmuró contra su cuello cerrando sus ojos para respirar profundamente el aroma de ella. _Tiene un aroma magnífico_, pensó para sus adentros sintiendo el alivio de volver a verla abrir sus ojos y rodear su cuerpo-Por un momento creí…

-Yo también-Respondió quedamente.

-¿Dolió?-Preguntó con cautela temiendo escuchar que la respuesta fuera un sí. La sintió mover su cabeza en una negativa.

-Era paz… era todo luz… era… podría decir… agradable, pero sabía que algo me faltaba…-Su voz se apagó y tragó duro ante las ganas de llorar que la invadieron. El cielo estaba oscuro…

_¿Qué hora serían…? ¿Ya habían pasado las doce de la noche?_

…Demasiado tarde… Acaso _¿Ya era demasiado tarde?_

El olor característico a lágrimas lo alertó inmediatamente de que algo no andaba bien, se incorporó cuando la escuchó respirar pesadamente. Se puso a su lado de rodillas y la vio esconder el rostro entre sus manos, ese gesto le produjo confusión.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Dijo sin aliento.

-No estoy llorando-Gimió mintiendo de una manera muy poco convincente.

-No seas tonta ¡Kagome!-InuYasha la agarró de las muñecas y las jaló hacia él para poder contemplar el rostro de la jovencita, con las cejas fruncidas miró como ella lloraba en silencio con los ojos cerrados y apretados-¿Por qué lloras? No me hagas preguntártelo de nuevo.

-Fracasamos… todo es mi culpa. Lo siento-Hipó e intentó inútilmente volver a ocultar su rostro del de InuYasha pero no pudo hacerlo, él tenía firmemente tomada sus muñecas. Aplicó más fuerza y se percató que él tensó su cuerpo aplicando aun mayor intensidad… InuYasha estaba empleando todas sus energías para sostenerle las manos en su lugar. Abruptamente se recordó que ya no era humana, ahora era como él. InuYasha ya no era tan fuerte como antes cuando era solo una humana, ahora ella poseía casi la misma fuerza que él. Al descubrir eso su preocupación pasó por breves segundos a segundo planos y entre las lágrimas curvó una sonrisa. También se dio cuenta que por primera vez estaba escuchando realmente, podía oír el retumbar del corazón de InuYasha y el suyo claramente, los árboles moverme a kilómetros de lejanía y sonidos que no sabía a que atribuir. Oh, era fantástico. Por eso era que él siempre la escuchaba no importaba que tan bajo murmurara. Y los olores… si antes pensaba que InuYasha olía varonil y exquisitamente bien ahora no encontraban palabras para describir lo agradable que le resultaba su aroma, era como el de un perfume que no quieres jamás dejar de sentir.

-¿Sonríes mientras lloras? Kagome no entiendo a las personas, menos a las mujeres y mucho menos a ti, me vas a decir ¡_AHORA_ qué demonios te pasa!

-Está oscuro InuYasha…

-¿Y….?

-Doce de la noche, fue lo que Naraku dijo-Su rostro adquirió una preocupación y tristeza que hizo sentir a InuYasha incapacitado por unos instantes. No quería ver a Kagome con esa cara nunca más en su vida. Se lo prometió en silencio mientras preparaba su respuesta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, ese simple gesto en él le hizo percatarse que algo el chico escondía.

-¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo? ¡Fracasamos! Esta oscuro, me convertí pero…

-Está oscuro y ¿Qué? aquí siempre oscurece temprano-Le explico él con ese tono calmado que ciertamente la estaba irritando más de lo normal.

-Nos demoramos dos días en encontrar este lugar, en volver serán dos días más. Muy tarde InuYasha, _MUY _tarde-Gritó, en su interior la sensación de enfado consigo misma, con él por estar tan tranquilo y la tristeza de morir le estaban haciendo sufrir un colapso que no sabía cuánto más podía contener.

-Keh ¿No te has dado cuenta que no estamos en el mismo lugar que antes Kagome? Que tonta y poco observadora considerando tus nuevas habilidades… típico error humano-Suspiró y acomodó mejor su trasero en el frío suelo. Ella lo miró incrédula sin entender bien sus palabras. Vio a su alrededor y por primera vez se dio cuenta que no estaban en el lugar donde habían encontrado el líquido para convertirse en un Youkai. Estaban en una cueva donde se filtraba la luz en unos agujeritos que había en el techo de esta.

-¿Dónde… dónde estamos?-InuYasha soltó las muñecas de ella y sin darle aviso la levantó del suelo.

-Es un túnel que conecta mi pueblo de la zona donde estuvimos, mi padre lo descubrió cuando vino con mi madre por el _Ekitai Vitalium. _Me comentó en secreto su ubicación antes de que partiéramos. Mientras estuviste inconsciente confié en las palabras de mi madre de que estarías bien, de que solo dormías, por lo que busque este lugar recordando como ubicarlo por lo que me dijo papá y luego te cargue sobre mi espalda.

-¿Estás diciendo que por aquí podemos llegar antes de que sea la hora indicada?-Ella respiró agitadamente y abrió los ojos a más no poder su voz salió histérica y una mueca se formo en sus labios.

-Sí, eso mismo.

-¡Y porque demonios no nos fuimos por aquí cuando salimos de la aldea!-Le gritó aun con las ideas chocando en su cabeza y la consternación en sus emociones.

-Keh, porque iba a ser muy obvio y Naraku seguro nos lo prohibiría o alguna tontería así-Ella miró el suelo y se cruzó de brazos con la sensación de sentirse confundida cada vez más.

-Pero dos días InuYasha, dos días nos demoramos y ahora solo contamos con horas.

-Y los estamos perdiendo conversando aquí, escucha Kagome, si mis padres lo lograron nosotros también, él dijo que solo tomaría horas en volver a la aldea, antes nos demoramos porque nos perdimos en momentos buscando el Ekitai Vitalium, si recuerdas nos tomo dos días encontrar el lugar exacto…-Tomó aliento para seguir con su respuesta antes de que ella pudiera interrumpirlo-Además ahora _tú eres como yo_, ya no tengo que cargarte ni detenernos por cosas humanas. Ahora eres rápida y fuerte lo que ayudará a que nos tardemos menos, nada de debilidades humanas, dos Youkai ¿Entiendes?-Finalizó con una expresión sería pero pagado de sí mismo. La vio asentir abrumada-¿Dijiste que confiabas en mi cierto?

-Si.

-Entonces ¿Por qué demonios dudas ahora? Dijiste que estarías a mi lado…-Sus palabra murieron lentamente.

Kagome consideró lo que él había dicho y se enojó con ella misma porque él tenía razón, no iba a dudar, ella confiaba plenamente en él, había corrido el riego de morir por él y sabía que InuYasha la protegería, no tenía porque dudar, no tenía porque temer siempre que él estuviera a su lado. Kagome encontró unas palabras apropiadas para responderle y mientras se preparaba para decirlas un sonrojo se extendió en su rostro.

-Claro que confió en ti, yo estaré siempre a tu lado incluso en la muerte, imagínate solo con eso, cuanto _te amo_-Kagome le sonrió ampliamente y él sintió que su corazón se detuvo. _Te amo_, esa palabra resonó en sus oídos hasta adentrarse en su corazón ayudando a que volviera a latir, esta vez con mayor energía.

-Kagome…-Suspiró su nombre con un tono dulzón más del que él hubiese querido.

-¡Vamos!-Agarró su mano y la jaló comenzando a correr-Ese tonto de Naraku, ya verá que somos mejor que él-Dijo ella dirigiéndole una mirada amorosa y plenamente segura acompañado de una sonrisa.

-Tenemos ocho horas Kagome, las suficiente pero justas para lograrlo-Enredó sus dedos entre los de ellas para fortalecer el enlace y corrieron a toda prisa pareciendo solo un manchón moviéndose entre el oscuro lugar al compas.

.

.

.

.

-

Se puso el abrigo de piel sobre los hombros y se acercó a los dos jóvenes que miraban fijo a un solo lugar esperando ver pronto aparecer a dos figuras familiares.

Ella también lo esperaba con gran ansiedad, se sentía algo triste de que su esposo no quisiera acompañarlos pero él era un hombre con orgullo y aunque estaba tan confiado como ella de que lo lograrían, sin embargo si existía una mínima posibilidad de fracaso de seguro no quería que lo vieran desecho en amargura.

-Señora Izayoi-Sango pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella-Están tardando…

-Me gustaría haberme despedido antes de que partieran-Comentó Miroku-Pero estábamos justo en el continente para traer provisiones.

-Hablas como si nos los fueras a volver a ver Miroku-Sango le dirigió una acida mirada y él solo sonrió tontamente acercando su mano casualmente al trasero de ella, pero Sango fue más astuta y golpeó la mano de él antes de que lograra su objetivo- Ni en estos momentos dejas de hacer tus cosas pervertidas.

La señora Izayoi se rió suavemente casi con desgano, pero se alegraba de que tuviera compañía en aquella tortuosa espera. Notó que Naraku estaba sentando en uno de los árboles sin hojas, sobre una rama gruesa en su traje de babuino con un reloj de mano entre sus dedos. Su sola presencia le hacía sentir un sentimiento fatal de rabia contra él. Jamás le había agradado.

La nieve caía con mayor intensidad haciendo más difícil el ver a lo lejos, pero confiaba en ellos. Deseaba fervientemente que hubieran encontrado la cueva, esa era la solución y la única forma de volver en menos de un día.

-La nieve a aumentando-Sango se puso la capucha de su abrigo para que los copitos no mojaran su cabello-Por cierto Señora Izayoi, su mundo es muy hermoso.

-Sí, lo es-Respondió y en su mente pasaron imágenes de aquellos años cuando vivía en el continente.

-¿No lo echa de menos?-Esta vez fue Miroku quien preguntó, apegó su hombro contra el de Sango pero ella no hizo nada por apartarlo, él entrelazo su mano con la de ella, y la jovencita tímidamente le correspondió el gesto sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-A veces, al principio, pero estoy con la persona que quiero, el resto pasa a ser menos importante si ya tienes lo que te hace feliz ¿No lo creen?-Sus sabias palabras calaron dentro de los dos, Sango se acurrucó más contra Miroku contenta. El muchacho evitó pensar en los atributos femeninos de ella y como un caballero la rodeo con sus brazos abrazándola sin tocar ninguna parte que mereciera una golpiza luego.

-¿Y qué le pareció Kagome?-Sango agradeció en su interior estar mirando a la madre de InuYasha para que Miroku no viera su rostro que de seguro ya parecía del mismo color del tomate. También se sintió complacida de que él por primera vez no intentara tocarle nada privado… ¿Cuánto le duraría? Estaba cumpliendo su record.

-Kagome me recordó a mí. En sus ojos vi mi determinación de aquella época. Ella es la indicada-Sonrió complacida.

-Son las once cincuenta y dos-Anunció Naraku desde su lugar sin necesidad de gritar, sabía que sería escuchado. Los tres le dieron una mirada fulminante.

-¿Sesshomaru y Kagura?-Sango observó como ellos se ubicaban a metros de distancia esperando lo mismo que ellos.

-Es su hermano, aparenta ser frío pero igual está preocupado-Dijo Izayoi arreglándose mejor el abrigo sobre su cuerpo-Solo no entiende que ame a una humana, irónicamente yo lo fui y yo lo tuve… a él y a InuYasha.

-Sesshomaru tiene mucho orgullo por nuestra sangre. De seguro enterarse de eso lo descolocó-Miroku analizó en voz alta sus pensamientos.

-Es lo más probable… no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra, está molesto por no haberle dicho que yo fui alguna vez humana, hay que dejarlo ya se calmará-Susurró lo más bajito que pudo para que el aludido no la escuchara.

Un largo silencio se extendió en todo el lugar y la nieve aumentó su intensidad al caer, pronto ver al o lejos se hizo imposible solo un manchón de nieve cayendo constantemente en un rápido ritmo bailando con el viento y tocando el suelo.

-Once cincuenta y siete-Canturreó Naraku con un tono de victoria y una sonrisa en sus labios.

La tensión aumentó, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, podían escuchar la pequeña risilla burlona de Naraku desde su lugar saboreando el haber ganado. Izayoi intentó no pensar en nada y dejó su mente en blanco. Sango se apretujó más contra Miroku escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él para que no le vieran la expresión angustiada que tenía. El joven subió una mano a su espalda y la dejó hay dando pequeñas palmaditas mientras él mismo intentaba pensar que si lo lograría.

-Vámonos-Le dijo Sesshomaru a Kagura sin mirarla-Es un idiota, morirá por una débil humana-Kagura se abanicó aunque el viento ya le chocara su rostro como una bofetada, era una costumbre que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa o ansiosa.

-Once cincuenta y ocho kukukuku-Se burló nuevamente y bajo del árbol de donde estaba esperando que fueran las doce con mayor energía que antes. Estaba a tan poco de obtener su victoria.

-Esto no es posible-Susurró Izayoi conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

Estaban todos tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no notaron un leve ruido a sus espaldas, se sonrieron entre ellos y con una mirada complica dijeron lo que habían planeado desde media hora antes.

-¡_**BOOO**_!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo detrás de Miroku, Sango e Izayoi haciéndoles saltar del susto. Los tres se giraron con los puños listos para golpear pero aquella determinación se apago cuando los vieron tranquilamente y con una sonrisa complaciente.

-Siempre supe que lo lograrían-Miroku fue el primero en hablar con voz calmada, como si jamás hubiera estado preocupado.

-InuYasha eres un tonto-Sango puso los brazos en jarra y lo miró con las cejas fruncidas pero una sonrisa en su rostro-Me alegro…

-¡InuYasha, que mal hijo eres, como me das un susto así yo pensé…!-Sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban en sus mejillas, se abalanzó a abrazar a su hijo, Kagome soltó el agarre de manos que tenía con InuYasha para darles su espacio y los miró con felicidad.

-Que alegría-Se dijo para sí misma.

-Kagome ¿Todo salió bien?-Le preguntó Sango acercándose a ella y dándole un corto abrazo.

-Sip, todo muy bien.

-Lo consiguió tu hermanito-Kagura cerró su abanicó y observó como Sesshomaru sonreía casi imperceptiblemente. Luego el comenzó a caminar con mayor rapidez teniendo urgencia en irse, ella lo entendió y desaparecieron sin que nadie pudiera percatarse.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre asustarnos así? ¿Cuándo llegaron? Ni siquiera lo noté-Habló torpemente Izayoi aun emocionada.

-Hace una media hora más o menos-Contestó su hijo con su sonrisa arrogante-Queríamos darle más drama a nuestra llegada.

-¿Más drama? Querían matarnos del susto-Protestó Sango.

-Fue idea de Kagome-Se excuso InuYasha apuntándola a ella.

-¿Qué? Tú fuiste el que me dijo, _sería genial entrar de una forma en que todos recordaran para siempre_ y _bla bla bla_-Todos aguantaron una risita al escuchar la imitación tan mala de Kagome sobre InuYasha.

Ajenos a ellos Naraku se retorcía de rabia en su interior. ¿Cómo había sido posible? Tenía que haber un error, estaba seguro de ello por completo. No podían haberlo hecho, simplemente aquello no podía ser. ¿Por qué todos ellos eran tan felices? ¿Por qué todos ellos tenían _una pareja_? Eso era debilidad, eso era asqueroso, amar solo producía daño y sentimientos repugnantes. No, no permitiría aquello. Los odiaba, odiaba que fueran tan felices. Esto no se iba a quedar así, se lo prometió, ahogado en su rabia se disolvió entre su oscura nube grisácea sin ni siquiera llamar la atención de los demás.

-Y ¿Qué te parece ser Youkai Kagome?-Sango le preguntó colocándose mejor la capucha sobre su cabeza.

-Me gusta, es como si mis sentidos estuvieran más vivos que nunca y por primera vez realmente les estuviera dando su uso.

-Es mejor que vayamos a la casa, esta nevando demasiado fuerte-Aconsejó Miroku comenzando a empujar a Sango y a Kagome por la espalda.

-Y ¿Naraku…?-InuYasha frunció las cejas tratando de divisar alguna energía que le trajera malas vibras o su olor pero no lo pudo detectar.

-Se fue derrotado-Se carcajeo Kagome y le alcanzó la mano para que caminara con ella. InuYasha la tomó por puro instinto, le había sido fácil acostumbrarse a eso. A sostener su mano, solo no quería dejarla jamás ir y saber que ahora reamente él y ella podrían estar juntos lo hacía tan feliz que creía que iba a explotar por esa emoción. Nunca se había sentido así, era algo nuevo pero le gustaba, Kagome era paz para él.

Izayoi los observó con cariño desde las espaldas, estaba contenta por ellos, la historia se había repetido y nuevamente había salido con éxito, sin embargo un amargo presentimiento no dejaba de vagar por su cabeza y ella siempre seguía a ese sexto sentido que tenía.

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Les recomiendo una canción, se llama **_**Heaven de Ayumi Hamasaki**_**, es una de mis favoritas de ella y la letra es preciosa.**

**Ahhhhh, escribir me ayuda tanto, es lo máximo, y lalala (8)**

**Nos vemos en la continuación.**

**(L)**


	16. Por mi voluntad

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko-sensei, hago esta historia por diversión propia y de los fans de este anime/manga.**

_**¡InuYasha-kanketsu-hen! : D**_

"_Atravesando el tiempo y el espacio_

_Y emprendiendo un viaje hacia un sitio lejano"_

**Peligrosa Conexión**

_**Por mi voluntad.**_

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se sentaba sobre la blanda cama y miraba a su alrededor, el cuarto era increíblemente acogedor, no esperaba que él tuviera una habitación tan cálida, no iba con su personalidad desde su perspectiva. Las paredes eran de color amarillo claro casi blanco, el techo era de madera al igual que el suelo donde había una gran alfombra roja con cuadritos de tonos algo más claros. Habían trofeos sobre una repisa que se moría por saber de que eran y al frente de la cama una chimenea, la pared estaba llena de fotografías de la familia de él compartiendo diferentes momentos. Kagome se levantó de su lugar y sonrió para sí al ver a un pequeño InuYasha jugando con una pelota.

-Que tierno.

Devolvió sus pasos hacia la cama y se recostó en ella boca abajo hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. El color del cobertor era del mismo de la alfombra, quizás InuYasha tenía un favoritismo por el rojo pensó distraída al momento que dejaba su mente vagar por varios momentos con él en su hogar.

-Mamá debe estar preocupada… no he llamado-Pensó con culpa.

Se sentía muy cansada, tanto que juraba que no se podría mover de donde estaba hasta que hubiera dormido lo suficiente. InuYasha le había dicho que sería normal después del largo viaje y de haberse transformado en Youkai.

_Youkai_… _Ahora soy como InuYasha, ahora nada nos hace diferentes, hice este sacrificio por él y no me importa, estaré bien_… Dejó que su mente se apagara y se fue a un sueño profundo en donde no había absolutamente nada más que un gran descanso después de tan agitados días.

Golpeó la puerta. Nadie le abrió. Volvió a tocar. La misma respuesta.

InuYasha entró abriendo suavemente sabiendo que la encontraría dormida, se acercó con cautela y la cubrió cuidadosamente con una frazada que tenía sobre el escritorio. Kagome se removió suavemente pero no se despertó. El oji-dorado se dedicó a contemplarla largos minutos, perdió la noción del tiempo mientras veía su rostro. La única sensación que lo invadía era una paz absoluta, y vaya que era agradable sentirse así. Se acomodó a su lado, sus músculos se relajaron y aunque lucho por seguir viendo la cara de Kagome sus parpados le ganaron la batalla y se quedó dormido con la última imagen de ella en su mente.

-¿Por qué estas tan inquieta Izayoi?-Le preguntó a su esposa, él se encontraba frente a la ventana observando la nieve caer, desde el reflejo de la ventana podía ver a su mujer caminando de un lado a otro con expresión pensativa.

-Hay algo que me está molestado-Susurró llevándose una mano a la frente.

-¿Qué te aflige?-Al igual que un rápido rayo cuando pronunció sus palabras ya se encontraba al lado de ella con una mano sobre su hombro.

-Naraku…

-Ya perdió, no creo que vaya a ser capaz de contradecir al consejo-Le dijo con voz dulce intentando tranquilizarla.

-Supongo pero aun así.

-Vamos Izayoi, si intenta hacer algo contra nuestro hijo o nuestra reciente hija Kagome nos defenderemos, somos mucho más fuerte que él-Izayoi solo asintió y le sonrió para que él se sintiera conforme e intentó olvidar lo que le preocupaba.

En un lugar muy lejano del hogar de los Taisho se encontraba Naraku totalmente eufórico de rabia. Parecía que aun al frente de él podía ver el rostro de Kagome e InuYasha con aquella sonrisa de victoria.

-Estos idiotas, creen que ya han vencido, no permitiré que sean felices, no si yo no pude serlo en su tiempo. ¡No lo permitiré!-Rugió Naraku en su cueva secreta revolviéndose de rabia.

Se sentó en el suelo craneando su plan. Realmente no le importaba si la consecuencia de su acto era luego ser aniquilado, de todas formas él también los haría infelices quitándole a uno de sus miembros, su más reciente miembro.

-Me temo, Kagome de Taisho que tu esfuerzo ha sido en vano-Se dijo para sí con largas carcajadas desquiciadas.

Le sorprendió que el sol saliera iluminando la entrada de su guarida. Sonrió para sí. La noche había pasado muy rápido.

-Este será el último sol que veas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda pero dado unos cortos segundos decidió no prestarle mucha atención, después de todo no significaría nada. Bajó los escalones y guiándose por las voces que se escuchaban llegó hasta el comedor donde se encontraban todos sentados en una larga mesa de vidrio. Cuando se percataron de su presencia todos se quedaron callados.

-H…Hola-Sonrió nerviosa cuando todos los ojos estuvieron fijados en su persona.

-Cariño, ven toma asiento-Izayoi fue la primera en hablar levantándose de su puesto y arrastrándola literalmente hacia el asiento que estaba al lado de InuYasha.

-No te quise despertar-Le dijo el oji-dorado. Kagome no le respondió nada solo le sonrió.

Se sentía nueva, era una sensación refrescante, lo mejor de todo era que las personas que se encontraban en esa mesa le agradaban mucho y a juzgar por como la miraban ellos también le tenían simpatía a ella. Se dedicó a observar a cada uno de forma sutil. Sango conversaba con Miroku animadamente sobre la última experiencia que había tenido al viajar al continente, él parecía luchar en dejar sus manos quietas sin tocar ningún atributo de ella, eso a Kagome lo encontró divertido. Era una tierna pareja. Sonrió. Izayoi estaba sentada al lado de su esposo a un puesto más allá del de ella. Extrañamente se sonrojó, la forma en que la madre de InuYasha veía a su marido le hacía recordar a ella cuando contemplaba a su otra mitad, pero lo que la dejo más impresionada era que Inu no Taisho miraba a su mujer de la misma forma que ella a él pero con un dejo de protección mucho más fuerte. Se preguntó si InuYasha la veía así también a ella.

-Estas muy callada-Comentó él bebiendo distraídamente de su tasa.

-Solo estoy mirando-Dejó que una suave risa escapara de sus labios-Esto es muy ameno.

-Sí.

-¿Dormiste ayer conmigo cierto?-Preguntó Kagome a InuYasha quien de pronto se puso rígido.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Su voz fue delatadoramente nerviosa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rojo.

-Otra vez devolviéndome preguntas, InuYasha.

-Oye…

-Entonces lo soñé-Murmuró para sí-Es que creí que mientras dormía te habías acostado a mi lado... a lo mejor me confundí-Vio que InuYasha sonrió de forma arrogante.

-No estabas soñando tonta.

-¿Entonces fue real?-Pestañeó sorprendida y sus mejillas también se volvieron de color rojo.

-Keh, _eres mía_, es normal…eso-Lo último lo dijo tan bajito que Kagome agradeció tener un oído Youkai.

-InuYasha-Su nombre lo pronunció de forma tierna y amorosa. Él luchó por no mirarla porque sabía que si lo hacía se derretiría. Ella era su punto débil, por ella daría todo y no le importaba, la quería demasiado.

-Cariño ¿Cuándo regresaras a tu país?-La madre de InuYasha se sentó a su lado inconsciente de haber interrumpido aquella atmosfera dulce.

-Eh… ¡Es cierto! Debo comunicarme con mi mamá. ¿Hay alguna forma de hacerlo aquí?-Preguntó esperanzada, quería escuchar su voz, aunque su mamá se hubiera mostrado tan calmada cuando le anunció que debería marcharse con InuYasha para hablar con la familia de él, ella sabía en el fondo que su madre se había mostrado así para darle tranquilidad a ella. Tenía que saber cómo estaba y contarle que pronto regresaría.

-En la frontera llega la señal, InuYasha tiene un celular-Dijo con su voz profunda el padre de él.

-Gracias-Aquel hombre tenía una imponencia única, una presencia fuerte, InuYasha había heredado eso de él sin duda.

-Vamos Kagome.

Decidieron ir corriendo hasta la frontera, sin duda el ir a esa velocidad era algo agradable, la hacía sentirse libre y plena, mayor aun era la sensación considerando que InuYasha estaba a su lado. La nieve caía lentamente, ni siquiera le molestaba, sentía algo de frío como le había dicho Izayoi pero no era algo que no pudiera aguantar.

InuYasha sacó el celular y se movió mirando atento al celular hasta que una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Aquí está la señal-Kagome se acercó a él-No te muevas ni más ni menos de aquí o se irá-Ella asintió y marco el número procurando seguir lo dicho por InuYasha. Esperó hasta que alguien contestó del otro lado.

-¡Mamá!-Casi gritó emocionada, eran demasiados días sin escuchar su voz-Muy bien mamá, sip, me han cuidado bien-Sonrió aun más, InuYasha sintió un pequeño sentimiento de culpa, la había apartado de su familia y de su vida normal… pero haría algo bonito por ella, ya lo había decidido, vivirían en Japón, solo tendría que acostumbrarse a estar bebiendo siempre la poción para no transformarse allá- Si cuando vuelvo…-Pronunció más alto Kagome haciéndole gestos a InuYasha, él con la mano le hiso señal de que regresarían al día siguiente-Mañana mamá, mañana estaré ahí nuevamente-Sonrió-Bueno, te quiero mucho, dile a Souta que si se metió en mi pieza mientras yo no estaba ya se las verá. Besos-Se despidió y colgó con un rostro satisfecho.

-¿Estaban todos bien?-Preguntó enlazando su mano con la de ella.

-Sip, todos bien… ¿De verdad volveremos mañana?-Cuestionó Kagome con expresión incrédula.

-¿Pensaste que te obligaría a vivir aquí?-InuYasha esperó su respuesta pero el silencio de ella le dejó en claro lo que pensaba.-Tonta, me crees tan egoísta como para hacerte vivir aquí para siempre.

-No es eso es que…-Kagome tomó aire y lo dejo salir de sus labios pesadamente-Como tu mamá vive aquí yo pensé…

-Nada de eso, no te haré vivir aquí, tu país es mucho mejor que esto-Contestó con la voz seria.

-Y ¿Tu familia?

-Los vendremos a visitar de vez en cuando-Se encogió de hombros.

-Pero tendrás que todo el tiempo tomar esa cosa para que no te vean en tu verdadera forma y ahora te encuentras tan libre-Musitó lo último con un dejo de tristeza-No quiero robarte esa libertad. Lo escuchó gruñir.

InuYasha totalmente molesto la tomó de los hombros y la remeció sin hacerle daño, ella lo miró con los ojos grandes de sorpresa.

-¡No seas estúpida! Soy yo quien te ha quitado lo que tú eras, yo solo quiero que estés bien Kagome, no me importa tomar esa mierda de poción, además tú no la necesitaras porque físicamente sigues siendo la misma-Respiraba agitadamente subiendo y bajando su pecho por la energía con que había dicho cada palabra.

-¡Espera un segundo!-La jovencita frunció las cejas.

-¿Acaso no te alegra vivir en tú país? No te entiendo-Se quejó totalmente confundido, solo quería hacerla sentir bien y ella reaccionaba enojándose.

-No es eso InuYasha, de verdad me hace feliz que vivamos en Japón pero me he molestado por otra cosa, que te quede bien claro ¡Yo no cambié porque tú me obligaras! _Yo cambié por mi voluntad_, porque no me imagino un mundo sin ti-Sus últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas en un suspiro, ella cerró los ojos y se recargó en el pecho de él-Entiéndelo, te amo…ahora y siempre…

-Ka…Kagome-Titubeó, una sensación inició en su pecho y se extendió por todo su cuerpo dándole un sentimiento de tranquilidad, su corazón latió más acelerado. Sabía que Kagome lo amaba, sabía todo eso, pero escucharlo decir de esa forma era algo impagable, él siempre pensó que estar enamorado era una pérdida de tiempo, pero ahora que sabía lo que realmente significaba no lo cambiaría por nada. La estrechó contra su cuerpo aspirando su aroma.

-Esta es la parte en que dices que también me amas-Dijo con tono divertido ella levantando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que vio la dejo pagada de sí misma, InuYasha la observaba con un brillo especial en sus ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa traviesa. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

-Te amo-Su voz salió de forma dulce, quizás más dulce de la que él hubiera querido, pero estaba bien. Kagome era la única capaz de hacerle desaparecer sus barreras y ser simplemente él. Se acercó para besarle los labios lentamente y sintió como ella correspondía enérgicamente. No quería una vida con nadie más que con ella, una vida sin ella no era vida.

.

.

.

.

-

El cielo nocturno le alertó que era hora. Pasó como un fantasma por la fortaleza de la casona, con silenciosas pisadas y guiándose por el aroma que sabía que pertenecía a la muchacha, logró deducir en que habitación se encontraba. Desde el patio se aseguró que no hubiera ningún otro olor más acompañándola, una vez estuvo conforme con que nadie arruinaría su plan con movimientos sin ruido trepó por el árbol que daba hacia el balcón y entró por la ventana.

-Esto no podría ser mejor-Pensó al encontrarla totalmente dormida sobre la cama, se aseguró de que no fuera a despertar echando en un pañuelo un líquido que la dejaría inconsciente por varias horas, se lo puso en la nariz con cuidado. Luego de eso la tomó en brazos y admiró su rostro… Tenía cierto parecido con aquella mujer de su pasado. Oh, esa mujer… Olvidó el rostro de aquella persona que había dejado una güella en lo más profundo de su ser y dejó la nota que había preparado sobre la cómoda.

De la misma manera que entró al lugar salió a toda velocidad con su víctima en los brazos totalmente ajena de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Recién sonrió satisfecho cuando llegó a su guarida, la deposito con brusquedad en el suelo. Aun seguía en su más profundo sueño, pero eso no duraría mucho. Naraku se carcajeo, se sentó frente a Kagome decidiendo a esperar pacientemente a que despertara.

-Oh, pobre perra, no sabes lo que te espera.

__ __

Algo no estaba bien, lo sabía, una punzada le atravesó su cerebro y el rostro de ella le vino a la cabeza inmediatamente, no era el rostro feliz que acostumbraba a recordar cuando no estaba con ella, era un rostro triste y desesperado.

_¡Kagome!_

-¿Sucede algo malo hijo?-Preguntó cuando vio que se levantó de forma brusca de la silla.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Kagome-Dijo con voz determinada, su padre rió suavemente.

-Déjala respirar InuYasha, no se alejará.

-¡Tengo que ir a verla!!-Insistió ignorando a su padre. Corrió hacia los escalones, por primera vez los segundos se le hicieron eternos desde el living hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta con un temblor en las manos, su corazón latió dolorosamente cuando no la encontró en la cama, y aun más se agudizó el dolor cuando olfateó el olor de Naraku en su cuarto. Apretó los puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos y entonces notó algo diferente. Una nota. Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios. La leyó irritado y nervioso.

"_Tengo algo que te pertenece, ¡Oh! Lo siento, no te pertenecerá más, porque ella dejará de existir muy pronto._

_Cariños a la familia._

_Naraku"_

Arrugó el papel con las cejas fruncidas y una angustia creciendo en su interior a cada segundo tormentosamente.

-¡Naraku!-Rugió a todo los que sus pulmones le permitieron. Sin perder tiempo saltó desde el balcón siguiendo su aroma.

Ese estúpido no le arrebataría lo que más quería, no se lo permitiría.

**Continuará…**

**¡Hola chicas! Gracias por todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior, los leo todos, todos : ) quedan dos capítulos más si mis cálculos no fallan. Jajaja.**

**Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Me encantó el Ending de InuYasha-Kanketsu-hen. Les recomiendo un nuevo anime que se estrenó hace unas semanas atrás en Japón, se llama "Kimi no Todoke" **

**¡Besos!**


	17. El secreto de Naraku

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, hago este fanfics por simple diversión mía y de los fans de este anime/manga.

_Este capítulo tiene "__**vocabulario vulgar**__" en algunos diálogos. (__Lo aviso para que alguien no se sienta ofendido__)_

_Y por último, por lo general suelo tomar algunas palabras que se hayan dicho en el anime/manga para insertarlas en mis fanfics, eso hice en este capítulo: )_

"_El amor es más fuerte" (__Papa__ Juan Pablo II)_

**Peligrosa Conexión**.

_**El Secreto de Naraku.**_

Era un sueño, lo sabía simplemente porque tu inconsciente se da cuenta que estás soñando y te avisa, una explicación enredada pero bastante lógica… de todas formas no quería despertar ya que en el sueño estaba con InuYasha, no le molestaría quedarse unos minutos más saboreando la boca de él en aquel romántico lugar donde la brisa marina acariciaba su rostro y los brazos de él abrazaban su cuerpo con necesidad. Un sueño demasiado placentero.

El clima era perfecto, un radiante sol, cielo celeste totalmente despejado y sin nubes, no se sentía calor porque el viento la refrescaba, la arena en su pies le hacía cosquillas suavemente, pero lo mejor de todo era que InuYasha tenía un brazo pasado por sobre su hombro y juntos observaban las olas que se volvían espumosas al llegar a la orilla en un silencio cómplice.

-Esto es perfecto-Dijo sonriente cerrando los ojos y acomodándose mejor en el pecho de él, quizás ya era muy tarde pero no quería despertar…aun no.

Una brisa fría le produjo escalofríos, abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar distinto, se podía ver a ella misma entrando a un salón de clases y sentándose al lado de él. Kagome se dio cuenta inmediatamente que estaba viendo el primer día en que lo conoció.

-De verdad parecía una psicópata mirándolo así-Pensó al verse observándolo de esa forma… desde un principio sin importar lo mal que él la hubiera tratado InuYasha le había gustado, se había negado eso mucho pero al final ese sentimiento la venció. _El amor es más fuerte_.

Todo su entorno volvió a cambiar en un solo pestañeo, ahora se encontraba mirando el momento en que ella lo fue a despertar a su habitación y él la besó por primera vez… aun recordaba aquel contacto, se llevó la mano a los labios por inercia… al parecer en el sueño estaba recordando los momentos vividos con él… otra vez todo se puso negro y se halló en otra escena, cuando ella escuchó la conversación que tuvo con Kouga… frente a ella todo avanzó en cámara rápida y se vio nuevamente junto a él viajando hacia la isla oculta… Más imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos, de besos y abrazos dados…

Algo frío perturbó severamente toda la tranquilidad y alegría que tenía al estar viendo esas imágenes, algo húmedo, una voz a lo lejos la estaba llamando, no era una voz gentil en lo absoluto, más bien lúgubre… se vio obligada a abrir los ojos a la realidad, dejando atrás su relajante sueño. La voz que escuchaba no era de InuYasha estaba segura, se le hacía conocida pero no podía recordar… con esfuerzo abrió los parpados. Primero todo lo vio borroso, su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad del lugar, se dio cuenta que habían unos pies frente a su rostro. Kagome subió la mirada lentamente y entonces pensó que su corazón había dejando de latir. Su mente se quedó en blanco. Frente a ella Naraku la miraba desde arriba con un balde que goteaba agua, en su rostro una sonrisa siniestra adornaba su cara, la jovencita por primera vez notó que lo húmedo que había sentido era la fría agua que él había derramado sobre su cuerpo.

-Naraku-Exclamó totalmente desorientada, intentó incorporarse pero tenía las matos atadas en la espalda y sus pies también-¡Que pretendes Naraku!-Chilló asustada-¿Cómo llegue aquí...? ¡Ah!-Gritó cuando el hombre la jaló de los cabellos hacía atrás, su espalda crujió al ser doblada de esa forma poco natural. Lo que vio en los rojos ojos de él la dejo helada… él pretendía matarla, lo sentía por cada poro de su piel.

-Maldita Perra-Le dio una sonrisa burlona-No dejaré que Taisho te tenga-Kagome frunció sus ceja e intentó ignorar el dolor, dio las gracias a Dios por haberse convertido en Youkai de haber sido una humana ya hubiera estado partida en dos sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Por qué me odias?-Su voz salió aguda entre un quejido, intentó liberar sus manos y pies pero él la había atado con alguna cosa especial de la cual ella no podía zafarse… ¿Ese iba a ser su fin?

_¿Por qué? si todo había salido tan bien… _se lamentó_._

_No, InuYasha vendrá por mi… yo lo sé, no me rendiré… debo aguantar…_

-¿Por qué te odio?-Naraku amplió su malvada sonrisa, soltó los cabellos de Kagome y la levantó del cuello asfixiándola, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, Kagome trató de aplicar la fuerza que había adquirido pero no daba resultado, ese sujeto era mucho más poderoso que ella.

Naraku la liberó y Kagome cayó el suelo chocando su cabeza contra el frío hielo, aquello impacto no le dolió, tomó desesperada bocanas de aire al sentir su garganta desgarrada emitió otro quejido agudo.

-Como vas a morir supongo que te puedo conceder el saber el porqué de mi odio hacia ti mocosa-Naraku se sentó en una colchoneta que tenía en el suelo con expresión seria, sus ojos se volvieron algo ausentes. Kagome como pudo logró sentarse en el suelo apretando lo más que pudo su espalda contra la pared para estar lo más lejos de él, queriéndose volver una sola con la pared y desaparecer.

-InuYasha vendrá-Le dijo cuando pudo recuperar su voz para poder hablar con más normalidad, aun así su garganta le dolió mucho al pronunciar cada palabra.

-Cállate y escucha perra-Le advirtió Naraku tomando con la mano un vaso de vidrio que estaba cerca y lanzándoselo, el vaso chocó contra el rostro de Kagome quebrándose al impactar con el suelo. Kagome sin embargo no se quejó, eso no dolía, prefería que le tirara vasos a que volviera a poner sus manos sobre su ser otra vez-Hace mucho tiempo atrás, estoy hablando de más de veinte décadas conocí a una mujer en una de mis misiones para traer cosas necesarias a este maldito lugar… fui un estúpido y creí en aquel sentimiento que ustedes llaman amor-Kagome al principio no había estado pendiente de lo que decía Naraku su mente maquinaba como salir de ahí viva pero cuando sus oídos escucharon la palabra mujer y amor en el vocabulario de Naraku una pequeña parte de su ser sintió compasión.

-¿Una mujer?-Naraku le dirigió una mirada por sobre su hombro a Kagome pero ella se dio cuenta que realmente no la veía a ella si no a otra persona. Era como si él estuviera en otro lugar.

-Si…la conocí en un campo de _flores de campanillas_… irónicamente _eso_ significaba su nombre-Guardó silencio intentando recomponer su rostro dolido al frío de siempre, pero para la joven no pasó inadvertido eso.

-¿Te hiso algo malo?-Preguntó cautelosa al momento que disimuladamente con su trasero y piernas se arrastraba despacio para llegar cerca de la salida.

-Si juegas con fuego te quemas, me mostró sus encantos de mujer y caí, yo el gran Naraku caí ante una débil y estúpida humana…Cuando me la pensaba traer recién se le ocurrió decirme "Lo siento estoy casada"… perra…-Aunque trató que sus palabras salieran con odio no pudo… su voz se quebró en un punto de la conversación.

-Pero yo ¡No tengo la culpa que ella te haya traicionado!-Se defendió inmediatamente cuando lo vio levantarse de su lugar y caminar hacia ella.

-¿Y eso qué? Los Taisho siempre han podido tener a la mujer que han querido… siendo humana o Youkai, yo solo quería traer a una sola y el consejo me negó toda posibilidad, estaba decidido a irme de la isla solo por ella… _solo por ella_, pero esa mujer ya estaba tomada y no me había dicho nada-Con sus dedos tocó suavemente el mentón de Kagome, con la otra mano acarició su mejilla-Esta infelicidad la he cargado mucho tiempo… desde que era niño y siempre los Taisho eran los mejores…Já, ahora les daré una dosis para que sepan lo que se siente estar en las sombras-Kagome notó que los ojos de Naraku se volvieron de un rojo más intenso y sus pupilas se dilataron dándole un aspecto más terrorífico.

-El resentimiento no te ayudará en nada… ¡Suéltame maldito!-Gritó cuando sintió los labios de él besando su cuello y sus manos acariciando su espalda de forma atrevida-No pretenderás…-Su corazón se aceleró dolorosamente…

_Por favor no, por favor no…_

Aquella ácida boca subió por su mejilla y trató de llegar a los labios de ella, Kagome alcanzó a mover el rostro impidiendo que el contacto fuera más íntimo.

-Ahora que te miró de cerca… El idiota de InuYasha no tiene mal gusto…-Kagome apretó los ojos rogando por escuchar la voz de su oji-dorado diciéndole "_Tranquila estoy aquí…_" Escuchó a Naraku respirar profundo por sobre su cuello-Vaya… esto es mucho mejor-Volvió a inspirar el aroma de ella aun más profundo-Que sorpresa, asique Taisho aun no te ha _tomado_… tu sangre no está mezclada con su olor, esto será divertido-Dijo con un timbre lúgubre.

-¡Maldito! ¡Suéltame!-Chilló aterrorizada al sentir las manos de él ahora tocando sus muslos, prefería morir antes de ser violada por él. Se removió inquieta.

-¡Quédate quieta idiota!-Naraku le abofeteó el rostro tan fuere que su cuerpo se impactó contra el suelo, su mejilla le ardió casi quemándole…

_Si tan solo tuviera mis manos y pies sueltos_ pensó desesperada.

Un grito agudo resonó en el lugar le costó darse cuenta que fue su propio grito el que había interrumpido el silencio, Naraku había pateado su estomago rompiéndole los hueso por dentro en esa zona, los sentía crujir y lo volvieron a hacer cuando él le dio una segunda patada en el mismo lugar con toda la fuerza que un Youkai podría tener. Cuando Kagome pensó que él ya se había aburrido de patearla y todo había terminado fue sorprendida con un combo de él en su mejilla maltratada.

Naraku la dio vuelta y se subió encima para abrirle la bata que tenía puesta, la posición para Kagome aparte de resultarle humillante también le era incomoda, sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda apretadas contra su cuerpo y el suelo, los dedos los sentía agarrotados, a su vez sus piernas también estaban dobladas hacia atrás debajo de su trasero, soltó un quejido cuando él mordisqueó su mentón fuertemente hasta sacarle sangre, volvió a hacer lo mismo en su hombro, el cálido liquido recorrió su cuello y brazos, sentía que no podía respirar.

_InuYasha…_

_InuYasha…_

_InuYasha…_

Y aun así solo podía pensar en él, en que estuviera bien, ya no quería que la fuera a salvar porque Naraku era peligroso y podría matarlo…

_InuYasha…_

_InuYasha…_

_InuYasha…_

Aquellos ojos viéndola de forma tierna… aquella boca esbozando una sonrisa, esos brazos protegiéndola… el calor de su cuerpo, sus labios dulces… no volvería a sentir nada de eso nunca más.

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas renunciando a la voluntad de luchar… solo rogaba para que él no llegara. Quería que el _viviera_… el amor que sentía por él era así de enorme que no le importaba arriesgar su propia vida… Naraku jamás podría derrumbar eso, porque aunque ella muriera lo seguiría amando siempre.

_InuYasha…_

_InuYasha…_

_InuYasha…_

-¡SUELTALA MALDITA BESTIA!-Se escuchó un grito sonoro, un rugido tan fuerte que Kagome juró que el lugar se remecía, su cuerpo quedó libre de Naraku porque este fue lanzado contra la pared del otro extremo, sabía de quien era esa voz pero no quería mirarlo…

¿Por qué había venido? Naraku le haría daño a él y ella solo quería que el viviera…

-¡Kagome!-La levantó con cuidado, el rostro dulce que le dirigió a ella cambió cuando vio las heridas en su cuerpo, la sangre que seguía chorreando y la saliva de besos por su cuello lo hicieron ponerse furioso. Kagome se atrevió a verlo al fin a los ojos… un escalofrío poderoso recorrió su cuerpo.

Los ojos de InuYasha se habían vuelto de un tinte diferente, más oscuros, sus pupilas habían cambiado a una azulada, se inyectaron sus ojos en sangre, unas marcas en sus mejillas de color rojo habían aparecido. Un gruñido salió de sus labios, un gruñido profundo y animal.

-InuYasha-Pronunció su nombre para intentar captar su atención pero él había dejado de verla para observar al que se había vuelto su objetivo desde el otro lado.

-Voy a vengarte-Dijo con la voz sombría prácticamente irreconocible para ella.

-InuYasha ¡No! Él es peligroso ¡te matará!-Trato de levantarse pero no pudo, su cuerpo no le respondía y sin que ella pudiera controlarlo comenzó a vomitar sangre, entre todo el dolor de su cuerpo se sintió aliviada de ser Youkai y tener un cuerpo más resistente, como humana hubiera muerto hace mucho… esa idea prefirió dejarla de lado, buscó con los ojos a InuYasha, horrorizada los abrió más cuando vio que estaba con Naraku peleando.

Respiró un poco más aliviada cuando vio que InuYasha parecía ganarle, lo tenía agarrado del cuello exactamente como Naraku había hecho con ella, InuYasha le apretaba la garganta firmemente.

-Eres un maricón de mierda-Gruñó InuYasha fuera de sí-Golpear a _mi _mujer…Hijo de puta…

-¿Tú mujer?-Dijo Naraku con esfuerzo casi sin pode respirar, Inuyasha aflojó ligeramente el agarre solo para escuchar lo que decía-Ni siquiera la has tomado y yo he saboreado más piel de esa perra que tú mismo ¡Aggggggggg!-Se quejó, InuYasha le enterró la rodilla con fuerza en la entre pierna, repitió el golpe hasta que su ira se sació un poco.

-Con ese miembro destrozado dudo que puedas hacer algo-Rió burlonamente al ver como se había manchado de sangre la entrepierna de él lo arrojó contra el suelo para patearlo-¿Esto fue lo que le hiciste a Kagome idiota de mierda? ¡Te voy a matar!-En su vida InuYasha jamás pensó en acabar con la existencia de alguien, creía que no era quien para decidir quien vivía y quien moría, sin embargo en su cabeza ahora no había nada más que ver el cuerpo de Naraku destrozado y sin vida, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tanto que le asustaba un poco pero aun así quería hacerlo. Jamás perdonaría que hubiera tocado a su mujer. ¡Jamás! Volvió a levantar a Naraku para golpearle la cabeza contra la pared.

-¡InuYasha detente!

-Kagome-Dijo sorprendido al verla arrastrándose a unos metros cerca de él-¿Qué…? No te muevas, perderás más sangre-Le ordenó, ella notó como el brillo volvía en los ojos de él.

-InuYasha… lo estas matando…-Se vio interrumpida cuando su boca nuevamente se llenó de sangre que tuvo que escupir… eso estaba mal, estaba viendo muy borroso.

-¡Kagome!-InuYasha soltó a Naraku que estaba casi inconsciente tirándolo al suelo como si de un trapo viejo se tratara-¡Kagome!-Se arrodilló a su lado levantando suavemente su cabeza para ponerla sobre sus piernas-Resiste un poco más si… solo déjame terminar con él.

-InuYasha… ¿Es que no te das cuenta?-Preguntó con un leve gemido de dolor.

-A que te refieres Kagome-Rompió un pedazo de tela de su ropa y lo pasó por la boca de Kagome para limpiarle la sangre que tenía en la comisura y las mejillas…nunca más en su vida quería volver a ver a Kagome así, se lo prometió silenciosamente.

-Desde el principio le hemos ganado a Naraku, él tuvo un amor no correspondido, él sentía celos de ustedes disfrutar de eso… él es el que siempre ha estado perdiendo-Tosió fuertemente, InuYasha la ayudó a enderezarse para que pudiera deshacerse de toda la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca.

-Debo llevarte a la aldea, Kaede sanará tus heridas-Murmuró, Kagome vio como las marcas rojas de las mejillas de él desaparecían junto con sus ojos volviendo a la normalidad, un gran alivio la invadió.

-¿Y Naraku?

-Nos encargaremos de él nosotros-InuYasha y Kagome voltearon a ver a la persona que había hablado, cinco figuras conocidas se encontraban en la entrada del escondite.

-Señor Hogaku-Kagome abrió los ojos confundida de verlo ahí… ni siquiera recordaba que él estuviera cuando llegaron de buscar el líquido para su conversión, quizás el Jefe del consejo había estado espiando desde otro lugar…

-Hijo nos llevaremos a Naraku a la cárcel del consejo, tú solo preocúpate de ir donde Kaede para que la sane-Le ordenó su padre, InuYasha asintió con una expresión más tranquila. Kagome entre toda la confusión de emociones que tenía pudo reconocer en las personas que habían llegado a salvarlos aparte del Jefe Hogaku y el papá de InuYasha, estaba Kouga, Miroku y el hermano mayor de InuYasha, Sesshomaru.

InuYasha no se detuvo a dialogar más con su padre, tomó con extrema delicadeza a Kagome para llevarla en brazos y no se volteó a mirar atrás, sentía que si lo hacía perdería la cabeza e intentaría volver a matar a Naraku. Decidió distraer su mente llevando toda su atención al rostro de su _otra parte_, pero aquella cara estaba toda lastimada y amoratada que lo hiso solo sentirse más furioso. Era su culpa por no haber estado con ella.

Ese era su mayor tormento el no haber estado ahí para protegerla cuando se había prometido así misma cuidarla de todo el que intentara hacerle daño, estaba frustrado, enrabiado, amargado y triste, por sobre todo triste al ver el extremo en el que había llegado la situación.

Cuando terminó de bajar el cerro nevoso en donde Naraku se había escondido se puso a correr a toda la velocidad que podía tener para llegar donde la sacerdotisa, sintió que el agarre de Kagome en su cuello era débil, dejó de ver el camino para mirarla y se percató que se había dormido… o había perdido la conciencia, prefirió pensar que solo se había dormido…

-Todo estará bien InuYasha-Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

_No se había dormido…_

-Discúlpame Kagome, debí estar contigo… por mi descuido saliste herida-La mano de ella tocó la mejilla de él en una suave y casi inexistente caricia, InuYasha divisó la casa de Kaede, solo eran unos metros más.

-No tienes la culpa…-La vio sonreír y eso le perturbó, ella era la única que tras una situación límite podía hacer eso… sonreír. Kagome era _su todo_.

-Kagome si yo no te hubiera traído aquí si yo no hubiera aparecido en tu vida tú…-Kagome le pusó un dedo en los labios y abrió los ojos, su expresión se volvió seria, se encontraban fuera de la casa de Kaede e InuYasha había golpeado la puerta esperando para que la mujer abriera.

-No quiero que digas esas cosas yo _estoy contigo porque me gusta_…

-Kagome-Suspiró, acercó sus labios a la frente de ella y la besó ahí. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la anciana.

-¡Dios! Pasa niño Taisho, pasa-Dijo con voz acongojada abriéndole la puerta totalmente para ella irse hacia el interior y quitar las cosas que tenía sobre una camilla- Tiéndela aquí.

-¿Estará bien?-Se atrevió a preguntar cuando la vio poner un rostro preocupado mientras la examinaba.

-Tiene heridas severas pero dado que es una Youkai en unos días estará bien nuevamente-InuYasha suspiró más relajado, se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la camilla y tomó la mano de Kagome.

-¿Unos días…?-Murmuró Kagome-Mamá…-Frunció las cejas, abrió los ojos cansados para enfocar su vista en InuYasha, él le sonrió y acercó su cara a la de ella.

-La llamaré yo y le diré que el vuelo se retrasó.

-Gracias-Kagome se sintió de pronto demasiado cansada como para seguir luchando por mantener los ojos abierto, los cerró dejándose llevar por la inconsciente pero antes de perder de todo la razón escuchó como él en el oído muy bajito le decía un "_Gracias a ti por existir_…" Se derrumbó ante el sueño con una sonrisa.

_El amor era más fuerte._

**Continuará…**

**Me gustó este capítulo *Ego* bueno, me gustó lo que sucedió, digamos que cuando voy escribiendo esto en mi mente me lo imagino como una película, ósea al mismo tiempo que lo escribo lo estoy viendo en mi cabeza.**

**Lamento haber maltratado a Kagome, juró que me dolió más a mí, porque es **_**mi personaje favorito**_**, y **_**la amo mucho**_** pero era necesario, de hecho me dolió más golpearla en este capítulo que haber acabado con su vida en "**_**Tan solo tres meses**_**" Aunque el final de ese fanfics que hice recompensó todo. Mmmm… En mi próximo fanfics no la haré sufrir tanto, al menos no haré que la golpeen tanto como ahora… creo. (L) **_**Kagome fans foreVA**_**! (L)**

**Y me dejo de hablar.**

**Gracias por toooodoooos los comentarios, los leo todos, todos, todos, todos…**

**Besos.**

_**PD: Hice un One-shot L E M O N llamado "La primera Noche" de InuYasha y Kagome, las invitó a pasar a leerlo para que me comenten que tal les pareció.**_

**Bye!**


	18. Mi hogar

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son todos de la fantástica mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Hago este fanfics por entretención propia y de los fans de este maravilloso anime/manga.

"_La tierra y el calor del sol, las flores y su olor…_

_Amor en el corazón"_

**Peligrosa Conexión.**

_**Mi hogar.**_

Suspiró algo aburrida, infló sus mejillas graciosamente para luego soltar el aire de apoco por sus labios, se contempló en el espejo que estaba al frente de ella a tan solo unos dos metros apreciando su rostro que ya estaba normal nuevamente. Gracias a Dios su cara ya no parecía una pelota de futbol inflamada con combinaciones de colores morados y rojos.

-¿Aun no?-Su voz sonó más hastiada de lo que hubiera deseado.

-No, aun no-Fue la simple respuesta que recibió siendo enseguida ignorada cuando la mujer volvió a su labor.

Kagome contó mentalmente hasta cien y cuando lo hizo volvió a formular la pregunta.

-¿Aun no?-Recibió una mirada ofendida de Kaede.

-Esa pregunta la he escuchado sobre setenta y cinco veces en esta última media hora-La mujer se volvió a concentrarse en su tarea cerrando los ojos y respirando pausadamente mientras pasaba sus manos suavemente por el estomago desnudo de Kagome sanando sus huesos rotos con su poder espiritual.

-Um la verdad han sido ochenta y dos…-Kagome sonrió nerviosamente cuando la anciana le dio una mirada molesta-Lo siento…-Susurró entregándole una sonrisa mortificada. Llevaban haciendo eso desde hace dos días, y realmente le desesperaba estar acostada. Preferiría andar por ahí recorriendo el lugar y admirándolo por última vez que estar encerrada entre esas cuadro paredes acostada en la mullida cama y sin poder hacer nada más que mirar solo el techo de madera ya que Kaede con suerte la dejaba respirar.

Suspiró otra vez.

-¿Por qué demoran tanto en sanar si ya soy Youkai?-Se pasó su mano derecha por la frente comenzando a contar mentalmente los palos de madera del techo cuando solo obtuvo como respuesta silencio-Um…

-Es porque hace poco que te transformaste en lo que somos… además aunque ahora tengas parte Youkai, siempre estará tu esencia humana-Comentó como si nada, para ese momento Kagome ya iba en la madera número veinte.

-Pero… ¿Ustedes también entonces tienen esa parte humana como yo?-Hizo una mueca cuando la anciana mujer puso su mano sobre las costillas de ella y presionó.

-No… quizás los primeros sí, pero al mezclarse entre la misma raza la sangre Youkai predominó más, además el vivir en este lugar influenciado por lo que cayó del cielo hace muchísimos años atrás a cobrado fuerza en nosotros.

Kagome consideró las palabras de Kaede por largos minutos dentro de su cabeza analizando en lo que supuestamente se había convertido, recordó vagas palabras de la madre de InuYasha, Izayoi, diciéndole que aunque ella llevaba ya sus años viviendo ahí aun no se acostumbrada al clima.

-Entonces… ¿Qué soy yo?-Por primera vez Kaede se detuvo a mirarla a los ojos para responderle.

-No estoy segura, Youkai cien por ciento no lo eres… la muestra de que tus heridas demoren tanto en volver a su normalidad lo comprueba-Se encogió de hombros y luego le sonrió gentilmente-Yo te denominaría un _Hanyou_.

-¿Hanyou?-Repitió con rostro confundido-¿Y eso es…?-Kaede rió suavemente y Kagome se sonrojó sintiéndose de pronto muy avergonzada.

-Hibrido sería la traducción más apropiada, mitad humana, mitad demonio o Youkai como desees decirle-Kaede frunció las cejas cuando vio la expresión horrorizada que le puso Kagome-Niña ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Significa que moriré mucho antes que InuYasha!-Exclamó dramáticamente-¡También me arrugaré antes que él!-Su pánico fue desvanecido cuando las carcajadas de alguien demasiado conocido para ella se escucharon a su izquierda. Kagome volteó su rostro para verle con aire contrariado.

-Que tonta Kagome-InuYasha tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama viendo como Kaede retomaba su concentración-Eso se ve mejor-Sonrió.

-¡Oyeee! ¡Porque no me lo dijiste!

-No es algo vital Kagome-Se cruzó de brazos restándole importancia, Kagome indignada entre sus dedos agarró un mechón de cabello plateado y lo jaló hacia ella.

-¡Como que no!-Le gritó en su sensible oído.

-¡Ah! Perra eso duele-Se quejó intentando quitar de la mano de ella su preciado pelo.

-I n u Y a s h a-_Ops_, eso no estaba nada de bien, sobre todo si Kagome pronunciaba su nombre tan lento y amenazadoramente.

¿Qué debería hacer? Podía arrancar, de todas formas ella no lo iba a seguir así como estaba _¿O si…?_

-Agg, K a g o m e-Logró salvar su mechón plateado remplazando su mano entre los dedos de ella, ella intentó no prestar atención al gesto de él porque o si no olvidaría su enfado-Si te digo que no tiene importancia es porque es la verdad-Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-InuYasha tiene razón-Comentó Kaede abriendo sus ojos y enfocándolos en la chica- La madre de InuYasha es igual que tu Kagome y ella no lleva tantos años aquí por lo que su cuerpo aun no se ha adaptado totalmente y no sé si alguna vez lo haga, pues es la primera que se transformó conscientemente no como el resto de nosotros…

-¿Cuál es su punto?-La interrumpió Kagome ansiosamente.

-El punto es que InuYasha también heredo la parte humana de su madre, por lo que él también es algo así como tú solo que en versión más fuerte ya que heredo directamente los genes de su padre que lleva transformado de forma natural muchísimos años aquí.

La joven se quedó mirando su mano unida con la de InuYasha procesando la nueva información adquirida, lentamente una sonrisa se comenzó a extender por su rostro.

-Entonces somos iguales-Dijo finalmente con unos radiantes ojos llenos de felicidad, él asintió esquivando su rostro para que ella no viera que se sonrojaba.

-Genial-Relajó sus músculos decidida a guardar silencio hasta que Kaede terminara.

-Ya terminé-Kagome se sentó algo sorprendida, ahora que decidía callarse Kaede le arruinaba su plan, la mujer se levantó de su lugar y abrió un mueble donde sacó un frasquito el cual se lo puso a beber, Kagome tanteó su estomago, que era el que había salido más perjudicado en su encuentro con Naraku, no sintió ningún dolor. Sus huesos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Qué es lo que bebe?-Preguntó con cautela.

-Es solo una infusión de hierbas medicinales para recuperar la energía que invertí en ti.

-Muchas Gracias Kaede-La anciana solo miró con gentileza como ella le hacía una reverencia.

-Ese es mi trabajo muchacha, ahora preocúpate de mantenerte alejada de cualquier Youkai desquiciado y resentido social con un corazón roto-Las dos rieron amenamente, InuYasha solo bufó murmurando un "No le encuentro la gracia".

El cielo tenía un hermoso tono lila adornado por nubes que en sus bordes poseían el color anaranjado. La jovencita miró maravillada aquel espectáculo que sabía que en ningún lugar más que ahí podría apreciar. Como hubiera deseado llevar su cámara digital.

-Oye…-Dejó de mirar el cielo para ver aquel rostro que la enamoraba más y más.

-Si…

-De verdad ¿Ya estás bien?-Preguntó con una voz angustiosa y preocupada. Kagome lo miró con aprensión para luego enganchar su brazo con el de él sin dejar de caminar. Le sonrió amorosamente.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, soy muy fuerte ahora ¿Lo olvidas?-Dijo con tono arrogante consiguiendo su objetivo. El ambarino le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Keh, jamás superaras mis poderes-Fanfarroneó.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Para que pelear si es mejor esto-Acercó su boca a la de ella-Yo… te quiero Kagome demasiado-Le susurró contra los labios sin aun besarla, ella se moría por acortar la nula distancia que había entre los dos-Mientras iba en tu búsqueda me sentía desesperado, la sola idea de que te hubiera hecho algo ese mal nacido me calentaba la sangre de furia…-Besó sus labios suavemente siendo correspondido por ella. Kagome pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él atrayéndolo lo más posible a su cuerpo, InuYasha en respuesta la abrazó con fuerza.

Habían tantos sentimientos en ese beso: Necesidad, protección, anhelo, deseo, pasión y amor.

Se separaron con dificultad para respirar, el corazón de Kagome latía de forma desbocada que tuvo que llevarse la mano al pecho intentando de alguna manera calmarlo.

-InuYasha…-Suspiró su nombre levantando su rostro para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Mmm...?

-¿Qué… qué pasó con Naraku?-Observó como el rostro de él se volvía sombrío, fruncía sus cejas y su boca se transformaba en una mal humorada mueca.

-Está en una celda, jamás saldrá de ahí. Eso fue lo que concordó el consejo-Con el rabillo del ojo apreció como Kagome fijaba su vista al suelo-¿Qué te sucede?

-Yo…quisiera verlo-Dijo con cierto temor a la reacción de él.

-¡Qué demonios! ¿Por qué mierda quieres ver a es hijo de puta?-Le rugió InuYasha en la cara cruzándose de brazos indignado, Kagome podía sentir las peligrosas llamas imaginarias que salían del aura de él.

-Solo quiero decirle algo…

-Kagome… acaso tú.

-Cállate-Lo detuvo-No te imagines nada estúpido-Ella comenzó a caminar y él la siguió inmediatamente, anduvieron por largos metros en silencio hasta que finalmente el ambarino decidió romperlo en un suspiro disgustado.

-Está bien, te llevaré ahí, no sé qué mierda de idea tengas… pero confío en ti-Kagome le cogió la mano en respuesta y le sonrió.

-Y lo haces muy bien, soy la persona más confiable del mundo-Expresó entre risas para apaciguar el ánimo de él y lo consiguió con éxito porque InuYasha le sonrió ampliamente.

.

.

.

.

La imagen de la mujer con la sonrisa y ojos inexpresivos llegó a su memoria torturándolo psicológicamente. Aquella sonrisa en agonía había sido lo último que había visto de ella, él mismo la había destrozado y asesinado. No. Él no perdonaba una traición y lo que él quería lo conseguía. La joven que había conocido en aquel campo de _flores de campanillas_ se había metido con él y había tenido su muerte por estupidez… y porque él era un obsesivo compulsivo que deseaba todo, todo para él.

Se sentó en la fría celda advirtiendo los aromas que se acercaban, aun estaban lejos. Se enfureció por dentro.

Si lo pensaba bien no era amor lo que había sentido si no completa, loca y delirante obsesión por aquella belleza clásica. Ahora estaba ahí enjaulado para siempre por culpa de él mismo, pero prefería echarle la culpa a la mujer que lo rondaba en su conciencia y que por no estar cuerdo había actuado así…

Se preparó para recomponer su rostro en una expresión la cual no delatara lo desesperado que se sentía por dentro cuando las primeras voces traspasaron la puerta que guiaba su celda.

Cinco.

Cuatro.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

Las dos figuras aparecieron frente a él con dos guardias resguardándolos. Naraku los miró sin hacer el más mínimo sonido tras las rejas.

-Huh-Kagome sintió que la respiración le faltaba, así como la fuerza en sus piernas se debilitaba, imágenes de lo sucedido revolotearon por su cabeza haciéndole sentir casi el mismo dolor de aquel día, cerró los ojos y tragó aire con necesidad.

-Kagome…-InuYasha posó su mano sobre su hombro, ella se volteó a verlo y le gesticuló que estaba bien.

-Am… Naraku veo que te encuentras en un cómodo hotel-Realmente ella no quería decir eso pero no sabía como comenzar.

-Me gustaría decir si "vienes a burlarte de mí la puerta es bien ancha para que te vayas"… pero dado que no hay puerta…-él ni siquiera la miró cuando habló, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la pared de al frente. Ella le recordaba a su _flor de campanilla_ con esos ojos achocolatados y el cabello azabache.

-¡No vine a eso!-Se apresuró a decir-Yo solo quería decir que lo lamento…

-¿Qué?-No fue solo Naraku quien pronunció esas palabas sino que también InuYasha, los guardias atrás se dieron extrañas miradas igual de estupefactos que los demás.

-Tú crees que la amaste, pero no la amaste, viviste con ese dolor en tu mente y eso te llevó aquí. Volverse loco por alguien que no es para ti no te trae nada bueno. Sinceramente solo quería decirte que siento compasión por ti a pesar de lo que me hiciste pasar y de lo cual yo ni siquiera estaba involucrada…

-¡Cállate estúpida mujer! Tú no sabes nada ¡Yo mismo la maté!-Naraku se levantó totalmente enfurecido de su lugar y se acercó a las rejas con rostro amenazante, InuYasha inmediatamente se interpuso entre él para que no pudiera ver de cerca o alcanzar a agarrar a Kagome con sus brazos si los llegaba a pasar por entre medio de las rejas.

Kagome suspiró, tocó suavemente la espalda de InuYasha, se puso de puntillas para poder ver por sobre el hombro de él y le sonrió genuinamente a Naraku.

-Quizás ella te perdonó-Naraku dejó caer su barrera y su rostro se desmoronó, esquivó el sonriente rostro de ella, asqueado de tanta "amabilidad"

-Púdrete perra ¡Púdranse todos!-Comenzó a gritar desesperado aferrándose a las rejas. Sus ojos se pusieron peligrosamente rojos, InuYasha mostró sus dientes y de su pecho salió un gruñido de temer. Kagome lo jaló de la manga.

-Vámonos InuYasha, él no entenderá… ya dije lo que quería-Él fue literalmente arrastrado por Kagome hacia la salida sin dejar de tener contacto visual con Naraku quien seguía gritando maldiciones a todo pulmón. Los guardias los dejaron afuera de la antigua edificación.

-¿Cuál fue el sentido de todo esto Kagome?-Le gruñó InuYasha aun irritado por el comportamiento del tipo.

-Había pensando que Naraku solo quería que alguien lo entendiera-Se encogió de hombros-Pero parece ser que está acostumbrado a vivir así… un idiota.

-Concuerdo con lo de idiota.

La joven jugueteó con su cabello enrollándolo en su dedo pensativa, su mente ahora estaba muy lejos de ahí, en cierto templo en Japón.

-¿Cómo le explicaré a mamá cuando se dé cuenta que mi juventud está durando más de lo normal?

-Mmmm…

-No le puedo contar la verdad…

-No se la puedes contar pero si escribir-Dijo él con una orgullosa mirada.

-¿No va contra las normas?

-Nunca se enterarán, son unos estúpidos… y en ninguna parte de la ley dice que no se pueda escribir, jee… como dicen vacios en la ley, doble estúpidos.

-Pero yo prometí…

-Lo puedo escribir yo. Además se lo diremos cuando sea necesario. Y aun no lo es.

-Si… tienes razón-Ella sonrió-De seguro primero mamá no me creerá, luego se volverá loca, le dará un ataque y morirá para despertar y regañarme… quizás después de eso me abrace y felicite-InuYasha solo rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba su raro comentario lunático.

Kagome contempló como los copos de nieve hacían su aparición en el cielo que ya estaba de un color grisáceo con leves rayos claros de un sol que no se podía ver por las nubes. La nieve comenzó a brillar suavemente tras esos insignificantes rayitos.

-Extrañaré ver este hermoso lugar.

-Huh, después de un tiempo se hace aburrido-Comentó InuYasha atrapando distraídamente un copito de nieve en su mano.

-Supongo…-Murmuró-InuYasha… de verdad si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí…

-No empieces Kagome-La atajó él con voz determinada-No te haré vivir en este lugar tan aislado eso ya lo hablamos, además yo fui el que tuve que hablar con tu mamá por teléfono para darle una explicación creíble y se escuchaba muy triste de no poder verte hasta mañana.

Ella lo miró detenidamente, él quería lo mejor para ella por eso tan fervientemente querían que regresara.

-¿No estarás luego deprimido por irte de aquí? Quiero decir es tu hogar…

-No, _mi hogar es donde tú estés_-Dijo con energía aferrando sus manos a los hombros de ella y presionando ahí levemente, Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, esas eran las palabras más bonitas que InuYasha le había dicho desde que lo había conocido. Su corazón retumbó fuerte contra su pecho. Él simplemente le dio una sonrisa torcida y la abrazó.

Partieron en la amanecida del día siguiente con sus bolsos que no eran gran peso, ambos se vieron en vueltos en abrazos de los más cercanos a InuYasha, Kaede personalmente le entregó un maletín lleno de pociones para ocultar su forma natural.

Su madre estrujó a InuYasha en un último abrazo y entonces ambos se despidieron con la mano mientras se alejaban hasta desaparecer.

Subieron al bote y ella al fin se permitió desplomarse ahí y cerrar sus ojos para dormir pacíficamente sabiendo que aun les quedaba mucho de viaje y unos cuantos aviones que tomar.

.

.

.

-¡Veo tierra, veo tierra!-Comenzó a saltar entusiasmada, InuYasha carraspeó y con una mano sobre el estomago de ella la volvió a sentar.

-Señorita puede ponerse su cinturón por favor, estamos por aterrizar-Le pidió la azafata que en vez de mirarla mientras le hablaba concentró sus ojos en InuYasha. La joven de cabello azabache se puso el cinturón frunciendo las cejas.

-Listo ya me lo puse-Murmuró indignada al ver la expresión de deseo de la chica de cabello mal teñido.

-Bien…-Suspiró la mujer, InuYasha sintió que algo le molestaba, había estado con su vista fija en el rostro de Kagome que se había vuelto de pronto muy frío, él levantó su rostro y se encontró con el de la azafata aun mirándolo embobada… _¿Pero qué rayos? _Pensó.

-Ya te puedes ir-Le dijo él de modo descortés, la azafata recién reaccionó.

-¿Se le _ofrece algo más_?-Preguntó con una voz demasiado sensual para el gusto de Kagome, InuYasha infló su pecho orgulloso de sí mismo. Él no tenía la culpa de ser tan atractivo, iba a despedirla cuando se percató del aura sombría que estaba irradiando Kagome.

-No se nos ofrece nada más ni a mí ni a **mi novio**-Enfatizó las últimas palabras con gran acides en su boca. La azafata le dio una mirada ofendida y desilusionada, se giró en sus talones para volver a la cabina. Lo escuchó reír suavemente, ella se volteó a él desconcertada-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Tu cara, jamás había visto una Kagome celosa-Canturreó aun riéndose y con rostro divertido. Kagome resopló y se dedicó a mirar la ventana.

¿Con cuantas mujeres más debería lidiar? O mejor dicho ¿Cuántas mujeres lo andarían acechando en la Universidad por ser tan atractivo? El colegio no lo contaba, dado que ya todas conocían a InuYasha y su temperamento y además el siguiente año seguro pasaría demasiado rápido.

De pronto la idea de regresar a la isla perdida entre el hemisferio sur se le volvió muy tentadora.

-No seas tonta Kagome-Dijo InuYasha como si estuviera adivinando lo que ella estaba pensando-¿Para qué ponerte celosa?

-No estoy celosa-Discutió sabiendo que no era verdad.

-¿Así?

-Bueno… y ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ella te miró como si…

-Y otra vez tonta-Suspiró-Oye Kagome, eres _mi otra mitad_. Sabes bien lo que significa eso…

-Sí pero…

-Tonta-volvió a repetir, Kagome alcanzó su cuello para estrangularlo "cariñosamente" pero él cerró sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas de ella-Eres mi otra mitad tonta, no miraré jamás a nadie más que a ti. Naciste para conocerme y yo para conocerte a ti. Eso es todo…-InuYasha silenció su discurso cuando los labios de ella acariciaron gentilmente los suyos.

No pasó ni dos minutos de que se bajaron del avión cuando Kagome ya tenía a su mamá abrazándola con fuerza y diciéndole cuanto la había extrañado, luego de largos segundos su cuerpo fue abrazado por Souta y finalmente por el abuelo que dijo algo como "¿Ya me hicieron bis nietos?"

Kagome jamás pensó que se sentiría tan feliz de subir las interminables escaleras como lo estaba ahora. El abuelo, su mamá y Souta se adelantaron escalones más arriba mientras ella y su amado hanyou los subían con total calma.

De pronto una pregunta cruzó por su cabeza.

-¿Qué vas a estudiar en la Universidad?-InuYasha puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza observando el despejado y brillante cielo azulado. Prefería este cielo al de su lugar natal.

-Mmm… no sé aún queda un año escolar y luego la universidad…-Suspiró cansado como si solo la idea se le hiciera una tortura-Pero… ¿Qué vas a estudiar tú?

-Medicina, quiero ser doctora-Contestó con simpleza.

-Mmm… no estaría mal que yo intentara eso también-Sonrió torcidamente.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Debo asegurarme que no hagas ninguna torpeza, estoy seguro-Sentenció-¡Auushh!-Se ganó un codazo de Kagome en sus costillas.

-No haré ninguna torpeza en mi trabajo-Respondió fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Oh Kagome-Él la abrazó por detrás pillándola desprevenida. Souta se había volteado a gritarle algo a su hermana pero se quedó mudo y se giró rojo.

Los dos se detuvieron en la escalera, InuYasha apoyó su mentón en el hueco del hombro y cuello de ella respirando profundamente su aroma.

-Solo quiero estar contigo es por eso ¿Está mal?-Preguntó con las mejillas rojas, agradecía que ella no pudiera ver su cara, realmente le costaba hacer los gestos de cariño, lo hacían sonrojar demasiado pero la quería tanto que no le importaba.

-Yo también InuYasha-Susurró ella sabiendo que él la escucharía.

Subieron los escalones que les faltaban, para ese momento la familia de ella ya estaba entrando a la casa metros más allá.

Kagome se soltó de su abrazo, poniéndose frente a él y dejando distancia, él la apreció un poco confundido. Ella sonrió ampliamente para decirle…

-¡InuYasha, _bienvenido_ a casa!-Su corazón latió con fuerza, sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de una alegría que estaba seguro jamás acabaría.

-_Estoy _en casa-Contestó acercándose a ella y nuevamente estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

No importaba donde estuvieran siempre que se encontraran juntos sería como estar en casa. Porque aquel sentimiento que los llenaba hasta desbordarlos no tenía límites ni fin y sobreviviría en sus corazones incluso cuando sus vidas acabasen. Era una _peligrosa_ pero _sensacional conexión_ que jamás los dejaría de unir.

**FIN**

**¡Hola! Bien, finalmente he publicado el último capítulo de **_**Peligrosa Conexión**_**.**

**Agradezco como siempre el gran apoyo que me dan junto con la fuerza, energía y ánimo que leo en cada comentario que hacen. Realmente me hace muy feliz saber que existe gente que aprecie lo que escribo y que al menos por un segundo los haga olvidar de sus problema y los libere. Es algo impagable.**

**Mi siguiente historia será más que nada de **_**transición a otro proyecto grande como este que tengo en mi cabeza.**_

**Mi nueva historia de InuYasha y Kagome se llamará "**_**La espada maldita**_**" que tendrá de tres a cinco capítulos. **

**Las invito a leer si aun no lo han hecho mi último One-shot de InuYasha y Kagome llamado "**_**Rodando**_**" para que me den su opinión. Uno de los One-shot más tiernos que he escrito hasta ahora.**

_**¡Gracias por todo! Nos leemos muy pronto.**_

**Besos.**

**Katy's Camui**


End file.
